Let Me Love You
by Lesageroon519
Summary: It was a beautiful night sky. The stars shined brightly, complementing the white dress he had given to you...M for language and adult content.
1. Intro

_**Here's a story that i will be continuing if i get writers block on the other stories, so this should be updated regularly, haha**_

 _Let Me Love You~_

Not every day is a great day. Not everyday is a bad day. Days will come and go, and they have, quite fast. Most days seemed to go by fast, causing you to have a lot of free time on your hands. Usually, you were at work or running errands for your boss; buying him some healthy beverage before work, shopping for new ties and shoe polisher. Of course, when you were actually _working_ , you were putting papers in the right files, making contracts with people and searching for your boss most of the day for him to sign them. It was all normal office work. You hardly spoke to him outside of work due to him being busy and you planning parties for an outside job.

Lately, you had noticed a change in the way he treated his employees and the people he did business with. He wasn't more kind or selfless, but….he didn't show as much cockiness towards himself. You noticed it last week when you were in the conference room with Jaehee, Oil Prince and _him._

"Maybe you shouldn't assume many things for the future," Jaehee said as she set her hands in her lap, staring at the Oil Prince. "There was an, um….misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding? When? Contract says today?!"

"Listen, there are rules when doing business with people, Mr. Oil Prince. We understand these rules, and I agree with you. I would be frustrated as well, but there is something that you must understand when it comes to doing business with me." Coal eyes stared at the foreign one. " _You cannot always get what you want if you continue to bicker and nag for it._ "

"..." The Oil Prince sat in silence as he stared at the desk, lightly swaying side to side in his chair. "Hm. So, if i bicker, we're not to continue business?" He stood up and adjusted his clothing as he pushed away from the conference table. "Then i will not waste anymore time contributing to people who can't stay on schedule."

"Mr. Oil Prince," you said as you smiled softly, your dimples slightly showing. "I think there's been some misunderstanding between you and Mr. Han. I don't think he phrased his statement _clearly_ and _efficiently._ " You glanced at Jumin Han as Jaehee's face turned pale. The Oil Prince stared at you.

"How so?"

"What Mr. Han means is that over the past week, our business has been stuck in a tough spot due to the media and false information given to our successors. Without much trust, the business is unable to continue in using certain types of transportation such as cargo trains and planes." Your tongue licks your lips and you inhale deeply, causing Jumin's eyes to settle on you. "So, if i may have the honor to say, will you be joining our company next week in the party?"

"What party?"

"People that we have been doing business with for years. If you stay with our company, I'm sure we will all be pleased to see you at the party. That is...if you are willing to stay with us."

Oil Prince stared into your eyes, questioning your words and trust, wondering if the risk of having a late shipment is worth the reward of staying in contact with your company. "Hm….I can't have late shipments."

"Then we will have your shipment to you by next week-"

"By Friday this week," you stated, cutting off Jumin. You, Jaehee and the Oil Prince looked at Jumin Han. He straightened up and tightened his tie.

"Of course. By this Friday."

The Oil Prince smiled with such joy and enthusiasm as he held his arms out, as if expecting a hug. "Fantastic! Then you can count on me attending the party next week!"

"That's great news to hear," you giggled as you stood. Oil Prince hugged you and walked over to Jumin Han. He took his hand and shook it rapidly, while also patting his back. Then with a swift nod, he left the conference room.

It was silent and anyone in the room would've been able to feel the tension that Jumin was giving off in your direction.

"By Friday? Are you insane, Sapphire?" Jumin asked, more yelling than anything. "That's in 4 days. It is not possible."

You bit your lip and sighed as you turned to face Jumin. "I apologize, Mr. Han, but you were about to lose a partner."

"There was still no reason for you to interfere with my business."

You opened your mouth to speak but you said nothing. You didn't want to argue with your boss in front of Jaehee. She would think that you were disrespectful towards him if she heard what you really wanted to say to him. You glanced at Jaehee from the corners or your eyes and looked back at Jumin. He saw the discomfort gaze you had towards Jaehee and he folded his slender arms across his chest.

"Jaehee, please leave me to speak with Sapphire."

Jaehee stood and gave both of you a nod. "Of course, Mr. Han." She bowed her head at Jumin and quickly exited the room, closing the door behind her. Jumin set his cold stare on you once again and you bit your lip, looking at the ceiling.

"Go ahead. Speak in honesty of what you _must_ say to me."

Your bright eyes looked at him and you frowned. "You shouldn't be so mad at me. I helped you keep a business partner, which just saved the company and a portion on its workers _AND_ a portion of its money." You stood still and folded your arms and puffed, moving your bangs out of your eyes. "It won't be impossible to get that shipment to him by Friday. You said the shipment left last week on Monday. It should've been to him Today. If what you said was actually true, I could get it to him by Thursday night or early Friday morning, Mr. Han."

Jumin Han looked at you, his face scrunched up in confusion. "You won't be able to. And, as i said earlier, I don't want you interfering with my work again. Is that understood, Sapphire?"

"But-"

"Stop talking. I asked you a question. Is that understood, _Sapphire_?"

You inhaled once again and gathered your things off of the conference desk and walked past him and out of the room, leaving the door open. Jumin Han stood there as he frowned, wondering why you were so frustrated. But, when he thought about it, you also had a lot of work on your plate, and it might've just been a lot of stress that made you act like this towards him. But, then again, he did appreciate your honesty with him on how you felt he should've been treating you.

Your house wasn't the biggest or fanciest place to live, but it was a good house. It fitted to your needs and was a very sizeable place. The walls were beige and the floors were covered in a slightly darker beige color. The bathrooms were floored with marble and the walls in the shower were tiled with white. The kitchen was open to view the living room, a small island separating the two. The living room was the size of a master bedroom with a sliding glass door on one wall and a TV that hanged up on another. A light brown coffee table sat a foot or two away from the couch, which was a dark grey, almost black color.

You came home that evening, frustrated and annoyed by Jumin Han and how he acted as if you were being a total annoyance. In reality, you knew you did the right thing and you didn't regret anything. Usually, Jumin's opinion on you didn't bother you….but why did it this time? He's said things about you before, calling you "just a woman that couldn't accomplish anything" and "someone who had no education when it came to adequateness". Maybe you were just stressed by the things happening in life. You were an assistant by day and a party planner by night….but, when you thought about it, you weren't just an assistant during the day, you were an assistant all day and night, which made being a party planner quite difficult. Your schedule was quite full, not leaving you anytime to plan out anything. Not for other people. Not for yourself. Not for the party for Jumin's work. _Shit._

"Maybe this is why Jumin doesn't have time to pursue in a relationship," you mumbled as you walked into your room with a sigh, plopping down onto your bed. You kicked off your high heels and sat up, leaning back using your hands to prop yourself up. "Hm." While biting your bottom lip, you stood up and unzipped your tight pencil skirt, tugging it down your waist and hips, over your thighs as it falls to the ground. Then, you unbutton your white button up shirt, sliding it off your body, leaving you with only a white, designed bra and grey blue panties. You walked to your dresser and pulled out a purple sweater and slid it over your head and onto your body as you picked out a pair of comfy pajama shorts that stopped a little bit above the middle of your thighs.

"Hm….I wonder if there's anything to eat.." Stretching your arms above your head, you walk to the kitchen and open the silver refrigerator. Your bright teal eyes scanned the area for food, but saw nothing but milk and a couple of vegetables. This didn't make sense. Didn't you go shopping just two days ago? You frowned as you remembered that, while you were at the store, Jumin called you to get him some bread. That's where your money went….to Jumin and his precious bread. He could get his own food, he didn't have to call you. You weren't his servant, you were his assistant at _work_ , not outside of work. It ticked you off that he treated you as his personal slave. He didn't even bother Jaehee anymore. She got to sleep in, do some paperwork, watch Elizabeth and go to sleep early. You, on the other hand, would wake up at 4 in the morning, be at Jumin's office by 5, get him his healthy smoothy, fill out paperwork, document files, attend his meetings, help with trading and occasionally buy Jumin's dinner. _Uhg. He's going to be the death of me._

Nonetheless, you were still hungry, and being mad with Jumin wasn't going to solve a thing. So, you decided to order some food, not wanting to go out in your current attire. As you sat on your couch, you thought to yourself as of how you ended up here. Walking down the streets, on your way home from the university you were attending. When you sat down, you had gotten a message.

" _ **Hello?"**_

" _ **?"**_

" _ **Can you see this?"**_

" _ **Yes?"**_

What would've happened if you hadn't replied? If you hadn't gone to that address? If you hadn't helped the RFA? You knew exactly where you'd be. You'd be going to university still, probably with a simple job and a modern sized apartment by the city instead of in the urban part of the country. You wouldn't have friends that could help you or a busy life. You'd probably eat take out everyday and have no life. _At all._

You sighed frustratingly as you put your long wavy bright blue hair in a lazy bun, turning to the side and picking up your glasses that sat on the little stool, placing them on your face. You grabbed your book that was on the coffee table and opened it up to the page that you had left on.

 _Knock Knock_

Knocks on your front door caught your attention and you set your book down, getting up and walking to the door. You opened it and, to your surprise, Jumin Han was standing there, his face set in a stern look and his hair tousled in a slight mess due the windy evening. His coal grey eyes connected with yours, your face slightly lit up in a blush.

"Jumin?"

"Sapphire, I know this must seem as a surprise to you, but i would like to say something-"

"What are you doing without a jacket? Where's your jacket, it's cold and you might catch a cold," you grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him inside as you closed the door. You looked at him and folded your arms. "I am _not_ going to have you get sick, because then that means that i have more work to do," you stated.

"I apologize," Jumin said as he adjusted his tie. He frowned as his eyes looked at your body, starting at your head, making his way down your body. A light blush crept onto his face as he noticed how much of your legs were exposed.

"My face is up here, Jumin," you said with an annoyed smile.

"O-oh, yes i know. I was just caught off guard by the exposure of your smooth legs."

"..." You blushed and looked away. "What do you want?"

"I came here...to apologize for earlier."

Your eyes settled on him in shock, not expecting him to apologize to you. He looked to his left, one hand on his hip while the other brushed hair from his face. His jaw flexed and he sighed, not knowing why he apologized. He was Jumin Han, the heir to the company…..he didn't apologized for things he didn't think were wrong. So, why was he doing it now? "I know that I was wrong for acting the way i did. It wasn't necessary; you were only doing your job as my assistant and watching out for my business."

You knew that deep down, you weren't doing it for the company's sake, you were doing it for _Jumin's_ sake. You wanted him to be happy. To be happy about his success and how well he was at doing what he was doing. The feelings you had toward Jumin Han were strong ones that you knew wouldn't be able to be contained for much longer. You did all of that unnecessary stuff for Jumin because you cared about him and what he thought of you. He probably didn't think much of you, though. To him, you were probably just another assistant among the other 8 he had. It never hurt to dream though….right?

"Sapphire?"

"Huh?"

Jumin frowned. "Are you tuning me out like you usually do in the office?"

 _Shit! How'd he know that you tuned him out when he lectured you in his office?_ You gulped and shook your head. "N-No, not at all!"

"Then what is wrong? Why is your face so red?"

"It's nothing, just, uh, really hot in here."

Jumin tugged at his collar and glanced around. "Really? It's actually fairly cold."

You frowned and shook your head as you bit the inside of your lip. "Okay, well, um, your apology is accepted, so you can leave now-"

A hand lightly swept your bangs away from your eyes and a slightly calloused thumb rubbed against your cheek. "Why is your face so warm?"

"I, um, well...I have an, um fever! I have a fever, yeah."

"You have a fever? You shouldn't be staying alone while you have a fever. Something bad could happen."

You puffed, your lips pursed from pouting. "Why would you care?"

Jumin went silent and retracted his hand from your face, slightly offended by your tone. "Because, you are my assistant."

"You never cared about Jaehee's well being."

"Because she's a strong woman-"

"Oh, and I'm not?" you questioned, brow furrowed in a glare as you pulled away from him.

"...You're such a stubborn girl."

"Don't tell me what I already know, Jumin Han."

He smirked and tilted his head to the side, slowly stepping closer to me. "Do I hear a hint of _lust_ in your voice?"

Taken aback by his sentence your eyes widen and you blush more. "Y-You must be mistaken, Jumin."

Jumin chuckled and shook his head. "If you say so." He looked down at you, his scent seeming to wrap itself around your body. His after shave was slightly stronger than his cologne, but that didn't matter. He smelled _good_ , which made you only want him more. Those cold eyes stared deeply into yours as you stared back with much brighter ones. Your body seemed to shudder at the close proximity of him being near you and you didn't think that you would be able to tempt yourself much longer. Your hunger for him grew as you imagined your fingers running through his silky ebony locks, feeling so soft between your fingers as your lips grazed his jaw line as one of his hands tangled itself in your hair while the other gripped your hip tightly, nails slightly digging into you.

You found yourself grabbing Jumin's tie, forcefully pulling him slightly lower to meet you halfway in a kiss. Lips connected, sending a pleasurable shock through your body all the way to your toes. Your lips molded perfectly with each other, seeming as though you wanted _one another_. Your hand pulled his tie closer, feeling the need to have his body warmth against yours. One of his hands placed itself on your shoulder while the other set itself on your hip. He slowly pushed away, a slight trail of saliva following your parting lips. A blush crept itself onto your face as you realized what you had just done. _To your boss._

"Jumin…"

 _ **Alright**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this**_

 _ **R &R peeps!**_


	2. Unexpected

_Let Me Love You_

Maybe it was the amount of paperwork on your desk that kept you from leaving your office, or maybe it was the warmth and comfort. The most possible, and actual, answer to why you didn't leave was because of the fear that would strike you if you passed Jumin's office due to your previous actions the night before. Of course, it was embarrassing. _For both of you._ You felt as if you had made things 1000000 times more awkward than they had ever been. As far as you knew, no one else but you and Jumin knew about the incident and you were planning on keeping it that way. If anyone found out, it could ruin Jumin's image. And, possibly, yours. But, keeping it to yourself was killing you and you couldn't hold it needed to tell someone, but who?

Not Zen. He'd flip out on _Jumin_ even though it wasn't his fault. You couldn't tell Yoosung. He'd accidently spill the beans to someone else and it would not turn out too well for you. You couldn't tell Jaehee. She would confront Jumin Han about it and disapprove of your emotions towards him. Maybe you could tell V. He was a close friend of Jumin's and would understand you better than the others. Heck, Jumin had probably already told V about it.

You sighed frustratingly as you pushed away from the stack of papers on your desk. Shaking your head, you stood up and stared down at your work. You had successfully organized all of the papers and documents. But...if you were finished doing that, then that meant you were actually done for the day. You could actually leave early and go home and catch up on party planning. The stress automatically left your body and you sighed happily, putting your hair in a loose bun and adjusting your classes while making your way to the filing cabinet. You opened the drawer and fingered through the dates and names, putting the files where they belonged.

A smile spread across your face as you remembered about the new skirt you wore to work. Instead of such a tight pencil skirt, you wore a somewhat loose skirt that looked like it would be part of a school girls uniform. It was black and went perfect with your thin, white button up shirt, which had the four top buttons buttoned for appropriate work attire. You adjusted the skirt, slightly pulling it up more, then you went back to putting things where they went.

"Those bastards don't understand the importance of communication in a trade," a voice said as it entered your office, closing the door behind it. You turned around to see Jumin as he frustratingly ran his hand through his hair. You starde at him, freezing as you two made eye contact. You swallowed and nodded, as if somehow responding to him.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Mr. Han," you sighed, closing the filing cabinet and walking back to your desk. You felt his eyes on your back, which made you nervous. You set a binder down on top of your desk and opened it to look at your schedule.

"I don't understand why they aren't compatible with the guidelines of how we run things here," Jumin continued, placing his hands on his hips, shaking his head in anger.

"I don't understand why you're ranting to me," you replied. "You never show emotion towards things unless it involves Elizabeth, so why would you care how people view you or how they listen to you?"

Jumin frowned and shook his head. "I-it's not that I care. It just annoys me that some people can't follow easy rules in business."

"Then explain it in a more simple way, Mr. Han."

"I have."

"Try a different approach."

"How?"

"I don't know, that's your problem not mine."

Jumin growled and you turned to look at him. "My problem _is_ your problem, Sapphire." He sighed and folded his arms, lightly tapping his foot. "What is wrong with you today? You've been in here all day, called a pass in the conference room, didn't get my smoothy and haven't communicated with me at all."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Stop bullshitting, Sapphire, something is off. You'd never make me sit in a conference meeting a lone."

You blushed. "I'm not bullshitting. I'm fine, i have just been busy." You glared at him with a frown. "Plus, my opinion in this type of situation doesn't matter, remember? You said so yourself."

"And i also apologized," he spat back, mirroring your glare.

You rolled your eyes and turned your head to the side. "Whatever, Jumin."

Suddenly, you couldn't move and the back of your thighs were pressed against the edge of the desk, your hands setting on top of it as cool fingers were on either sides of your face, making you look into grey eyes. The smell of the man's after shave swarmed around you like the previous night and you swallowed the lump in your throat as you noticed how close your faces were.

"You'll address me by _Mr. Han_ in the work space," he whispered sinfully, causing goosebumps to appear on your arms and partially on your legs.

"Yes, Mr. Han….."

He tilted his head to the right, studying your face and the shade of red that was plastered on your cheeks. You felt your legs begin to turn into jelly as his minty breath swept across your nose. His hands settled on your shoulders as he slowly pushed himself away so that he was arms length away. You exhaled shakily and closed your eyes nervously, somewhat glad that his body heat had left. Thoughts that should be contained began to race through your mind, making you blush harder and bite your lip, lightly squeezing your thighs together. The memory of his lips on yours made you crave him and the smell of him made you want to grab him by the collar and have your way. But, that would never happen. You were, once again, just his assistant. _Wipe these thoughts away! Uhg…..so impure. You can't have these thoughts at work, Sapphire! Bad, Sapphire, BAD!_

"Hmf….." you sighed as you lazily opened your eyes, seeing Jumin stare at you with big eyes. Your eyes widened and you stood straight, staring at him with a scared expression. Jumin blinked and inhaled shakily as he narrowed his eyes in a smirk. That smug look on his face could only mean bad. Nothing good would be able to come from that look…..That look of want…...of lust…..of _hunger._ He walked back up to you, bodies only centimeters apart, as he placed his hands on your hips. Slowly and gently, his left hand rubbed up, slowly going to your back and in between your shoulder blades as the right hand moved up and partially under your armpit. His face moved down, placing his lips next to your ear as he breathed lightly, sending chills down your spine.

"Why do you do this to me?"

"Wh-what?" you questioned.

He inhaled and let out a soft chuckle. "You play with my patients; with my power to hold it in. Why do you have to be so-" he nips at your earlobe, causing you to gasp "- _arousing?_ "

Your breath catches in your throat and you hold your breath, freezing in place as your mind turns fuzzy. _What is he saying? What is he doing? What does he mean by that question? Do I…...actually tempt him? That must mean...he reciprocates my feelings.._

"Are you uncomfortable with me being so forward with my feelings?" he whispered, his mouth closer to your ear.

"N-no."

You feel him smirk against your ear. " _Good."_

You yelp as you're hoisted up and onto the table, your legs slightly spread as Jumin goes in between them, pulling you closer by the hips. Your heart melts as his lips smashed against yours in a fierce, lustful kiss. Your hands shot up to his hair, lightly tugging at his locks. His hands remove yours from his hair and he pinned your arms to your sides as he continued the heated kiss, forcefully opening your lips with his tongue. A slight groan escaped your throat as you felt his warm tongue explore your mouth. You tried to pull him closer, but with every move he would tighten his grip on your arms.

He lightly pulled away, his lips still brushing against yours as he whispered, "Thank God you got rid of that pencil skirt."

You were about to question until you felt his hand wrap one of your legs around his waist. "I won't allow you to use your hands to pull me closer. I'm in control."

You exposed more of your neck as he placed rough kisses up and down the column of your throat. You wished you were able to do something, but you found something arousing about him being such an alpha. His calloused thumb lightly parted your lips, his tongue diving into your mouth in a sweet makeout session. With each stroke of his tongue against yours your body jolted, pleasure rushing through every vein that you had, through every pore and nerve in your body. Your body shivered, your leg pulling Jumin closer to you, letting you shove your tongue in his mouth. An exasperated groan escaped Jumin, arousing you even more.

Then, in a sudden movement, your back was pressed against the desk and your hands were held above your head, Jumin's chest pressed against your abdomen as his lips trailed kisses down your neck and over your collarbones.

You gasped in pleasure as you looked over at your door. Footsteps were approaching and you shook your head, coming back to your senses. "Jumin.." you breathed. "Jumin-"

"Sh." He sat you up and held your mouth closed as he, too, heard the approaching footsteps. You held your breath as Jumin went silent. The sound stopped in front of the door and there was a knock.

"Sapphire?" Jaehee questioned.

Jumin slipped his hand off of your mouth. You gulped and said, "Yes?"

"Will you be needing a ride home today?"

"N-no thank you, Jaehee. I have more work to do."

Jaehee chuckled. "Oh i see. Well, be careful on your walk home." With that, the footsteps started again and the sound got more quiet with each step. A sigh escaped your lips as you looked at Jumin, who was staring down at you.

"Mr. Han-"

"Sapphire," Jumin said, pushing away from you. "You aren't to speak of this to anyone, understood?"

"Of course, Mr. Han."

Jumin lightly grinned and softly pulled your chin towards his face, placing a gentle kiss on your lips. You stared at his closed eyes. He pulled away and fixed your clothing so that it looked normal and not very ruffled and messy. He helped you off of the table and fixed his tie, straightening it out.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow at the usually time, I presume?" he asked as you pulled down your skirt so it was where it was suppose to be. You looked up at him and did a bashful nod.

"Of course, Mr. Han."

"Don't stay here too late, Sapphire." He kissed your lips and walked to the door. "Until next time." He left without closing the door behind him, leaving you to wonder what the Hell had just happened. _Uhg. He's going to be the death of me._


	3. This Feeling

_Let Me Love You_

Maybe one or two would do. No, more to the left. Hmm...no, take that off, it's too plain. No no no, that's not right," Jumin sighed and rubbed his temples as Mr. Kim smiled and held up a different color. You cringed as he held up the dirty lavender color, knowing that he wouldn't approve of that one either. Jumin looked up and frowned as he saw the distasteful color.

"You clearly have no taste in things that match," he said as he stood up.

"I'm sorry, but you asked for spring colors."

"Since when is _shitty lavender_ a spring color?" he asked, annoyance filling his tone.

"Mr. Han," you said, slightly frowning. "Perhaps you should try a different arrangement of colors for the party."

"You're the party planner, not me. You suggested Spring colors."

"Of course, I know that, but please, listen." You walked over to the pile of colored paper, rummaging for a certain one. You pulled out a lovely plum color that match the cherry blossom pink. You showed Jumin and walked over to him, setting it on his desk. "The contrasting colors don't really compliment each other. It'll look better if we used something like…." A sigh escaped your mouth as you placed a blue grey paper on his desk. "...something like this would look great with white."

Jumin Han studied the colors and tightened his tie. "Hm. I see what you mean. We'll go with this and white."

"Perfect!" Kim said as he wrote it down in his little book. He shook hands with Jumin Han and you then left the office. Jumin leaned against his desk and put one hand in his pocket as he looked at you. You were organizing some things in your book, letting it know that you had completed a task. You've been able to finish work earlier than usual lately, which left a lot of free time on your hands. You were able to catch up on your party planning, putting you ahead of schedule.

"Sapphire, have you taken out the guests that won't be attending?"

"Yes, Mr. Han."

Jumin walked over to you to see what you were up to. He stood by you, eyes intently watching as you placed all files of attending guests in a yellow folder. It had been two days, marking this day Friday, since the unexpected incident between you and Jumin. Nothing had happened since, but you would catch him staring at you or see his eyes roll over your body in a praise. This got you thinking that he _wanted_ you. That he still craved you and wanted more. More kisses. More hugs. More _everything_. If he felt the way that you felt, it was no reason to hide it.

"Have you looked at the prices?"

You looked at Jumin and smiled. "Yes. The restaurant says that it's cheaper to enter if you're paired. Singles cost 2,000 yen. Couples cost 200 yen."

"Wow. It's a lot cheaper for couples." Jumin frowned and studied the papers on the small desk. "Contact all guest and tell them to bring a plus one. It'll be easier that way."

"Yes, Mr. Han." You turned around to find Jumin staring at your face. You blushed and smiled. "Is something wrong, Mr. Han?"

"Yes."

Your smile quickly faded away and you frowned, wondering what you did to seemingly upset him. He took a long strand of your hair in his hand and rubbed it between his fingers, staring at it peacefully. You watched him as he tucked it behind your ear, looking into your eyes while doing so. "Are you wearing a different perfume?"

"Um, y-yes, Mr. Han."

"Hmm…." He smiled as you took one of your hands in his, placing it on his shoulder. He then grabbed your other hand in his and began to lightly sway back and forth, as if dancing. "Tell me, Sapphire. Can you dance?"

"Y-yes."

"Will you be dancing at the party?"

"N-no, Mr. Han. I have to work during the party."

He quickly frowned and let go of you, his eyes suddenly cold. "You won't be attending the party?" he questioned.

You backed away from him and shook your head. "N-no.. I thought it would be okay if i missed it since I've only worked there for a couple months." You looked away with a saddened frown.

Jumin stared at you for a moment as you played with your hair, something that you usually did when you were nervous. His hand cupped your face, tilting it too look up at him due to the height differences. His eyes seemed to burn into yours, creating two gaping holes in your face. "My assistant must come. Of course, I won't force you to." He then laughed. "That was a funny joke."

"What was?"

"Me saying I wouldn't force you." His eyes narrowed as that dangerous smirk appeared.

"Y-you can't make me-"

"Well, of course i can." He pulled your face closer to his as his other hand toyed with your hair. "Why would you be so silly as to think that I wouldn't? You'll do as i say…..because you have _feelings_ for me."

 _How'd he know? It was because of those kisses, huh? Because i didn't refuse to kiss back. Because i went along with it….dammit._

You blushed and stared at his soft lips that were only centimeters from you. How were you to respond to that? It was embarrassing to you that he knew. He could use that against you, and you couldn't deny it. "..."

"Exactly. You won't deny what you feel towards me."

"Neither will you, I assume?" you said, frowning.

"...What are you implying?"

"I'm simply implying that I'm not the only one of us that has those feelings."

He stared at you with a stone cold face as he let go of your face. " _Sure._ "

You felt as if something in you died at his response. _Sure?_ Wow. He didn't have the same feelings. He was just toying with you to do what he wanted you to do, to have you as his personal doll that he could use as he wished. This angered you to a whole nother level that made you want to cry. The way he kissed you meant nothing. The way he touched and felt you meant nothing…..

You angrily pushed him away from you, causing him to slightly stumble back in surprise by the sudden rage. You grabbed your things and pushed past Jumin, running out of his office and into the elevator.

 **[707 has entered the chatroom]**

 **Yoosung:** 707!

 **Jaehee** **:** Luciel, how are you?

 **707** **:** Im

 **707:** doing

 **707** **:** Fantastic

 **707** **:** rightnowimreallybusy

 **Jaehee** **:**?

 **Zen:** Typo

 **Yoosung** **:** Are you busy?

 **707:** When is the glorious 707 not busy? ^^

 **Zen** **:** He has a point

 **[Jumin Han entered the chatroom]**

 **707** **:** Mr. Trust Fund!

 **Jumin Han** **:** Hello

 **Jaehee:** Mr. Han

 **Jumin Han** **:** I think I've made a mistake.

 **707** **:** What?! *gasp* Mr. Trust Fund made a mistake?!

 **Jumin Han** **:** -_-

 **Yoosung** **:** What happened, Jumin?

 **Jumin Han** **:** Sapphire is very….unhappy with me.

 **ZEN:** What did you do to her? *glares*

 **Jumin Han** **:** I said something offensive i guess.

 **Jaehee** **:** What did you say?

 **Jumin Han** **:** It's…..personal

 **ZEN** **:** If it's personal why bring it up?!

 **[707 has sent a picture]**

 **707** **:** Screenshot off of CCTV

 **ZEN:** Why do you have cameras in the apartment? -_-

 **707** **:** the question is

 **707** **:** why wouldn't I have a camera in the apartments?

 **ZEN** **: -_-** you're a creep, Luciel

 **Jaehe** **:** You're just barely noticing this, Zen?

 **ZEN** **:**...you're right

 **Yoosung** **:** Where'd Jumin go?

 **Jumin** **:** I'm here….

 **[707 has sent a picture]**

 **Jumin Han:** …..

 **ZEN** **:** JUMIN HAN, YOU JERK! SHE'S CRYING BECAUSE OF YOU!

 **[Jumin Han has left the chatroom]**

 **Yoosung** **:** he left

 **707** **:** He probably felt bad

 **ZEN** **:** I highly doubt that

 **[Jaehee has left the chatroom]**

 **[707 has left the chatroom]**

 **[ZEN has left the chatroom]**

 **[Yoosung has left the chatroom]**

You sat on your bed in your baggy black sweater and white pajama shorts with a cup of coffee in your hand and your glasses lazily placed on your face. Your knees were touching your chest as you were hunched over your coffee, staring into the dark brown abyss. The steam constantly fogged your lenses, slightly entertaining you in your current state of boredom and sadness. You still couldn't believe that you just let your boss have his way with you, toying with your emotions while aware of your feelings towards him. You couldn't help but to feel really pained by his simple response. It hurt, of course, but at this point you were more angry than sad. Your heart hurt. It felt like crumbling into a pile in your chest cavity.

Your attention turned to the hallway as you heard multiple knocks on your front door. You sighed as you stood up and walked to door, expecting girl scouts or something. You opened it and automatically regretted it. Jumin was there, panting, the first four buttons unbuttoned and his tie hanging loosely around his neck. His hair was a mess and his mouth slightly hanged open as he tried to catch his breath.

"..S...Sapphire.."

"What do you want?" you spat.

"Listen to me-"

"Just hurry and tell me so you can leave me alone."

Jumin stood straight and swept his hair from his face. "Please….forgive me for what i did...for..what i said. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Oh. great, is that all?" you asked with annoyance in your tone, clearly wanting him to leave.

"No-"

"Oh, well too bad, i have to go," you said as you went to close the door. His foot stopped the door from closing and he pushed his way inside, causing you to back away. He frowned as he closed the door behind him, turning to you and breathing heavily. You went to speak but was cut off as Jumin spoke. "Shut up. Just _listen_ to me, Sapphire. Stop talking for one damn second." He walked to you and embraced you in a bear hug, lightly stroking your hair as he held your head against his chest. "Sapphire. Please, excuse my previous words. I was being a fool, and I'm admitting to that, so give me some credit. I'm a very classy male that takes pride in himself and things that I associate with, especially prized possessions and objects, including my assistants."

"I'm not a possession or an object, Jumin," you mumbled against his chest, trying to push away.

"Listen. You aren't an object or possession, but you are something that i take pride in and think very highly of and if I had anything similar to emotions for you I would've done something about it already."

 _SO...he doesn't feel the same about you….._

"Or…...so I thought." He forced you to look up at him as he licked his lips. "I can't control myself; can't contain the fiery hunger that builds up in my abdomen whenever you're near or i smell you.." He leaned down and sniffed your hair. "A smell so arousing, I'm surprised others have been able to contain themselves. These past days, I haven't been able to hide it...I've needed to let it out, to feed my hunger and devour you, but I have been able to yet do so."

"Jumin.."

"Please….Sapphire. Let me take you. _I need you._ " He inhaled sharply as he sniffed in your scent once again. He stared down at you as you began to look up at him, unsure of what to think of his words. His hands moved to your shoulders as he lightly held you up, making you step on your tippy toes, as he crashed your body against his, smashing your lips together hard enough to leave a bruise. This was a new type of force. A new type of feeling. It wasn't quite love….it wasn't quite lust. It seemed to be out of his hunger. He wanted to devour you one by one, to take you all and claim you…..but not as _his._

"Jumin," you breathed against his lips as he ran both hands through your hair. "Jumin, stop….."

Jumin continued his actions as you struggled to pull away. "Jumin…..this isn't right...Jumin, stop…" You pushed him away and frowned as you stared into his eyes. They were full of lust and want, something that you didn't want any part of. You didn't want to do things with someone who just lusted for you. He didn't want to _be_ with you...he just _wanted_ you. "This….isn't right. You can't do this...I won't...I don't want to be your toy-"

"Oh, but you wouldn't be my toy," he said with a heart melting smile. "You'd be my kitty."

"...your…..kitty?"

"Mhm. Meow for me."

You blushed terribly as you gulped, not sure of what to do. He pushed you against a wall, framing your head in between his hands. A slight grin placed itself on your face. _He's been playing with my feelings these past days to satisfy his own desires….._ You smirked and tilted your head to the side. " _Meow~_ "

Jumin's eyes widened and he stiffened as you wrapped your arms around his waist, slowly pulling him closer to you. "Meow."

"Sapphire.."

You kissed his chin and pulled his head down as you whispered in his ear. "I'm not doing this with you out of lust, Jumin." With that, you ducked under his arm, freeing yourself from the awkward closeness. You adjusted your glasses, going into the kitchen and pouring yourself some coffee.

"You got my hopes up."

"I know." You turned to face him as you sipped your drink. "Now, imagine that happening 2-3 times in one week."

"I'm not going to imagine such thing."

You laughed. "I figured."

Jumin frowned and folded his arms, facing you with a disappointed expression. "I don't approve of this."

"I don't care. You're not the boss of me outside of work."

"Hm….I see. And if I were…..would you still reject my feelings?"

Your eyes met. "I haven't rejected your feelings. I rejected your lust only."

"Did i not mention my feelings?"

"No. You went from apologizing to _'i have a devouring lust for you that's consuming me'_ and THAT'S when I rejected you."

Jumin looked at you questioningly and fixed the cuffs on his sleeves. "Well, I must have gotten carried away. Like i said before, you are too tempting." He cleared his throat and looked at the floor, then at you again. "Sapphire, i thought my heart only had a place for one woman in my life; My beloved Elizabeth the 3rd. But, I've seemed to realize that you are on my mind most days at work and I forget about my queen. She'll purr constantly from lack of attention, but I cannot help but only think of you. So, I can assure you that what I feel is not only lust towards you. I have very deep feelings for you that I developed from having you live with me for a couple days and through the messenger app. Please, believe me when I say this. I want you as mine. I need you to accept my affection towards you so that no one else can confess their love for you."

You inhaled deeply, slightly freezing as he walked to you, lightly rubbing your cheek when he was in front of you. A tight knot formed in your stomach and you sighed shakily as he grinned. You looked up at him and smiled goofily as you giggled. " _Meow._ "


	4. Why so Tempting

_Let Me Love You_

Fingers typed furiously against a keyboard, making them have a very slight orange pigment due to the chips. His glasses glinted as he smirked, a Honey Buddha chip hanging in his mouth.

"Ouh." A small chuckle escaped his mouth as he looked towards the CCTV, seeing the girl with bright blue hair sitting in her front room, eating lasagna. Her eyes shined as she flipped the page in her book, smiling as she read it.

ERROR

"Hm?" Amber eyes turned towards the computer monitor and he grunted as the screen turned green.

 **ERROR**

 **ERROR**

"Well, shit." He laughed and pressed enter, causing his screen to turn off. _Hm._

 _ **I'm a Barbie Girl, In A barbie World-**_

"Huh? Oh!" He picked up his phone and answered it with a chuckle. "Mr. Trust Fund!"

"Luciel," the other answered solemnly.

"What's up?"

"I have a request."

"Ooooh, does it involve you giving me money?" 707 replied.

"...No."

"Then I am not interested, good sir. Super Seven - Zero - Seven can only help serve justice if money is involved!"

"Luciel. You're an idiot. Doing things for money isn't just full." He sighed in annoyance. "If you do it correctly and efficiently then I will throw in some sort of pay-"

"Say no more! I'm all ears!"

"You have a CCTV that is connected to Sapphire's house, yes?"

"Mhm, correct!"

"I will only ask you to do one thing. Make sure no other boys enter Sapphire's house."

A smirk settled on the ginger ones face. "Oh, Jumin Han is the jealous and overprotective type, eh?"

"I am serious. Don't Bullshit me, Luciel."

"Aye Aye, Captain! Will do!"

And with that, the phones hanged up. 707 sighed and spun in his chair. _Sapphire and Jumin Han...together? Uhg….she needs to be careful._

 _..._

 **ZEN** : no that's not what I said. I said I refused the offer due to my allergies.

 **Yoosung** : According to LOLOL's rules, one player must be honest!

 **Jaehee** : This isn't your stupid game, Yoosung -_-

 **Yoosung** : *gasps* you..you insulted LOLOL

 **Jaehee:** yes I suppose I did.

 **Yoosung** : that means you offended me!

 **ZEN:** It's just a game Yoosung.

 **Yoosung:** T-T

 **[Yoosung has left the chat room]**

 **ZEN:** -_- I swear, he's like a big baby

 **[Jumin Han has entered the chat room]**

 **Jaehee:** Mr. Han

 **Jumin Han:** hello

 **Jaehee:** aren't you suppose to be in a meeting?

 **Jumin Han** : Yes. But no one appeared to show up due to Sapphire's words of confidence last meeting.

 **ZEN:** What?

 **Jaehee:** On Wednesday, Sapphire gave a speech that was very meaningful. I'm guessing it worked.

 **Jumin Han:** Mhm. My thoughts exactly.

 **[Jumin Han sent a picture]**

 **ZEN** : …. O_O !

 **Jaehee:** why...did you have to send that?

 **ZEN:** S..Sapphire! O_O

 **Jumin Han** : Yes. She no longer wears pencil skirts to work.

 **ZEN:** IT SHOWS SO MUCH!?

 **Jumin Han:** I agree. I'll have to punish her later for such exposure….

 **Jaehee:**?

 **ZEN:** PUNISH HER?!

 **Jumin Han:** Or perhaps I'll tie her to the bed instead….

 **ZEN** :What are you talking about!?

 **[Sapphire has entered the chat room]**

 **Sapphire:** Hey guys

 **ZEN** : Sapphire!

 **Jumin Han:** Hello sweety.

 **Sapphire:** Hi, Jumin :)

 **ZEN:** SWEETY?! ARE YOU TWO!

 **Jaehee:** it appears so.

 **Sapphire** : you guys didn't know?

 **Jumin Han:** No one has told them. I guess when we told Luciel he thought it was a secret

 **Sapphire** : hm...perhaps. Jumin? What's all the talk with punishing me?

 **Jumin Han** : you're exposing yourself too much...only I get to see that side of you. You must be punished

 **Sapphire** : Jumin -_-

 **Jumin Han:** Look at the time. I must be getting to my office. Please excuse me.

 **ZEN:** you're excused -_-

 **Jaehee:** goodbye Mr. Han.

 **Jumin Han:** Goodbye, my sweet. I will see you in my office.

 **Sapphire:** :) Okay Jumin love.

 **[Jumin Han has left the chat room]**

 **[Sapphire has left the chat room]**

 **ZEN** : I don't know how I should feel about this…

 **Jaehee:** Me either…

...

Jumin Han sat in his chair, writing down some things onto an agreement paper with another company. His face was set in a stern look as he mumbled to himself, sighing every now and then, only when he'd glance up and see you, who was sitting on the edge of his desk, one very exposed leg over the other. Your hair was set in a bun, a way Jumin was very _very_ fond of, and your glasses hung loosely on your face and you bit your lip, playing with a strand of fallen hair.

"Sapphire."

You looked down at Jumin, his grey eyes staring up at you. He had a poker face, and you couldn't quite tell what he was thinking, which slightly worried you. He licked his lips and stared at you hungrily, daring you to answer him.

"Yes..?"

"Come."

You hopped off of the desk and made your way around, standing in front of Jumin. He placed his hands on your hips and pulled you closer, shoving his face in your stomach as he held you closely to him, sniffing in your scent. A smile spread across your face and you ran your fingers through his hair, hearing a sigh escape his throat.

"Mm...you smell wonderful; so clean and well kept." Jumin looked up at you, your boobs slightly in the way. Jumin Han placed a hand on each boob, slightly and softly pushing them down, causing you to gasp.

"J-Jumin..!"

"What? I couldn't see your face," he said as he smirked, lightly massaging your boobs. You grinned with a slight chuckle as his hands released your breasts, sliding down to your bare legs, rubbing the spot behind your knee. His breath was warm and hot against your covered stomach and his fingers were smooth and cold, sending little shivers up your spine. To get your mind off of the strange feeling it was giving you, you set your hands on his shoulders and lightly squeezed and rubbed them, giving him a somewhat massage. He groaned into your stomach and moved his hands up underneath your leg, settling on the back of your bare thigh. His fingers stretched and lightly grazed the skin right beneath your butt, making your face go a crimson red.

"Hm…..it's very warm down here….I like warmth.." Jumin slightly pulled away and removed his hands. "Your face is all red. I'll take it that I was doing a good job at teasing then."

"Shut up," you mumbled as you folded your arms.

"That wasn't very nice. You need to be nice to your master, kitten."

Biting your lip, you said, "...of course, Jumin love. I was just being honest though." You leaned down and bit his bottom lip, lightly suckling in it then removing it from your mouth. You smirked and narrowed your eyes as you whispered against his lips. "And, you do appreciate honesty, don't you, Master?"

Jumin's cheeks turned rosy and a deep growl erupted from his chest as he pulled you onto his lip; your butt on his crotch and your legs over one arm of the chair as his left hand shot up your skirt and pressed a finger against your clit, and the right hand grabbing a handful of your hair, pulling your face closer. " _You know how much you make me want to have my way with you, kitten?"_ he whispered, his lips pressing against your jawline. _"It's unfair how you tease me so; by day and night,_ _ **especially**_ _over the phone. I crave you."_ He sighed frustratingly. "But….I did say I'd try to tempt myself from devouring you."

His finger lightly rubbed up on your clit, earning a slight groan from you. You closed your eyes tightly and inhaled deeply. His smirk grew as he removed his finger, placing it against his tongue as he licked it. You opened your eyes to see him do this and you blushed more. He held the finger in his mouth and then he closed his eyes, groaning. _"Mmmmmm."_

"J..Jumin Han," you squeaked. A sigh escaped your lips as he stood you back up and leaned you against the desk so that you could hold yourself up. Jumin fixed your skirt and stood up, adjusting his tie.

"This wouldn't have happened if you wore those tight pencil skirts," he taunted, slightly chuckling at your embarrassment.

"Oh, hush you," you pouted, looking away.

"Sapphire."

Your gaze turned back to Jumin as he traced his finger along your jawline. He placed a soft kiss onto your lips, drawing a soft moan from you. "Oh, Sapphire, my kitten. I'll see you tomorrow morning at work. Don't be late, love." He picked up his jacket and walked out of the office.

"Uhhhhg," you groaned angrily, folding your arms once again. "Every Time we are _alone_ in a fucking office, something sexual _has_ to occur." You shook your head and looked out if the glass windows. "What am I going to do with him…"

...

"Let me iiin!

"Shhhhhh!" you hissed, slowly unlocking your door, seeing Yoosung. His golden locks blew in the wind as he smiled.

"Sapphire! It's been forever since I've seen you!" He hugged you tightly and you smiled as you let him enter your house. He walked in and inhaled. "Why has it been so long? I haven't seen you since..hm…...last month when i took you on a date!"

You giggled nervously as you closed the door behind you. You walked to the couch and sat down, Yoosung sitting next to you. His smile never left his face and it seemed to flow to you.

"So, Yoosung, what have you been up to?"

"Just studying actually. Oh! And I'm in the process of making my own game!"

"Really? Like, a PC game or-"

"Nuh uh. A console game. It'll be super great!"

You giggled then looked at your phone as it buzzed.

 _Jumin Han: Kitten, call me. The meeting is over._

You gulped and came to the realization of something. _Shit! He'll freak if he finds out Yoosung is here. Hm….what should i do?_

"Sapphire, are you alright? You look worried?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. I just remembered that I had some stuff that I had to do."

Yoosung smile sadly. "Oh! I see. Well, I'll come by some other time when you're available, alright?" He stood up as you did, then pulled you into an embrace. "Stay safe and try not to go outside. It's pretty windy and cold."

"You too, Yoosung."

He nodded then left. You sighed in relief and walked to the door to lock it. You leaned against it and slid down as you took your phone out of your pocket, dialing Jumin Han's number. It rang for quite a few seconds.

"Hello. I'm sorry if i asked you to call me at a bad time."

"Oh, don't worry, _meow,"_ you giggled.

Jumin chuckled. "Kitten, you're so cute."

"More cute than Elizabeth the 3rd?"

"...How could you not be? You're a precious, _lustful_ kitten." He growled over the phone and you blushed. "I can't stop thinking of you; the way you smell, the way you feel-" he groaned "the way you _taste._ "

"Jumin Love….." you said, slightly whimpering.

"Tell me. What would you like to do tomorrow? We are traveling to Hawaii for...business related reasons. What would you like to do there?"

"Anything with you sounds fine, meow."

"Hmm….Tell me, my kitten. I don't want to do things I would like to do. I want to do things you want to do. I want to spoil you beyond all riches."

You bit your lip and smiled brightly. "Even more than Elizabeth?"

He chuckled softly. "Yes, my love. Even more than Elizabeth." He sighed. "I would really like to sleep with you tonight. It would be very….. _eventful…._ but, sadly, I cannot. Huh? Oh…"

"Is something wrong, Love?" you questioned.

"It appears so. I have to go. People from another meeting are here. I wish I could stay longer to talk to you and tempt you to want me more and to crave me, kitten."

You smirked and licked your lips as you whispered into the phone. "Oh, daddy Jumin….do you have to go? Kitty will be lonely if you leave me. Who will tease me while you're gone?"

Jumin hitched a breath. "Just…..uhg. Don't play with yourself unless I'm on the phone, Kitty. Those noises you'll make are for me to hear."

"Then you should hurry, Daddy Jumin."

Jumin choked through the phone and you giggled. He gulped and said, "I will be right back, kitten."

You smiled to yourself as the line went dead. "Oh, Jumin Han."

...

Yoosung frowned as he pushed away from the door. He shook his head in sadness as he walked away from it, making his way back to his apartment. He didn't know that Jumin and Sapphire were _dating._ It made no sense. She's like a female version of Seven, and Jumin absolutely despises him. How could this happen? Was it possible for this to even be true? Why would Sapphire pick Jumin out of all the other boys she knew? They had NOTHING in common…

"Maybe…...They just click, huh?" Yoosung asked himself as he held back tears. "Maybe…"

...

" _Is this really necessary?"_

" _Of course it is, Kitten."_

" _Nhg. It's..soft yet slightly uncomfortable."_

" _Are you whining? Hm, we haven't even started and you're already asking to get punished. How naughty."_

" _Jumin-"_

 _Slap to the ass_

" _Ah~"_

" _No. I am_ _ **master**_ _, understood Kitty?"_

" _Y..yes, Master."_

" _Hmm…..You look delicious right now. If only you could see yourself."_

" _M-Master….."_

" _Hm? What is it?"_

" _It's time to wake up."_

" _What?"_

"Jumin. Jumin! Wake up, sleepy head."

Jumin opened his eyes in a hurry as he sat up and looked around. You giggled and shook your head, going behind him and rubbing his neck. "Did you not sleep very good last night?"

"Hm...I suppose I didn't."

You gave off an exaggerated gasp and went in front of him. "What? No way, this can't be possible! Jumin Han messed up his perfectly, planned out sleeping schedule? How did this happen?"

"You want to know what happened? You know what happened."

You mentally smirked. Of course you knew what happened. After Jumin had called you back, you two had a very….. _heated_ conversation, a conversation not meant for innocent minds. It started out little, you only saying how it felt good when he touched you earlier that day in his office. Then, it got more intense as you two described what you wanted to do with each other, Jumin being very descriptive. You seemed to have much knowledge in this subject ,which both surprised and pleased Jumin Han.

Jumin Han growled. "It's not fair. You know I can hardly control myself around you on a day to day basis. How much harder do you think it is for me to control myself when you say such things like that?"

"I like teasing you, though, Daddy Jumin," you said, lightly tugging on his tie, making his face come closer to yours.

"You shouldn't call me that in public, Sapphire."

You pouted. "Awe. Why not? You don't like it, huh?"

"I love it. I get aroused just thinking of it. But please, not in public."

You licked your lips. "But nobody's here."

Jumin gripped a handful of your hair and pulled it back. "You're lucky we'll be on a flight full of people today. Now-" he licked up your neck and stood "-behave."

You giggled and stood, slightly shaking your butt as if saying come get me. "Oh, but I am behaving. You're the one who fell asleep during a conference hall."

"It was your fault."


	5. First fight

_Let Me Love You_

V sat in the chair comfortably as he waited for the girl. Those dark glasses covered his bright eyes as they started blankly at the menu, sighing and shaking his head, not knowing what to get. His appetite had slowly left him as he waited. _It's my fault for getting here so early. She's not suppose to be here for another ten minutes. If she's anything like other girls, she'll be a couple minutes late. Hm….Maybe it would be best if i pre-ordered our food. She likes foreign food since she's…..well, foreign. Hm….What do they have here that she likes…..hmm_

"Excuse me, sir. Are you ready to order?"

V looked up at the waitress. She smiled softly at him as he chuckled. "No, I'm afraid not yet. What are your specials?"

"Our specials are Chili Pickled Cabbage, Kimchi Stew and Deep Fried Mandu."

 _Hm…._ "..Do you have any sort of pasta?"

She nodded and smiled as she turned the page in the menu and pointed to a section. "Yes we do. We have Polenta Lasagna with Kale and Roasted Butternut Squash Lasagna."

"Hm...actually, I'll have an order of the Polenta Lasagna with Kale."

"Perfect choice, sir. Anything else?"

"And an order of Chili Pickled Cabbage."

The waitress smiled and took his menu. "I'll get that out as fast as i can, sir."

"Thank you."

The girl left V as he sighed. Boy, did he dislike conversing in small conversations. They always felt awkward for an unknown reason. Maybe it was due to the lack of communication? Or, perhaps, it was due to the fact that small talk usually happened with people he didn't even know? Although, he was comfortable talking to people he wasn't well acquainted with. A frown appeared on his soft face as his eyelids closed over his eyes, giving him some peace away from reality. He had been getting headaches lately and he didn't know why. His guess was that it was due to the slow progression of his eyesight becoming worse and worse. This made it quite difficult when he tried taking pictures. Everything would be perfect and in place; he'd get in position and the lights would be set. Then, the pounding would start. It started in the back, towards his neck, then it would progress further up his scalp, reaching the middle of his brain. It would stop for a few moments, then continued to his temples. Focusing became impossible once it reached those sensitive nerves on the sides of his head. The pain would turn unbearable and he'd have to take a break before continuing the shoot. _Hmf…_

"V! I didn't expect you to be here so early!"

V looked up and saw the girl smiling brightly. Her bright blue hair fell over her left shoulder, showing much of the layers in her wavy locks. She wasn't wearing her glasses and her eyes seemed brighter than usual, causing them to look almost a light blue. The cloth on her body was a faded black, draping over one shoulder and falling loosely over her abdomen, making its way down to her waist, where there was a white band that tied around her waist, showing her curves. The fabric then loosely hanged down over the rest of her lower half, reaching the floor.

"Sapphire. That's a lovely dress."

She sat down with a smile. "Thank you, V! Jumin Han got it for me yesterday. He said it would be a nice addition to my body." She nervously chuckled. "Meaning….I probably shouldn't have worn it out in public, haha."

"Yes, perhaps." He smiled lovingly. "How has everyone been? Are they all alright?"

"Mhm. They're great. Jaehee doesn't work as much since Jumin gives me all of his work, Zen is _blasting_ in his acting career, Luciel is...well, he's still same old Luciel, and Jumin Han Is still the same. A busy, handsome, somewhat cold, businessman."

"Now, he isn't all the same."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Well, the world finally knows that he has emotions," V said with a laugh. "Since he is with you."

"Haha. Yea that's true." Sapphire took a sip of her water and quickly put it down as her eyes widened. "Oh! And Yoosung is in the process of creating his own game. He didn't tell me much about it. All I know is that it'll be for a console."

"Yoosung? Wow. He's actually making a living that involves something he enjoys."

"Yea.."

V frowned as he saw the sadness in Sapphire's eyes. "What is wrong?"

"I just...worry for Yoosung. He has no funding for the game whatsoever, since he, alone, is creating it. What if he can't continue it due to the lack of funds?"

"Have you talked to Jumin about lending some help?"

"Aaaaactually….I was thinking about asking….But, I'm just not sure he would do something like that. If it involved cats, then yeah, obviously…..But..he doesn't like games."

V smiled and tilted his head to the side. "Jumin will help if it's a friend. I know he still doesn't seem like one for affection, but just give him some time. Don't rush him. He's a very stubborn male."

"Yeah. I've noticed," Sapphire laughed as she looked at the girl approaching. The waitress was smiling as she set the two dishes down. She slightly nodded and left the two. Sapphire smiled brightly as she saw her dish. _Polenta Lasagna…...with Kale._

"Wow, V. You really know me, haha."

He smiled as he gave off a nod. "I'm glad you like it." His eyes settled on her as she began to eat. _Rika would've liked her…..she would've approved her enthusiasm and attitude towards any challenge._ His smile widened as he thought of Jumin. Jumin would be happy with such a soul. But….They were both stubborn people that had their own opinions, and they weren't afraid of expressing them. Will something like that cause them to collide? All he could do at this point was wish his close friend good luck.

….

You knew he would've reacted this way; getting slightly upset over such a simple, yet complex, question. It was a yes or no question. Not a _Why would you want to do that?_ Or a _Haha. Such silly question from such a silly girl._ Yes, it was a different question, but you were serious. You wanted to help.

"Darling, I know you want to help, but Yoosung has done nothing to benefit my company in anyway, so why should i lend my funds?" Jumin said as he turned to look at you. You shrugged as you fastened your buckle.

"You shouldn't do it for the company's sake, Jumin, you should do it because you're his friend. You should support him."

"He can ask Luciel for money."

"You really think Luciel will give him money?"

The dark haired one smiled. "Yes. All he does with it is spend it on cars."

You shook your hair. "Well….if a big company like yours helped out, it could lead for his game have more opportunities. It would be nice to help him on my part. I was actually thinking about donating my paycheck to him if you weren't willing to help."

Jumin scoffed. "Sapphire, you're being ridiculous."

You glared at him and folded your arms as you looked away. "I am not. I am being an actual _friend."_

Jumin Han shook his head, his hair slightly swaying. "Sapphire, I am not _donating_ my funds to help in his success. He needs to work for it."

"..."

"Understood?"

"..."

"Are you just going to ignore me?"

"..."

Jumin Han smirked and rubbed Sapphire's thigh. "You don't expect to stay mad at me for the entire flight, do you love?"

"..."

"Hm...You're lucky this airplane is full of people."

You mentally laughed. He didn't think you could ignore him for countless hours, did he? He obviously underestimated your will power when it came to him. You could just plug in your earbuds and block him out. But, you didn't want to make it so easy. Every now and then, he would squeeze your thigh, expecting a reaction, but he got no response and you could tell you were getting to him. The trip was nine hours. Nine hours gave you a lot of time to think. To think about weird things. Different things. _Odd_ things. Then, it hit you. _Wait. Why the Hell are we on a public flight? Why didn't we go on his private plane. I'm so confused, this is really unlike Jumin._ You wanted to question him, but you didn't want to talk to him. You were still upset at him.

The plane landed and you were grateful that you were once back on land. Being in the sky for 9 hours and 45 minutes really made you sick. You couldn't wait to see the scenery of Hawaii; you've always wanted to go, but was never able to. It was weird how Jumin brought you with since it was for _business purposes_. But you didn't quite care as the door opened, showing the beautiful land of Hawaii. A smiled appeared on your face as you picked up one of your bags.

"Sapphire, I'll get it."

You ignored Jumin and carried on. You walked out of the plane and began to walk towards the building. It was nice and shiny, looking very decent and clean. Jumin Han walked next to you as you entered the building. People were smiling and waving, just as you were doing. Jumin nodded at people that waved at him, not bothering to give them his full attention.

"Aloha ahiahi," a man said to you. You looked up at him as he placed a flower necklace around your neck. A girl next to him did the same to Jumin.

"Aloha," you said, smiling like crazy. You were quite excited to be here. You hadn't been out of Korea since you were 18; so for four years you've been in Korea. You looked at Jumin as he sighed and continued walking to the bagging area. You two arrived and picked up your bags, then headed to a black car that was sitting outside. Driver Kim appeared and you smiled.

"Kim! Hello!"

Driver Kim opened your door and smiled. "Hello, Sapphire. Mr. Han."

"Driver Kim," Jumin said as he entered the vehicle. You looked at him as he closed the door. A frown replaced your smile as you saw the frown on Jumin's face. He was mad, you could tell, and you didn't like it. Was it because of you? Was he upset that you hadn't talked to him for nine hours? Now you just felt bad. You never meant to make him mad.

"Isn't this exciting?" you asked.

"No. I've been here before."

"Oh. Well, isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes."

"Where are we going?"

"To the penthouse."

You pouted. You weren't getting anywhere with him, but you weren't about to quit just yet. You sighed happily and waited quietly as you guys arrived at your destination. It was placed beautifully. It had a perfect view of the blue ocean and the green lands that surrounded you. The sun shined brightly on the white penthouse, giving a look of perfection.

"Driver Kim, be here tomorrow evening."

You looked at Jumin as he exited the car. Driver Kim nodded and helped you with your bags. He followed you two as you made your way into your new living quarters. When you entered, your jaw dropped. There was a big opening in the center of the living room. A flat white couch was leaning against a wall, about six feet wide and 4 feet long, a giant fish tank as part of the wall, and a 48 inch TV that hanged up across from where the couch was. The kitchen had an open view, enabling someone to see the TV from the dining room. The ceiling above the living room was open, showing the height of the penthouse and the thin rectangular stairs curled up, around a skinnier fish tank, leading to the second floor, which was unseen at this point.

"Woah, Jumin. This place is….amazing."

"Yes, i know."

Driver Kim set your bags down and bowed to Jumin. "Mr. Han." He left the building as if he were in a hurry. Jumin tightened his tie and looked at his reflection in the big fishtank, making sure that everything on him was in order. You glanced over at him, seeing that he was paying no attention to you and only focusing on his reflection.

"Jumin Han?"

"Hm?"

"You aren't upset at me, are you?"

"Why would i be?"

You rubbed your arms and looked out the big, sliding glass doors. "Because of how i acted."

"It's fine. You just want to help, and i understand that, but I am not giving so much money to him for such a useless thing."

You frowned and looked back at him. "You know what, Jumin? Just because it won't be any worth to you doesn't mean that it's useless. Maybe you should learn how to be nice and not so cold and put some use to your money instead of spending it all on your damn cat."

Jumin's eyes widened and he stared at you. Your face relaxed as you realized you went too far bringing Elizabeth into this. His eyes turned dark and his body tensed.

"Jumin-"

"I have a meeting that i need to attend." He turned around and walked out of the front door. You bit your lip and growled in frustration. "Dammit! Uhg...it's my fault he's mad…" You sighed and walked upstairs to see a bedroom that was open. The bed was a king size with white sheets and black covers, two black body pillows and three white normal pillows, and there were poles on each corner, creating a rectangle 7 feet above the bed, which hanged blue grey drapes that were tied neatly to the poles. Upon the bed there was a bag that was white with red stripes. You walked to it and saw a note sitting next to the bed.

 _For the Brightest of Pearls and the most unique woman on Earth (that's a human, of course)_

 _I bought you this, hoping that you'll only wear it for me_

 _On nights that are dark and heated, like most of our conversations ;)_

 _Behave, my kitten._

 _~Jumin Han_

The guilty knot in your stomach tightened as you cringed to yourself, feeling even worse for hurting Jumin's feelings. You had no right to bring Elizabeth into the conversation even if it was something small you said about her. Whatever was in the bag was for you and only you. You should've felt special. He never spent money on any other girls (not including Elizabeth). You gulped and took the stale wrapping out of the bag. Your hand touched something quite soft and silky, which boosted your curiosity. You grabbed ahold of it and pulled it out of the bag and brought it into sight. Your eyes widened and a blush spread across your face in pure embarrassment. There, in your hand, laid a red silk bra that buckled in the front and had frills around the bottom and a crimson thong that was very thin and silky. On the butt of the thong, where your buttcrack would be, was a long tail that was somewhat fluffy and that hanged down about three feet. You reached back into the bag and felt more items. You pulled out a red headband that had fuzzy cat ears on it, two red cuffs with a tuff of fur on them,which you tried on, smiling due to the fact that they weren't attached to each other, and a black gag. You felt your face get even more hot, causing bad thoughts to race through your _dirty_ mind.

You shook your head and stared at the objects. They were very arousing and you could obviously tell that Jumin had fantasized about you wearing something like this. Why else would he have bought it? A smirk crept onto your face. _Fantasized?_

…..

The sound of glasses clinking rang throughout the room and the sound of laughter traveled along with it. People were smiling and talking about business and their great success. The dark haired male sat there with a glass of wine, staring at another male who talked about his achievements throughout his career. The quiet one's eyes fell to the glass of wine in his hand as his mind began to wander, something that it rarely ever did in times liked this.

"Mr. Han."

"Yes..?"

"Where's that guest you wanted to bring?" one man asked.

"She was better off not attending. She wasn't in the right state of mind."

A girl close to him nudged him. "Awe, I'm sorry to hear that. But, may i ask, where is your assistant?"

Jumin sighed as he sat up straight. "Assistant Kang has the week off."

"What about your other assistant?" one male asked.

"Yeah. You know, the one that has a _very_ fit body?" another male said.

Jumin's eyes stared dangerously at the man. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's very well known that she has the curves of a model-"

"And the looks of an empress-"

"And the attitude that's suppressing, yet arousing."

Jumin flexed his jaw. "... _Arousing?"_

"Yeah," a man with glasses and short brown hair said. "Everytime i enter your building with you and your assistant all the employees stare at her with such lust. I don't blame them, though. She's a special one."

"I've heard that she dates her co-workers," the female said with a smirk. "So, looks like you'll have some luck in getting at her-"

"Sapphire does not date anyone in the office, nor any of her co-workers. She's a respectable woman with a bright future; one who benefits the company greatly. She would never give herself to an employee because she respects the aspects of working with others and she is very professional," Jumin said as he sipped his glass of wine. "So, in my respects, please refrain from talking so poorly and _inappropriately_ of her."

The few that sat near Jumin gulped, seeing the seriousness and coldness in his eyes as they glared at all of them, sending shivers down all of their backs. Their looks were questioning him, curious of why he addressed her by her first name.

"Don't mind me saying this, Mr. Han, but in my opinion….it sounds like you not only have respect towards her….but _feelings_ also."

Jumin frowned and looked at her. "I can't have feelings towards someone that I work with. It's not right for me to have such emotions."

"Just because it's not right of you to do so doesn't mean that you won't do it," a male said with a wink as he sipped his beverage. "That's just how life works."

….

The soft cuffs on your wrist tickled you as it touched your nose when you placed the headband on your head. An exasperated sigh slipped through your lips as you pulled up the thong, shivering as you were able to feel the air through them. The tail draped over your bum, slightly hanging around your calves. You shook your butt and giggled as the tail swayed back and forth, tickling the back of your legs. After you were done playing around with the tail, you put the bra on and gulped, seeing that it made your boobs very exposed and out there. _It's so thin…..it has no padding and it's going to show my nipples…._ You regretted putting it on as you thought of how exposed your whole body was and that no one had ever seen this much of you.

"..."

Your ears perked up and your face automatically reddened as you turned around, facing Jumin Han, whose face was also a tint of red. His eyes were wide with curiosity and want, clearly showing his lust for you. You breathed in slowly and steadily, hiding your embarrassment with a smile as you giggled. Your body seemed to glow as you made your way to Jumin. His eyes followed you, never leaving your body. A smirk settled on your face as you got close to him, lightly nudging his chin up with your head. His head tilted backwards as you breathed against his neck.

"How was the meeting?"

"It went well."

"Hm…..What did you do there?"

"Talk." Jumin gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing, making you want to place your lips on it...but you refrained yourself from doing so.

You slid your hands up his chest and into his suit's jacket, rubbing against his dress shirt, which was smooth and soft against your skin. "Oooo. Your shoulders seem tense. Are you alright?"

"Sapphire…."

You looked up at him and into his eyes, his burning into yours. His strong hands placed themselves on your shoulders and you mentally frowned, thinking that he was going to push you away. His fingers rubbed against your bare arms, sending small quakes of pleasure up your spine. Perhaps he wasn't going to push you away. Would he….pull you closer? Play along? You couldn't tell by the way he was staring at you; his eyes full of pure lust and love. His eyes flicked to the cat ears that sat on your head. One hand went up and flicked one of the ears, causing you to close your eyes in uncertainty.

"What are you doing in that ridiculous outfit?"

You pouted and opened your eyes, looking up at him. A smile was set on his face and his eyes were narrowed. "I'm being a kitty, what does it look like? Does it look like I'm cosplaying?"

"...What?"

A laugh rumbled from you and you giggled. "Nevermind." You tugged on his tie, surprisingly earning a low growl from him. "Now. Come play with the kitty."

Jumin gulped and pulled you closer to him, his arms encircling you. "The kitty wants to play?"

"Mhm."

Jumin smirked. "Later, Kitten. I need to undress-" His sentence trailed off as you kissed his Adam's apple. "Sapphire.."

"Kitty wants to play now."

"Now? Why is the kitty so impatient?"

You pulled away from him and walked to the bed. "I had to wait three hours for Daddy Jumin to get back. I was lonely."

Jumin followed you. You crawled onto the bed and lightly shook your butt from side to side. Jumin licked his lips hungrily as you crawled around the bed. You made your way to the edge of the bed and stood on your knees, tugging at Jumin's tie once again, causing him to lunge at your face, smashing his lips on yours. Your hands went on his shoulders, slowly beginning to remove the fancy suit jacket. He continued to kiss you as you loosened his tie, slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt. You bit his lip and he groaned, forcing his tongue in your mouth. You finished unbuttoning his shirt and slid it off, his tie loosely hanging around his neck.

"Daddy Jumin?"

He groaned in response and breathed against your lips. "What is it, Kitty?"

You smirked and licked up his neck. "Do you wanna play?"

…..

 _SIDE NOTE: Sorry this was so long. The next chapter will contain…...adult content ;) Hope you guys enjoyed._


	6. Daddy Jumin

_Let Me Love You_

 _SIDE NOTE:_ _ **Contains Adult Content, if you don't want to read,skip down to the last paragraphs.**_

 _ **I REPEAT:**_ _ **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT**_

As always, something had to get in the way. Why bother getting your hopes up? Every time you two were close to doing it, something had to happen. Jumin, being the businessman that he was, answered his phone, thinking that it was an urgent call…..which it was. He had to leave the penthouse in a hurry, leaving you kneeling on the bed with your kitten ears and tail. Of course, you were quite upset, having spent much time in thinking this through. Nothing went your way. Maybe he was thankful he had to leave…...was he nervous? He sure acted like he was. But, Jumin wasn't the type of person to be nervous…..were... _you_ making him nervous? Not very likely, but it was a possibility.

You groaned and flopped onto your back, wishing you never put on the stupid outfit. Your phone buzzed and you checked who messaged you.

 _You really pulled off being a sexy kitty_

 _I had trouble holding myself back._

 _You and your teasing is getting better_

You laughed at yourself as you read Jumin's message. It didn't escalate because he thought that you were just teasing him! Wow, no wonder he left in such a hurry. He was having trouble containing himself. But, as you thought about it, you didn't want him to contain himself anymore. You wanted him to go wild on you, to unleash all of his lust on you. The thought of him dominating you aroused you and you bit your lip. You were certain that you wanted it now; wanted him to unleash all of the lust and want he had been containing over these past few months. He did mention that he lusted you for quite a while and you were really curious as to how much lust he held.

You stood up and yawned. "Uhg...at least he's not mad at me anymore." You removed the underwear that you wore and the frilly bra. You unbuckled the cuffs around your wrists, dropping them to the floor next to your garments. Wondering where you left your suitcase, you walked downstairs,seeing that your luggages were sitting on the white couch. As you made your way to them, you smiled as you smelled a delicious food. Your attention turned towards the sliding glass doors and you saw bright lights, almost firework-like, so colorful and amazing.

"Hm?" An actual firework shot into the sky and exploded, conveying a painting with beautiful colors. "Woah…" Your curiosity was peaking and you bit your lip with a smile. Maybe...it wouldn't be so bad to go out and see what was happening. You opened your luggage and picked out comfortable underwear and a bra, slipped it on and put on sweats and a tank top. _Where is it…? Ah-ha!_ You smiled as you pulled out your shoes and slipped them on, then headed outside, closing the door behind you.

…

Stars seemed to circle you as you opened your eyes tiredly. _Huh?_ You looked around and sat up, seeing yourself in bed. _When did i get here?_ You rubbed your eyes and groaned as you felt a pounding in your head. Did you drink? No, you wouldn't have without being with someone that you knew...but if so, then why such a bad headache? You looked to your side to see that it was untouched. Did Jumin ever come back home? You couldn't remember. You slowly got out of bed and made your way down that stairs to the living room. You looked right and saw Jumin Han sitting at the island with a plate of eggs and toast; jam was spread across the bread. He was drinking orange juice and scrolling through his phone. _Did he not sleep?_ Your attention turned towards the couch, which had a couple pillows and a blanket on it. He slept on the couch, but why?

"Good Morning, Jumin Han," you said as you approached him.

"Good morning."

"You…..slept on the couch?"

Jumin looked at you. "Aren't you the one that told me to?"

"Huh?"

Jumin frowned and turned his whole body so that it was facing you. "Last night when I came back you were sitting on the bed crying and telling me that you didn't want to speak nor see me at the moment.." He frowned. "Then, you told me it would be best if i slept on the couch."

"I did?" You sat on the stool next to Jumin, trying to recall the previous night. All you could remember was going to the firework celebration. You didn't even remember coming back home and going to bed. "To be honest with you, I can't recall a lot from last night…."

"Why's that?"

"I'm not sure. All I remember was going out and watching the fireworks."

Jumin Han had cold eyes as he set his glass down. "You went out?"

"Yes?"

"What made you want to leave the penthouse? You were supposed to stay here and not leave without letting me know."

"Since when was that a rule?" you questioned, somewhat confused.

"It was a rule when you were just my assistant, Sapphire."

"Why didn't I know about this, Jumin? You can't just make up rules when I wasn't even involved in making them."

He stood up and grabbed you by the shoulders, pulling you to stand on your feet. You felt your face get hot as he leaned down, touching his nose to yours, staring into your eyes with such coldness and seriousness, making you wonder if he was serious about what he was saying. A sudden, soft, smile appeared on his face as he pecked your cheek.

"It was a joke. Was it not funny?"

You stared at him in awe, debating if you wanted to laugh or punch him in the shoulder for slightly scaring you. Of course this was one of Jumin's jokes. He played around a lot like this when you stayed at his house for a couple nights. He would threaten you with something, see that it made you uncomfortable, then say _'It was a joke'_. 'It was a joke'...sure it was. At this point, you learned that he wasn't joking. He just said that to lighten the mood, hoping to see a smile replace the uncertainty on your face. Well, it didn't work this time. You thought he was legitimately serious about the rule making.

"Jumin, that's not funny," you said with a soft giggle, playfully shaking your head. He stopped your head shaking as he placed a thumb on your chin, his index finger slightly under to make you look up at him.

"But really, Sapphire. Please don't leave unless it's with me. I don't want to lose you in a place you've never been to before."

"There's no need to worry-"

"There's all the need to worry." His eyes drifted to your lips as he inhaled. "You're a beautiful woman who has very many... _arousing_ features."

A smirk crawled onto your face as you lightly tugged on his tie. "Such as?"

A low growl rumbled in his chest, causing you to blush at his reaction to you tugging the silky tie that hanged around his neck. "You wish for me to name them? Hm..Very well, then. As my princess wishes. For starters-" he loving kissed your cheek "you have the softest skin; so soft that it should be a privilege to touch; people shouldn't be allowed to just walk up to you and touch something so delicate and loving. Then..you have those amazing eyes that could easily undress someone just by staring at them." He chuckled. "You're undressing me with those pearls now, aren't you?"

"..I have the right to remain silent," you replied with a bright smile.

"Of course you do," he replied, chuckling at your response. "You have the right to remain silent until proven guilty."

You giggled and stared at his chest, a tint of pink covering your cheeks, showing that you were, in fact, undressing him with your eyes. Come on, it was hard not to.

"Exactly. And I've been a good kitty."

"Oh, no. You've been a bad kitty, Sapphire." Jumin began to walk, causing you to walk backwards as he spoke to you. "I was thinking whether or not to punish you, but it seems as though _lying_ to me tempts me more to want to punish you, kitty."

"Why were you thinking of punishing me in the first place, Jumin Han?"

Your back came in contact with the cool wall and you gulped as he framed your head in between his arms. "You wore that dress that i specifically told you not to wear unless it was for my eyes. You disobeyed me, Kitty."

"I'm sorry, Daddy Jumin," you replied innocently, slightly aroused by the closeness and the way he was speaking to you.

His hand reached out and took a strand of long hair, massaging it in between his fingers. "Hm. Sure you are. You still need to be punished. If you aren't punished, you won't learn from your mistake."

"Oh? But what if I enjoy the punishment?"

This made Jumin's entire face turn bright red, not sure how to respond to such a lewd response. Smirking, you looked away while licking your lips, hoping that he would make a move on you. You wanted it. At that point, you craved it. You placed your hands on his sides and pulled him closer to you, slowly untucking his dress shirt from his pants. "Have anywhere to be today?"

"Not until 4," he grunted in response, staring at you intensely. "Are you in a rush, princess?"

"Hm...I might be." You looked into his gleaming eyes, seeing his lust overfill his grey irises. Perhaps you both wanted it. All you knew was that you needed him….and nothing would stop you from having him this time. You didn't care what you had to do to keep him there and in the moment, but whatever it was, you were willing to do it. Even if it meant putting on that pathetic outfit on again.

"..Sapphire," he breathed.

You came back to your senses and blushed as you saw that you had fully unbuttoned his dress shirt, having your hands rub all over his toned, chiseled chest, and his tie was undone, each end carelessly hanging over a shoulder.

"Your hands...are so soft," he said as he grabbed one of your hands to hold in his. "Don't spend too much time on my chest. Focus up here too, kitty."

"As Daddy Jumin wishes," you giggled. You moved both hands to the sides of his face and began caressing his cheeks, then your index finger and thumb began to outline his jaw, earning a husky groan. His eyes closed in concentration and his brow was set. You moved closer and grinned as you stuck your tongue out, licking up his neck and stopping right below his Adam's apple, then slowly placing your lips on it, slightly touching it with the tip of your tongue. He inhaled sharply and pressed closer to you, his hips involuntarily thrusting forward, pressing against your pelvis. You gasped and gulped as he exhaled and shoved his face in the crevice of your neck, sniffing in your cherry blossom scent.

"Sapphire….Are you teasing me?"

"Hm?"

He sniffed your neck and groaned. "Are you trying to raise my temptation? To rise my lust through the roof?"

"I might be," you whispered, shakily inhaling due to the sudden arousal in your pelvic area. "Or, I might not be. You decide."

"Well, you've teased me like this before, so I can't say I'm sure what's going through your devilish head."

"Trust me, I'd already be getting fucked against the wall if you were able to see what was going through my _devilish_ mind, Daddy Jumin."

He growled and pressed his arousal against your crotch, earning a sweet, elastic moan from you. His hand set on your throat, as if he were choking you, but there was no pressure as he licked his lips. "Be careful with what you say, Sapphire. You might unleash something that you can't control."

"I'm willing to take the risk," you replied, hooking your fingers through two of his belt hoops, making him press into you harder. "It's something I've been _dying_ to do."

Jumin Han kissed you fiercely, lightly putting pressure against your throat, grinding his hips into yours, groaning at the sounds of your little whimpers. No eyes were opened during this heated moment, both of you concentrating on making the other moan or whine in pleasure. His free hand ran up your back and gripped the spot in between your shoulder blades, forcing you closer to his body for more friction. Panting began to arise as the moment escalated, having you still pressed against the wall with one leg wrapped around Jumin's waist, his hand that was once on your back now holding it in place, as your other leg was tensed due to you stepping on your tippy toes. Twain tongues mingled in the act of lewd actions occurring, leaving a tent to form in Jumin's pants. A gasp escaped your mouth abruptly as the hardening organ pressed against you. Both mouths separated, leaving a trail of saliva following your departing lips. Jumin tilted your head back,attacking it with nibbled and licks, eliciting a sigh of pleasure from you and a quick intake of breath.

"J-Jumin."

Jumin growled at the sound of his name and continued to torment you as he ran one hand up your chest and inside of your shirt, lightly taking hold of one of your breasts, squeezing with such tenderness. Your nails lightly grazed the skin of his neck as you held his head in place as he suckled on parts of your skin, generating goosebumps on the surface of your skin. The hand that was once choking you slowly crawled down your stomach and to the waistband of your sweats, tugging on the strings to loosen the tightness around your hips. One finger massaged your hip bone, slowly slipping underneath your pants and pulling at your underwear, flicking it with a smirk. A blush formed on your face and you opened an eye, seeing that Jumin was focused on leaving marks on your neck, leaving evidence that you were his property and no one else's. One of your hands tugged on his belt, forcing it off of his waist and dropping it to the ground in a quick manner; you were ready for anything coming. His eyes darted down to your hand and stared at it, waiting for you to take action and to escalate things further. At first you hesitated, worried that Jumin was secretly uncomfortable with what the two of you were doing. Then, you thought of all the times he had taken advantage of you, which should have meant that he was 100% comfortable with the speed of things.

Apprehensively, you unbuttoned the button of his pants, then pulled it towards you which unzipped the zipper, leaving his slacks ready to be removed. Your hand slithered its way into the other's pants, rubbing against an excited piece of flesh, causing it to slightly throb in anticipation. Your fingers rubbed it through his underwear, going faster at the sound of his heavy breathing and slight groans every now and then. The hand that was on your breast moved to your ass, squeezing it in pleasure as he took your mouth in his, rubbing his tongue against the roof of your mouth, moaning into the moist cavern.

"Sapphire," he mumbled. "...Fuck…..Sapphire.."

"Hm?"

"Why are you being such a tease? Let me touch you." Both hands gripped the hem of your tank top and pulled it up and over your head, exposing your bare breasts; soft tan skin finally being shown. One hand quickly moved to cover your boobs, embarrassed at the sight of Jumin's reaction. Jumin tilted his head to the side and placed his hands on your arm, gently smiling.

"You don't need to hide yourself from me, Sapphire. I want you….let me have all of you.."

A nod was your only response, not sure of how else to respond to him.

"I need an audible answer, Sapphire. Tell me you really want me."

"Jumin…." You gulped and bit your lip. "...Jumin.."

A smirk appeared on Jumin's face as one of his hands disappeared, causing you to gasp in surprise as it suddenly glided into your pants and pressed against your pussy. Red replaced your face's natural color as you bit your lip hard. Jumin applied more pressure, lusting for your pleasureable whimpers. "You're embarrassed, aren't you?"

"..M-mhm…" A finger prodded against your clitoris, forcing you to slightly twitch in enjoyment. Then, the finger explored your entire pussy, rubbing you and teasing your entrance, while his thumb played with your clit, making your pussy almost drip from wetness. Quiet moans filled the almost silent room as Jumin ran two fingers along the lips of your vagina, making sure he was coaxing his fingers enough before penetrating your hole with them. The two fingers slid inside of you and your eyes widened in gratification, loving this new feeling that had come upon you. The fingers slowly began to slide in and out of your vagina, starting to curl to enable a different type of pleasure. Your tight walls pulsated against his fingers, squeezing them; sucking them in deeper. The warmth of your insides excited Jumin and he began to thrust his fingers in quickly, going harder each time his fingers re-entered your body.

"A-ah~!"

Jumin looked at your face and hit the same spot, seeing how your face scrunched up in pure pleasure, turning him on even more. "J-Jumin, please.."

"More, kitten?"

"Jumin….please- AH~!" You arched your back and your walls became tighter around Jumin's fingers. He moaned at the feeling and used one of his hands to make you look him in the eyes. You blushed and started grinding against his fingers, needing more friction against your pussy. "Jumin..please, ah~ M-more."

" _Beg_."

"H-hm..?"

"My kitten needs to beg for more."

 _Damn you._ You attempted to catch your breath as you breathed in shakily, trying to sound as calm as you could. "J-Jumin….I..I want you. Please, Daddy Jumin, I can't…..can't take this anymore-" Your eyes widened as he thrusted his fingers in hard. "Ah~! F-Fuck me, please! Jumin Han, I need you...I need you in me, _fuck!_ "

"How cute. You're blushing," he said teasingly. "I like when you beg..perhaps I should have you do it more often. It arouses me." He let go of you and removed his fingers from inside of you, squatting to pull down your sweats. Once your pants were down to your ankles, he grabbed your underwear and tugged them off, sliding them, and your pants, completely from your body. A cool breeze swept between your thighs, letting you know just how wet you really were. Jumin gripped the fallen underwear and brought it up to his nose, sniffing in the scent of your liquids. He stared into your eyes as he exhaled.

"Mmm. If i could...I'd make this a bottled scent and spray it on my handkerchief once a day to smell whenever i get stressed."

"J-Jumin...don't say things like that…."

"Why? Does it…. _make you horny?_ "

"Jumin Love…."

The man stood back up and placed the underwear in his pocket, smirking at your reaction. You gulped and decided that you were tired of waiting and needed him in you….. _now_. You pressed your chest against him, your breasts rubbing against his chest and shirt, kissing his lips with such passion and desire. Your hands crawled down to his hips and pulled his pants down, bringing his underwear along with them. You then tugged his shirt off and removed his tie. He grinned and took the tie from you, gripping your wrists and tying them together with his silky neck tie. At this point, you were both nude, studying each other's body, amazed at one another. Jumin pressed your back against the wall and brought one leg back up, supporting it with putting his arm underneath the spot behind your knee. Your juices dripped down your thigh as he rubbed the tip against your lips, sending shivers up and down your spine. The heat of his tip caused you to intake a sharp breath, almost as if you were hissing through closed teeth. He pressed against you, which made you fill up on want more than ever, pushing against his hardened cock.

Jumin Han placed your arms around his neck as he positioned himself at your soaked entrance, having a hard time not fucking the life out of you. Both grey and green eyes made contact, saying words without having to speak any, seeing all of each other's true emotions through the expressions given off in the pupils. He nodded and connected lips with yours as he slowly pushed his way inside of you, groaning in pleasure as he shakily gripped you by the hips. You grunted, not use to something so big being inside of you. It curved perfectly as he lightly pulled out and pushed back in, causing your walls to contract with pure want. Of course, it stung for it being your first time, but it quickly faded away as he gave you more thrusts, going somewhat faster each time,

You disconnected the kiss as you moaned out Jumin's name as his cock began to pound you faster. He panted your name as your nails scratched his neck, pulling his face closer to you. He groaned and pulled your other leg up, your only support was the wall and Jumin's arms holding your legs. This position enabled him to go harder at a quicker pace, causing you both to moan loudly. Shockingly, he moved you away from the wall and set your back onto the island, gripping your hips and fucking you faster than before. Sweat glistened against his body and his hair barely stuck to his damp forehead. You moaned Jumin's name loudly as he pounded your pussy faster, making an audible, wet, squishy sound in between each other's sex. You arched your back with each thrust, raising your hips to meet him halfway, which made it easier for him to go in deeper. His mouth attacked your left breast as he sucked on your puckered nipple, forcing a moan to leave your throat.

"J-Jumin!"

"Sapphire... _fuck_ , you're tight...you're sucking me in with each thrust- _ahg-_ dammit," Jumin moaned as your walls tightened around his dick. You opened your eyes and saw Jumin staring down at you.

"D-Daddy Jumin….h-harder...p-please- _AHH~!"_

Swears left Jumin's lips as he reached down and rubbed your clit with his thumb, making you yell his name in pleasure. You got tighter and tighter, your climax building up, almost reaching its maximum level as the room began to spin. You tilted your head back and let your tongue carelessly hang out of your mouth, a small trail of drool running down your chin. One of his hands brought two fingers up to your mouth, sliding them in. You sucked on them while moaning his name, staring into his eyes with pure sexiness.

He froze as he looked to his side, his phone buzzing as it rang. You held your breath to be quiet as Jumin looked at you sorrily, picking up the phone and answering it.

"Jumin Han. Oh, Hello V."

You blushed as Jumin lightly rocked his hips back and forth, eliciting a slight yelp from you.

"What was that? Did you step on Elizabeth's tail?"

 _Shit. He heard._ You shot Jumin a glare as he chuckled, stopping his movements.

"No. Elizabeth the 3rd is back at home. Do you need something?"

You smirked and began to grind on him, causing his attention to turn fully towards you. Your eyes were closed as you moaned silently, shaking due to the pleasure building up inside of you. Jumin groaned as he saw that you were getting of on using him as a way to play with yourself.

"Jumin, what are you doing?"

" _Ngh~"_

"Jumin?"

" _I..I can't hold it~"_

Jumin dropped the phone as he picked you from the table, turned you so that you were facing away and stood you up. He bent you over the island and thrusted into you. You screamed in pleasure as he grabbed both of your arms to pull you up so that your back was slightly pressed to his chest. He bent over you and began to pound into you like there was no tomorrow, his breath hot and sexy against your neck. At this point, his breath was labored and you could barely breathe or stay awake. All you could see were stars that circled you and a white light. A weird feeling bunched up in your lower abdomen as your eyes widened. Then your body was racked by your orgasm, Jumin's name tearing from your throat; your walls tightening around his throbbing dick and your words driving him over the edge. He thrusted into you a few more times before giving you one last hard thrust, pushing into you deeply as he released his seed inside of you. You felt as if you were spasming because of your orgasm; your body twitching as liquid lubricated the inside of your pulsating walls.

You closed your eyes as you tried catching your breath and Jumin Han sat up, slowly pulling his dick from you. You whimpered as you felt heavy liquid drip down your entire leg, making you blush. Lips placed a kiss on each of your two butt cheeks, and Jumin stood you straight up and sat you back on the counter then walked to the sink and got a rag wet. He smiled lovingly at you as he cleaned you up with the rag. Once he was finished, he cupped your chin in his hand and pulled you in for a loving kiss. This moment was one to remember for a lifetime, a day that could never be forgotten. You were finally able to say you were claimed by the man you loved, and this made you undoubtedly happy. As you guys pulled apart, you giggled.

"If you're laughing at the noises I made, please refrain from telling me."

"No no, I love those sounds you made. I was just thinking…..You were always worried about _'not being able to contain yourself'_ but...you didn't go that crazy…."

"I didn't want to hurt you, my love," Jumin replied as he picked you up bridal style and made his way upstairs. "Even then I had to contain myself from going too hard or fast. I didn't want to take the risk of hurting you."

You smiled as he set you on the bed. "Okay, Jumin Love. But, promise something…"

"Yes?"

"Unleash everything on me next time, okay? Do anything and everything to me, i don't care what it is. Please?"

Jumin groaned and kissed you. "Be careful how you talk to me, Sapphire. Especially since I know i don't need to tempt myself anymore. Don't worry." He smirked and suckled on your bottom lip, biting it afterwards. "I won't hold back anything next time, Love."

 **...**

 _Knock knock_

Jumin Han looked up at the front door and walked to it. He looked out the glass view and frowned as he opened the door. A young female stood there, red hair and big hips.

"Hi, Jumin! It feels amazing being able to meet you!"

"Do I know you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Sarah," she said with a smile.

"How did you find where i was staying?" Jumin questioned worryingly, wanting to end the conversation to go check on Sapphire.

"Oh, it was easy."

"I apologize, but…. _who are you,_ again?"

The woman giggled, almost trying too hard to be seductive. "I'm Sarah, Jumin; your _fiance."_

… _ **.**_

 _Side Note: Sorry if it was long. I don't usually write_ _ **straight**_ _sex scenes .-. Hope you enjoyed. There will be more in this story_


	7. Jumin Han

_Let Me Love You_

 _ **SIDE NOTE: JUST INCASE YOU DIDN'T HEAR, I AM DISCONTINUING**_ _Him~?_ _ **BECAUSE I'M SUPER STUCK ON IT. i'LL MOST LIKELY CONTINUE IT BUT NOT FOR THE MOMENT. ANYWAYS,**_ _HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER_

… **..**

It was their last day in the summer state and neither of them were happy with leaving, but they didn't really have a choice. They finished what they came for, which left them with nothing else to do. The older male stared out the opened window into the night, starry sky as his loved one was in the shower. His eyes gleamed as the running water shut off, leaving the house quiet except for the quiet classical music playing in the background. The man rummaged through his luggage and frowned, not knowing what tie to use this fine night. Warmth pressed against his back as arms wrapped around his abdomen from behind. A scent so arousing to the man told him who it was, causing him to slightly groan to himself. The female behind him grinned and exhaled against his shoulder blade, heat warming the man up.

"What are you up to?"

"Looking for the right tie. I can't seem to see which one would go better with this occasion."

She giggle. "Let me help." She appeared in front of him, a short towel wrapping around her, covering her breasts, butt and sex. Her bright hair still slightly dripped with water and her skin seemed to be smooth from the lotion she used. "Hm.." Her warm hand brought out a blue-grey tie and she held it up to his chest while humming. "This one. It suits you."

"Suits me?"

"It seems like something you would wear. Blue-grey...I like that color."

He smiled and began to do his neck tie. The female walked over to her suitcase and opened it up, sighing as she took out a long dark blue dress. The microscopic diamonds on it glistened when the light hit them, causing it took as if it were royalty. But, to the man, she was fit for royalty and he didn't know how she wasn't a princess or queen in another country. It didn't quite make sense to him, whether or not she was truly his, because most woman he had met throughout his life only wanted him for his money. Was she only after his money? That wasn't the case. If she was after money she could have gone to Luciel. He had plenty of unspent money that he could've given Sapphire. But...Sapphire didn't go after Luciel. She went for him. She went to his house to make sure he was okay because of personal problems. Then she stayed longer than needed once Elizabeth left. Countless times he questioned her feelings towards him. He didn't think it was anything more than a simple connection he had with her. Then, it was the day of the party and when they met for the second time, it was different. He would catch her staring at him while she talked to the others and towards the end of the party, she stayed by his side to greet guests and other people, as in chefs and party helpers. They talked and their connection grew more by the second, and that's when he knew it was more than something simple, but he refused to comply with it. Later that month, she got a job as his assistant, mainly because she thought it would get a lot of work away from Jaehee, which it did, Sapphire did, in fact, have more work than Jaehee. As those months went by, his feelings grew stronger and his lust for her began to burn a pit inside of his chest. Each day he saw her, another gallon of lust was set on him, causing him to act up at work or act unusual.

"Jumin Love?"

"Hm?"

Sapphire walked towards him, her dress sticking to her body, showering off all her curves. She grabbed his tie and giggled. "Is something on your mind?"

"Yes."

"Tell me?"

"I'm thinking about how I'm going to rip that dress off of you when i get the chance to."

Her face was blazed in red, blushing from what he had just said to her. "Th-that's not what I meant, Jumin." Her face went serious as she stared into his grey eyes. "But, really. Is something bothering you?"

"Of course not. What makes you think that, princess?"

"You tied your necktie into a bow."

Jumin looked down and lightly chuckled as he saw a big bowtie around his neck. Sapphire untied it and smiled as she tied it in its natural state. When she was done, he grabbed her hands and held her in a dance, swaying back and forth. Her smile was directed towards him and he grinned, staring at her body.

"I'm having second thoughts about that dress."

She frowned. "Why's that?"

His hand slid down her waist and he pulled her closer. "It shows off too much curves, princess. It shows each piece of you that I love dearly."

"Jumin….." She smirked. "If I can't wear this dress-" she pulled him closer by his tie "-then you can't wear this sexy suit. Other girls will stare at you with much lust and…..sexual desire." She puffed in a cute manner. "I'll get jealous."

"Love," Jumin said with a smirk. "As much as I'd love to see you get jealous, I wouldn't want to provoke you to do anything crazy-" He looked down at her with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "On the other hand.."

She giggled and lightly pushed away. Her smile was bright as she walked back to the bed and sat down. "What time is the meeting?"

"Hm.." He looked at the time. "It appears we will be late unless we leave right now."

"Jumin! Why didn't you tell me!" Sapphire got up and grabbed her heels and ran downstairs. Jumin chuckled and followed her, closing the door behind him. They got in the car and Jumin smiled.

"Driver Kim. 298 Beachwalk Dr."

"Yes, Mr. Han." The car began to move as Jumin grabbed Sapphire's hand, holding while rubbing it with his thumb. Her eyes looked at him as she giggle.

"Jumin?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we really going?"

"...What do you mean?"

She laughed. "Silly, you need to remember, I'm still your assistant. All meetings get checked in through me, and I've had no calls today."

"You're so smart, love." Jumin grinned and held her face in his hands. "Could you get any more cute? Your eyes always shine with so much happiness and your smile never leaves your face. Such soft skin completes such perfectness, and I'm pretty sure all other men are aware of it."

"Jumin love….."

The car pulled up to the destination. Jumin stepped out of the car and held the door open for Sapphire. Once she exited she gasped as her eyes settled on the lovely, short building. He gestured for her to take his arm, which she did happily. She looked around as they entered.

"Aloha," a caramel skinned girl greeted with smile. "Any reservations?"

"Yes, please," Jumin said. "It's under Sapphire."

She smiled at the reservation name and followed the girl to a table, which was placed out in the open. A candle was set in the middle of the table, not too tall so that the people could see each other when they sat across from one another. Jumin held open Sapphire's chair, waiting for her to sit. She sat as Jumin made his way around the table so that he was facing her.

"Sapphire?"

"Yes?"

Jumin grabbed her hands and settled them on the table. "I am sorry for the argument the other night. I really am. I never wanted you to stress on the trip and I can tell i failed."

"Jumin, don't apologize. I shouldn't have asked." She sighed as she looked away. "I know how you are and I know it might sound bad for me to say that, but it's the truth."

"I'm glad you know me so well, but it does hurt to know that's what you think. But, I do understand." He reached across the table and angled her face so that she was staring back at him. "I'm know how much Yoosung means to you. You two are the youngest in the RFA and have a brotherly-sisterly bond, so it's only natural that you look out for him."

"Thank you for understanding-"

He placed his two fingers on her lips to silence her. "I'm not finished. I, as for everyone else, can tell that Yoosung has different feelings for you. He hopes for something more with you one day. And, as in retaliation, I acted….. _jealous_ , and I'm sorry for that. I'm 27 and shouldn't be acting that way." He grinned. "Seeing how deep your feelings are for me, I realized that I have nothing to worry about because I'm the only man in your life….and you don't reciprocate Yoosung's feelings."

Sapphire watched as one of his hands disappeared inside of his coat pocket and pulled out a rectangular piece of paper. He handed it to her as his smile grew. "Here. This should be enough to help him start out."

"Jumin…." She put her hands to her mouth, surprised by his helpful action towards Yoosung. She stared into his eyes as a smile made its way onto her face. "Jumin, he'll appreciate it so much!" Excitement over ruled her body as she leaped over the table and embraced him, holding him tightly as her body leaned over the table. Jumin stood and hugged back and lightly pulled away. The bright smile on her face made him fill accomplished in a way he had never felt before and he enjoyed it.

"You're welcome, my dear. Anything to make you happy."

"Jumin….you don't know how proud this makes me of you….." She sat back down and lightly took the check. She placed it in her purse. "I think my face is going to be very sore tomorrow."

Jumin frowned. "Why's that?"

"I won't be able to stop smiling tonight."

…

You pondered to yourself that night, laying in bed and staring at the ceiling you became familiar with over this past week. You sighed as you realized that the party for work would be held in five days; on Friday. Wishing you could stay in Hawaii longer, you closed your eyes, trying to soak everything in. You turned to your left, seeing a sleeping Jumin, his angelic-like face glowing in the moonlight let in by the bare window. A smile crept onto your face as your hand swept hair away from his eyes.

"Mmm….." Jumin's eyes slowly opened and you blushed. "Princess, you aren't sleeping?"

"Hm...no, I couldn't sleep."

"Why not? You need rest." He looked at the time. "We need to wake up in three hours to make our flight back home."

"I know…" A sigh escaped your mouth as you closed your eyes. "I'm just not very tired tonight, Love."

"I can make you tired."

"I guess...I'm just not exhausted enough to sleep," you continued, not hearing Jumin's previous reply.

"I can make you exhausted."

"Hm...maybe if I go exercise.."

"I can help you exercise."

"Perhaps-" you reopened your eyes "-a cup of coffee can fill me up and make me sleepy."

"I can fill you up and make you sleepy."

Your eyes widened as you realized what Jumin had been saying. A blush appeared, covering your entire face. "Wait, wh-what?"

Jumin Han smirked. "What? Did i say something offensive?"

"N-no, of course not."

"Then why the sudden look?" he asked, reaching to touch your face, lightly rubbing your cheek.

"..."

"Are you still _not_ tired, my love?"

You gulped as you nodded. "Yes.."

Jumin sat up and stretched. "I'll go make you some coffee." He stood from the bed, only in grey pajama pants that loosely hanged around his waist. The light flicked on, causing you to shield your eyes from the brightness. The bed sunk in and you felt warmth radiate from above you. You looked up and smiled to see grey eyes staring back at you. Jumin was framing your head between his arms, his legs pinning your body to the bed.

"Where's my coffee?"

He scoffed. "It was a joke. I needed light to see you better. I'm a very…. _visual_ creator, Sapphire." He dipped his head down, planting a kiss on your lips. "I like seeing the body that I'm touching-" _kisses neck_ "-that I'm kissing-" _Kisses collarbone_ "-that I'm licking…." He stuck his tongue out and licked down your neck, past your collarbones and to your chest, forming his lips into a kiss as he lightly sucked on your sensitive spot. You gasped and closed your eyes as a hand slid up your waist, going underneath your loose shirt, and grabbing a breast, lightly massaging it. A light moan was audible as you bit your lip. Another hand went crawling up your back, stopping in the middle and pulling you up so that you were sitting, Jumin still holding your legs down in between his. His lips reconnected with yours as he began to pull your shirt up, exposing your stomach and one of your boobs. A cold chill swept across you, causing you to inhale quickly. Your shirt came off and Jumin began attacking your throat with kisses, sending trembles of pleasure down your spine. Your fingers ran up his toned chest, skimming over each curve in his muscles. You gripped his arms as you yelped, a hand rubbing your inner thigh, one finger lightly scraping against your wet sex.

"How naughty," Jumin said huskily. "You're alright this wet?~ Are you enjoying it?"

"Y-yes~"

Jumin smirked as he pushed your back against the bedpost, slowly kissing and licking down your body. His lips lingered over your wet panties, his breath causing you to moan each time he breathed against you. His fingers crawled to the sides of your underwear and slowly pulled them down, revealing your sex. His fingers lightly played with your clit, causing you to moan and groan in pleasure.

"Should I just give it to you? Or make you beg?"

"D-do it….p-please."

"I like it when you beg~ Beg for daddy to tease you, kitten~"

You blushed, embarrassed by what he was saying. "D-do me, Please me!" You looked him in the eyes, lust almost over filling his pupils. "Daddy Jumin, please…." You squirmed as his lips lightly played with your lips. He licked up your pussy then slowly made his tongue enter you. Your back arched as you moaned sweetly.

"Ah~"

His tongue began to lick you as his mouth started to suck on you, as if he were trying to get all of the liquid out of a juice box. His finger entered you, joining his tongue in a playful fight to see which could please you more. Your moans and groans began to turn on the man pleasing you, causing his arousal to grow underneath his pants. Your fingers entangled themselves in his hair, tugging and pushing against his head, wanting more of him.

"J...Jumin-" you breathed heavily. "I..I need you." He sat up and smirked, his mouth and the area around it glistening from the your wetness.

"You need me, love?"

"Mhm...badly…"

Jumin crawled up your body, his erection pressing against your bare sex. "How badly..?"

"So badly...that I'll beg as much as you want me to."

"Hm...wait here." Jumin removed himself from the bed and opened his luggage, pulling out a long, black object. He went back to his position above you and grinned. "Close your eyes."

You closed your eyes obediently and felt something smooth and silky cover your eyes and being tied behind your head. "There," Jumin said. "That's better. Be a good kitten, alright?"

"A-alright, Jumin.."

"Jumin? Hm….I don't know who you're talking about. I'm not Jumin-" he slowly placed a thumb to your lips, your tongue sticking out to pull it inside of your mouth, lightly sucking on it " _I'm Daddy."_

You moaned lightly as you sucked on his thumb. "Thathee…" you slurred, trying to say daddy with his thumb in your mouth.

"That's right."

You smirked as your hands slid down his waist, gripping his pants and tugging them down.

"Someone's impatient," Jumin chuckled.

You tugged more, wanting them to be pulled down enough to where his dick would be free. A gasp escaped your mouth as you felt his penis spring free, lightly slapping against your pussy. Jumin groaned as he felt you against him. You wrapped your legs around his waist, tugging him closer. His dick pressed against your entrance.

"Thathee…."

Jumin removed his hand and cupped your cheek. "What was that?" He pressed against you harder, slowly entering you.

" _Daddy~"_

He entered you fully, you arching your back in pleasure and Jumin moaning as your wet walls pulled him in deeper. He slowly pulled out, having his tip at your entrance, then slammed into you, making you moan his name. He repeated these actions, loving the feeling of you each time he thrusted in. Your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling his face closer to yours, wanting to taste his lips. Your lips connect and a heated make-out session began, tongues mingles and lips were bitten as he thrusted harder and faster, making you more wet. He moaned loudly as he buried his face in your chest, sucking on your boobs, leaving evidence of him on your body. You moaned and held his head in place as he went faster. He pulled out and turned you around, pulling you up by your waist so that your butt was in the air and your back was arched as your boobs pressed against the bed. His dick slammed into you, eliciting a yell of pleasure from your throat.

"D-daddy~" you moaned, drool sliding out of your mouth and down your chin. Droplets of sweat formed on your chest, you sweating from the heat. Jumin's right hand wrapped around your lower abdomen, his hand sliding to your sex. His finger began rubbing your clit as you pressed against him, wanting him deeper. "D-Daddy, I-I need to cum-"

"No no- _Ah~ -_ Not yet," Jumin breathed, slowing down his pace as he made his thrusts harder, angling to hit your sweet spot. "W-wait for daddy.."

You moaned his name, pressing against him with each thrust. He placed both hands on your waist and squeezed you, pulling you as close as he could. Your eyes widened as he hit the spot, making you cum on impulse, not being able to hold it. Your orgasm shook your body, your walls tightening around his shaft. Pleasure erupted from his body, causing him to go faster. You saw stars as your orgasm left your body, leaving you tired as he moaned your name. You moaned as he turned you around, biting the the tie he used as a blindfold and taking it off.

"I, _nhg_ , want to see your eyes-" he dipped down and kissed you, you kissing him with just as much passion as you clawed at his back "-wh-when I cum…..!" He moaned your name as you began to suck on his neck, meeting him with each thrust. " _Fuck….Fuck…_ " He knelt on his elbows, making him closer to you. " _Dammit…..Sapphire!"_

"Jumin!"

You tensed up as you felt him fill you up with his seed. He breathed heavily as he looked down at you, his hair sticking to his face due to the sweat droplets on his forehead. You smiled, trying to catch your breath, as you reached up to move the hair from his eyes. Jumin grinned and slowly pulled out, getting off of the bed and going into the bathroom, coming back out with some baby wipes and a towel. He walked to you and picked you up bridal style, then sat on the edge of the bed, lightly parting your legs.

"Let's clean you up before you sleep, love," he said sweetly, kissing your forehead. He took a wipe and wiped the sticky substance from your sex, then drying it off with the towel. "There. Nice and clean."

"Jumin…?"

"Hm?"

You smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I had fun on this trip. We should do it again…..sometime."

He smiled. "Of course, my love." He set you down in bed and looked at his phone as it rang. He walked over to it and frowned as he picked it up.

"Hello?" He froze and looked over at you. "What do you want. It's past business hours."

"Jumin?" you questioned.

He looked at you and held up a finger, indicating you to silence. "I have to take this," he said as he put his pants back on and slipped on a shirt. He made his way downstairs, disappearing from your sight. You frowned. Who could be calling him at this time of night? _Hm…._ You got up and turned the lights off and made your way back to the bed and layed down, cuddling with the sheets and closing your eyes. Maybe it was just business….Maybe….you could check?

….

"Why the Hell are you calling me? Especially when I'm off of work."

"I wanted to hear your voice, Jumin Han!"

"You annoy me yet I've only met you once."

"That's not nice to say to your _fiance_ , Jumin."

Jumin Han sighed, clearly annoyed of this girl. "You are not my fiance."

"But your dad said-"

"Who cares what he says. I'm an adult and can make my own decisions. I don't need my father getting into my personal life, especially if I don't want to be in a relationship."

"Hm, who are you with anyways, Jumin?"

"Hm?"

The girl giggled. "The day i saw you i saw other bags and i smelled a girl. Who are you with?"

"No one. Just Elizabeth."

"What was the smell?"

"Probably Elizabeth's fragrance. It is new." He looked at the stairs and it went silent as he heard the floor creak above him. _What is she doing? She's suppose to be sleeping._ "I have to go deal with something."

"Awe, do you have to go-"

Jumin Han hanged up and put his phone in his pants pockets. He rubbed his face stressfully as he stared at the stairs. "Sapphire?"

"..."

Jumin walked towards the stairs. "Sapphire?"

"...!?" Sapphire fell down the stairs and landed on the floor, her butt breaking her fall. She rubbed her head as she looked up at Jumin, slightly frowning in pain. Jumin gasped and squatted next to her.

"Love, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine….." She stood up, Jumin helping her.

"What are you doing? You're suppose to be in bed-"

"Who were...you talking to?" she asked curiously.

"..." Jumin Han sighed as he sat on the couch, Sapphire joining him. She cuddled against his chest and sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Sapphire, something difficult has come up."

"Will you tell me?" She reached up behind her and began to rub Jumin's face. "You can tell me anything, babe."

Jumin stared blankly in front of him, staring at nothing in particular. "My dad has made arrangements for me to marry a woman in order to help the company."

"Mhm…" Sapphire slowed her rubbing as she closed her eyes. "And..?"

"And I can't convince him otherwise."

"We'll think of something, Love." She looked up at him and smiled. "Don't worry."

"Sapphire…." Jumin leaned down and pressed his forehead against her head. He knew it. He finally found someone who wanted him for _him_ and not for his money. She really was infatuated with him, and him her. The feeling he felt...were overwhelming, yet fantastic and it made him want to spend more time with her….made him want to never leave her side...made him want to _have_ her to himself. All to himself. _Forever._


	8. URGENT

Guys, I need you to take my new poll(preferably comment below cuz my polls being dumb). I need to know if you want this story to stay on Jumin Han's side or transition to Luciel (because i have some devious plans :) so hurry). I cant continue the story unless you guys take it. Or leave a comment saying "Jumin", "Saeyoung, 707" or "other". Thank you and hurry so i can post a new chapter today!


	9. Any help?

_Okay. So after this chapter, I'll start doing the actual plot:) I'm so devious :) ENJOY_

… _._

"No."

"Red?"

 _No._

"No."

 _Called it._

"Hm...perhaps lavender?"

 _No._

"No."

You glanced over at Jumin as he tapped his pen against the desk impatiently. The older man frowned as he set down his book, folding his arms in disappointment and shaking his head at his son.

"Jumin, you need to pick a color for the wedding."

"… _."_

Jumin stared at his father. "What wedding? There was a wedding planned?" He tilted his head to one side. "I, honestly, had no idea."

"Jumin, be serious."

The younger one stood up. "I am being serious, and honest. I did not think there was a wedding because i refuse to marry Sarah for business purposes."

"That is how we expand the company, Jumin." He puffed at him. "You still have much to learn about the business life, Jumin."

"Is that so?" Jumin walked around his desk and sat on the edge as he played with the pen, holding it up to observe it when, in reality, he was observing you standing in against the wall behind his father. You blushed and stared back at him, one eye covered by the diamond pen. Warm grey orbs lingered in your soul as his stare intensified, making you feel anxious and needy. In return, you stared at him with just as much want in your eyes as his, only you were able to be more seductive than just staring, but you realized that no matter what you were capable of doing, his stare would still be able to do more damage than any of your actions. _It wouldn't hurt to try, right?_

Seductively, you bit your lip and winked at your lover, getting a very surprised reaction. Was he not expecting this from you? Of course not. In public, you were his assistant, and in your private life, you were his….lover? Doll? Toy? You weren't quite sure at this point what you two were, but in your mind you two were...in a relationship; boyfriend and girlfriend. That's how he treated you. Every morning, he would call you even though he'd see you 30 minutes later, then he'd have lunch with you. But, everything you two did together was secret or in private. You ate lunch in your office, he would never kiss you unless you two were alone. It was just...odd. You understood why he didn't want anyone to know, but….could some people know? Could some know that he was yours?

Jumin placed the pen in his lap as his father frowned. "Jumin, are you sure about this?"

"Of course."

 _What are they talking about? Did I miss something when I wasn't paying attention?_ You stared at Mr. Chairman as he faced you. His eyes were intense, more than Jumin's. "Sapphire."

"Yes, Mr. Chairman?"

"I need you to work over-time this week in order to prepare for the company party this Friday."

 _Over-time?! Is he nuts? I need a life of my own. Uhg. More over-time means less sleep, which means I'll be more tired._ "Of course, Sir." _I should decline. Just say no._ "I'll get to work then."

Jumin's gaze laid upon your body as you turned to pick up some boxes. Your curves became more noticeable as you bent over, your clothes tightening around your eyes held lust as Mr. Chairman also stared at you with lustful eyes. Both men looked at you as if you were a candy bar inside of their favorite candy shop. Jumin looked at his father and his face went red as he noticed how he was staring at you. He cleared his throat and stood from his desk.

"I'll help Sapphire with these party supplies."

"Driver Kim will," Mr. Chairman said, debating whether or not he wanted to look away. "You can stay. We need to talk more."

"I will go with her because I said so."

"No, Mr. Han," you said as you grunted. "I'll do it. You're my boss and I'm suppose to do these things-"

"Did you just tell me no?"

 _Shit!_ You looked at Jumin with big eyes, seeing the dangerous glint in his coal eyes. "I apologize, Mr. Han."

"You aren't forgiven." Jumin removed his jacket and placed it over his chair, then rolled up his sleeves and picked up a box. "We'll discuss it on the way to the venue." He looked at his father, appalled by the look you were still receiving from him. "We'll continue our talk later. Sapphire, let's go." You both exited the room. You sighed as you followed right behind him, trying to peak over the boxes to enable yourself to see where you were going.

"You should know by now to not tell me no," Jumin scoffed.

"I apologized. WHat do you want, more apologies?" You grunted.

"Apologies are boring; so bland. I want something _else._ " He inhaled as he readjusted himself to a more comfortable position to hold the box. "We'll talk about it later. But, How's the party planning-"

"Wha-AHHHHH!" you yelped, running into someone, who spilled their coffee all over your torso. You fell onto your butt, grunting in pain. Jumin turned to look at you as the man quickly tried assisting you with the boxes.

"I'm so sorry, miss. I didn't see you there."

"Yes, I would think it'd be hard to see something so tall and bold," Jumin said sarcastically as he set down his box and knelt down, grabbing your hand. "Sapphire, you need to watch out."

"S-sorry, Sir," you said nervously as you frowned, feeling your shirt stick to your body, emphasizing certain body parts. Jumin's eyes grazed over your body and his eyes widened, seeing your chest. Your pink, thin bra was visible against your wet, dress shirt, your nipples lighty protruding due to the cold breeze. Your face was flushed red from embarrassment as you looked at Jumin. His face was red, his eyes wide with lust. You could tell by the look in his eyes that he was aroused.

The other man noticed your features too, his face brightening. A slight trickle of blood came out if his nose, causing you to look down at yourself. Jumin frowned as he noticed the man's stare and he quickly covered you up. "Come, Sapphire. Let's find you another shirt." You walked next to Jumin, one of his arms covering your chest. You two walked back towards his office, entering it only moments later. "Sapphire, I apologize for you getting coffee spilled all over your…..body."

"It's fine. Mr. Han. I need to watch out."

He cupped your chin and made you look at him. "You looked so cute and vulnerable, darling." He rubbed his nose against yours with a slight smile, lightly kissing your nose.

Your gaze turned towards his desk and your eyes widened, shocked at what you saw. "Jumin-"

"Sh sh," he said, placing a finger on your lips. "Don't talk."

"Jumin, someone's-"

"Are you ignoring me?" he asked you. "That's not very nice."

"Jumin, someone's here-"

He placed a soft kiss on your lips.

"Ahem."

Jumin quickly pulled away and stared at the girl sitting on his desk. Her red hair was long and she had big hips that complemented her waist. She smirked. "Jumin, it's not very polite to kiss another woman when you're engaged with someone else."

"Sarah, how did you get in my office?"

"I have some powers, considering I'm your fiance." Her eyes settled on you. "Ah, this must be Sapphire Choii."

"Hello, Ma'am."

Sarah sneered at you. "You're disgusting; being all over an engaged man."

"We are not engaged," Jumin spat. "Nor will we ever be,"

You gulped as she strode over to you. She was a few more inches taller than you and a little wider. Her sneer disappeared as a grin took its place, giving her a much more sinister look. "Maybe you should look into you _lover_ a little more. He isn't what you think."

"How would you know?" you questioned.

"He's my fiance."

"You guys don't even have each other's number, though."

Jumin grinned at you as he folded his arms. "Sarah, please leave."

"Tell her to leave your office, first," she pouted.

"Hm, I don't think so."

"I'll tell your dad about your affair."

Jumin's face went white. You frowned as you saw Jumin's features. "I'll leave you two to talk." You folded your arms, covering up your chest as you left the room, closing the door behind you.

…

"That is _not_ what I meant."

"Awe, my cute Yoosung is blushing!"

Yoosung pouted as Luciel poked his cheek teasingly. The red haired boy chuckled as he sighed, leaning against his couch.

"Seven, can I ask you something?"

"'Course lil dude. What's up?"

Yoosung sighed sadly. "What do you think about Sapphire and Jumin dating?"

Luciel glanced at the blonde one in question, then turned his attention to the ceiling. "I think Sapphi with make him a better person."

"What if...he makes her a bad one? I mean. We've all seen how controlling Jumin can be and how….. _territorial_ he can act. I'm just worried for her. I don't want her to get hurt."

"You've always had a thing for Sapphire," Luciel said spontaneously. Yoosung's face went red and he shook his head, panicking.

"N-No! That's not how it is at all! I-it's a brotherly love!"

"Brothers don't want to marry their sisters, Yoosung. Besides-" _sigh_ "-I don't blame ya. I'm pretty sure all the males in the RFA have a thing for her. She's sweet and...she can adapt to other people's personality, so she can get along with most people."

"Seven?" Yoosung smiled. "Do you like Sapphire?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you said all males in RFA. You're a male, from what we all know, so wouldn't that include you too?"

Luciel nervously looked at Yoosung. "I-"

 _ **Ring Ring**_

Luciel looked at his phone. A text? From who? He opened it and subconsciously smiled.

 _Hey Luciel! Can I come over real quick? I need to talk to you, but only toh, kay? I'll be over in 20_

 _See ya~_

"Who is it?"

"Sapph. She needs to talk."

Scratching his head, Yoosung grinned. "Oh. I see. I'll get going. I need to start programming my game."

"Goodluck, Yoosung!"

Yoosung smiled as he left the house. Luciel quickly frowned as he walked over to his computers, looking at the screen, which was full of news reports of Jumin engagement with Sarah. How does Sapphire feel about this? Is she okay with having all these rumors? Well...probably not. She knew that Jumin only had feelings for her and her only. Luciel slumped down in his chair with a sigh. "She'll definitely make him a better man…..but I will agree on one thing: _he isn't the best influence on her…_ maybe she's just confused, or more so, uncertain of what she wants. All that matters is...that's she's safe….that she's happy."

…

"Hm? Wait, why would you want to do that?"

"After discussing some things with my father, I've decided on changing the date. The party won't be held this friday; it's now next Friday."

Sapphire hummed and smiled at her lover as she nodded. "Sounds good. I can make it better and improve it mode, then haha." She glanced at the clock and sighed. "I should be getting home, now. It's late."

"I'll drive you."

"Jumin...you can't drive and I'd _really_ like to stay alive for a little longer, kay?"

Jumin frowned at her in disappointment. He reached over the table and grabbed her hand. "Thank you for having dinner with me, Sapphire. I enjoyed your company."

"Don't you always?" she giggled. Her bright eyes settled on him as her thumb rubbed his hand. "Jumin?"

"Yes, Sapphire?"

"What did you and Sarah talk about after I left?"

His brow furrowed as he looked away. "Hm. About what was going to happen. Turns out….she only wants my money. I was able to get her to confess that."

"That's terrible.." Sapphire looked at her plate. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Thank you for wanting to help, but I don't think there's anything you can do."

"Oh...well-" she smiled with such joy and enthusiasm "-if anything comes to mind, let me know!"

"Mr. Han."

Jumin looked at his driver with a frown. "What is it, Driver Kim?"

"It's getting late. Would you like me to take Miss Choi home?"

Jumin looked at you. "What would you like yo do?"

Sapphire looked at her watch. "I should head home. It's late and I have work tomorrow." She stood up as Jumin did. He grinned and went to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Be safe, love. Call me when you get home."

She nodded as he kissed her cheek. She grabbed her jacket and wallet, then left with Driver Kim. When they got to the car, he opened the door for her, then entered in the driver's seat. Sapphire sighed, looking out the window as the stars twinkled.

"Driver Kim?"

"Yes, miss Choi?"

"Will Jumin be okay? I can tell he's stressed out because of the Sarah thing."

"Mr. Han will be fine."

"hm.." She sat in the car, feeling uncertain of the answer given to her. "Is there really nothing I can do to help Jumin?"

".." Driver Kim pulled up to your house. "Sapphire. I suggest you let Mr. Han do what he has to do. Putting more pressure on him will only make things worse."

Sapphire nodded as she exited the car. "I know.." She entered her house and shook her head. "Hm….."


	10. Moving In

Sorry for the wait, my babies! Here's chapter 9! Now...here's the deal. Last day to vote for how this story goes is January 30th. So far, Saeyoung is in the lead. Anyways...my devious plan is already at work .-. Enjoy, beauties!

Jumin Han walked into your house with a grin. You looked at him with a happy smile, indicating that you were glad to see him. You were surprised to see him since you've been home all day due to a bad cold. A warm fuzzy feeling crawled around in your stomach as you blushed when he walked to you, kissing your lips gently.

"What are you doing here?" you questioned.

"I came to see you. I was worried when you didn't show up. I didn't think I could make it through my day without my coffee."

You playfully glared at him. "Oh, so you weren't worried about me, you were worried about me _not_ delivering your coffee, right?"

"Oh...My, you're so smart." He smiled. "That was a joke."

 _Sure it was._

"Anyways," he said as he set down a bag, "here. This should make you nice and warm so you won't get another cold."

You sat up on the couch as you reached into the bag. You pulled out a grey overcoat that was soft and stylish with a perfectly folded collar and a belt like structure that tied around the waist. You looked at the price tag and Jumin quickly teared it off. He cheekily grinned at you as he hid the tag in his pocket. "You don't need to see that."

"Was it a lot?"

"It was expensive, yes. But I'd spend anything on my princess," he said as he took off his coat and set it on the sofa, then picked you up, sat down where you were lying, then sat you on top of his lap. You wrapped your arms around his neck with a smile, cuddling against his chest. His heartbeat was music to your ears as his chest rose and fell with each breath. You giggled.

"What?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

Jumin ran his fingers through your hair. "Hmm….is that so?" He tilted your head back as he grazed your jaw with small kisses that barely touched your skin. You closed your eyes and sat there, sighing in happiness and fulfillment. There was something about his smell that always drove you crazy and you couldn't control yourself. You tugged at his collar, wanting more of him. He chuckled against your skin, sending gooseflesh up your body.

"Someone's impatient."

"I can't help it," you stated with a small blush. "Don't judge me."

"I was never judging; just teasing." He retracted and held you close to his chest. "I wanted to change something with the party, Love."

"Hm? What?"

"Nothing serious. The date just isn't a good idea. I was considering moving it to next week."

"Another week?"

"Yes."

You smiled. "Sure. But, why?"

"I have too much I need to finish. It won't be finished before the party."

You giggled. "Why did you ask for my permission? I'm not the boss, you are."

"You're my assistant and you were the one who made this happen, so I would have to get an okay pass from you in order to change it."

You rubbed his cheek with a soft thumb. His hair fell in his eyes as you shifted so that you were more sitting rather than lying on him. Those grey eyes turned your being into liquid, freezing you in place and unable to move. A pink blush crawled upon your cheeks and settled itself comfortably. His fingers lightly massaged your sides as you smiled at him, trying to hold back the giggles that were crawling up your throat.

"Sapphire?"

"Yes, Jumin Han?"

His smiled faded, his eyes closing and his posture lacking. "Would you ever consider leaving this house?"

"Huh? Um, what do you mean?"

"Would you ever move out and consider-" he reopened his eyes "-moving in with me? I miss your presence near me all the time and it drives me crazy not being able to be with you."

"You're….asking me to move in with you?"

"Did I not make myself clear enough?" he chuckled as a response. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? I want you back at my house."

You grinned sheepishly as you thought about what Jumin said to Zen about living with each other before marriage.

 _ **ZEN:**_ _Sapphire! Would a lovely lady like to spend the night at my house instead of Jumin's?_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _No one said she was staying with me_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _where is she going to go to get away from the bomb?_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _I don't want her staying at my house._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _So I don't know_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _she could stay at my place. I'd be fine with that. She could stay until the party_

 _ **Jaehee:**_ _For 4 days? I do not think that's a good idea_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _why's that?_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _she would basically be living there_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _I'd be fine with that_

 _ **Sapphire:**_ _I don't see that big of a problem, We're just friends; it'll be like roommates._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _I don't believe in living together before marriage._

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" you asked as you tasseled your hair in a mess to match Jumin's. "' _I don't believe in living together before marriage'_."

Jumin laughed at your impersonation. "Well, looks like I'll have to marry you soon."

"It seems though," you replied with a grin.

"Or-" Jumin rubbed his nose against yours "I could retract that statement and instead say 'I don't believe in living together unless you love the person you're living with'."

Your eyes widened. That was the first time either of you had said the word "love" in a way of referring to each other. His grin grew and looked at you. Then, a sudden blush captured his face and he gulped, realizing what he had just said.

"..."

"...You didn't mean to say that out loud, huh?"

Jumin shook his head. "No. I didn't intend it, but I'm glad it slipped out. Now you know how much you mean to me." He grabbed your hand placed a soft kiss on it. "I love you, Sapphire."

"I...I love you too, Jumin Han."

…

A day after Jumin had proposed the idea of living together, you were already settled in, all your bags and possessions in your shared bedroom. He was quick to act once you agreed on moving in and you knew he was anxious for it, but not to the point where he called movers that day. You sat on the bed, smiling down at it. Jumin entered the room with a cup of coffee and sat next to you.

"How do you like it?"

"Your room is huge. I never came in here when I stayed here before the party."

Jumin chuckled at your excitement. "You seem happy, darling. That's good."

A yawn escaped your mouth and you nodded. "It's really early but I have a lot of energy. Tonight will be the first night we actually sleep together in your bed."

Jumin smiled. He looked at his watch. "Are you ready? It's time to head to work."

You got up and walked to the dresser and opened the top drawer. You pulled out your pencil skirt and smiled. Jumin stared at you as you tugged your pants off, sliding them down your legs. The skirt slipped on easily and you pulled it up to where it was suppose to settle on your waist. "Jumin?"

"Yes?"

You pointed to the small zipper on the back of the tight skirt. "Can you come zip this up please?"

He strode over to you and gripped you by the hip, holding you steady as he pulled the zipper up slowly, watching it intently as it slid over your butt and up to your mid back, "There. Is that better?''

"Mhm. Thank you, Love."

Jumin turned you around and kissed you. "Let's go. Driver Kim is waiting."

You followed Jumin as you both exited the penthouse. His hair lightly blew in the cold wind and you looked up at the sky, seeing big clouds rolling closer. The cold weather was here and Christmas approaching. Did any of the RFA members have any plans for the holidays? You didn't think so since they were all busy with their personal lives and business. Speaking of business, you needed to give the check to Yoosung as soon as you could. Some part of you was still shocked that Jumin had given you a check with such amounts of money on it. Did you do or say something that made him do that? It was all a surprise to you and it made you wonder what else you thought of him that was wrong.

You got into the black car and sat next to Jumin Han as Kim began to drive to C&R. Buildings seemed to zoom by you at that point due to the speed of the vehicle you guys were in. Jumin was silent the whole way, which wasn't any surprise since it's usually how he was on the way to work. The drive seemed a bit longer than usual and, by looking at the road ahead, you couldn't see why since the roads were clear from any cars.

 _Bing_

You pulled out your phone and saw that you had an email.

 _ **Mr. Sensie, Kiki**_

 _Miss Sapphire Choii,_

 _I'm sorry to say that we are moving our wedding to next Friday. We ran into some difficulties with my fiance's parents being able to attend the wedding. Please make note that we are still expecting you to attend so we can all say our thanks._

 _Thank you, Miss Choii, We will see you next week._

"Darnit….."

"Is something wrong?"

Your eyes met Jumin's in a frown. "Work. Wedding planning work. They decided to move it next Friday."

"Next Friday is the party though."

"I know. I….was planning on stopping by. But now I can't. The wedding starts the same time the party does."

"You must go, Sapphire. You're part of this company, so it's crucial that you attend."

"But-"

"You're coming as my plus one."

A smile spread across your face. _Your plus one?_ These words made you fill up on happiness, making you giggle with excitement. "You mean that?"

"Why would I say that to you and not mean it? Of course I mean it. After all-" he cupped your chin and tugged your face closer, whispering against your lips "-you _are_ my girlfriend."

"Jumin…"

"Mr. Han." The car door opened and you looked up to see Driver Kim holding it open. "We've arrived."

A blush covered your face in embarrassment as Jumin pulled away with an unsatisfying smile. _When did the car stop?_ He stood out of the car and reached back in to help you. You grabbed his hand and pulled yourself out of the car, standing straight and fixing your skirt. You walked beside Jumin as the two of you entered the building.

"What's my schedule for today," Jumin questioned, fully in _work-only_ mode.

You opened a binder and flipped through the pages. "You have a meeting with the the Oil Prince again at 12:30, then lunch with Mr. Chairman in the evening. There's 45 papers that need your signature on them and 12 emails that were sent to you personally-"

"I have lunch with my father?" Jumin stopped walking and stood in front of you with his arms folded across his chest.

"Yes, Mr. Han."

"When was this scheduled?"

"This morning, Sir." You closed the folder and held it against your body.

""Hm. I guess I have no choice but to attend."

You chuckle and shook your head."Do you not wish to attend, Mr. Han?"

"No. Why would I? He'll just pester me about my _engagement_ with Sarah, which will never happen."

"Mr. Han," you questioned as you stared at him. "Perhaps….we should finish this conversation in your office."

Jumin glanced around at the employee's staring at the two. He nodded in agreement and moved along, you following behind him. After you two entered his office, you closed the door behind you then gasped in surprise as you were pushed against the door. You widened your eyes as you blushed in embarrassment, unsure of Jumin's change in behavior. "Mr. Han…."

"Don't call me that when we're alone," he demanded, jerking your chin towards him, smirking deviously. "I'm Daddy Jumin, understood?"

You nodded, gulping in pure embarrassment. "Jumin…."

"Is my princess free for a couple of hours?"

"W-we have meeting, Jumin," you replied shakily.

"That can be postponed, " he whispered in your ear. "Right?"

"O-of course, but-" _gulp_ "-i-t's very important!" you gasped as he breathed against your neck, sticking his tongue out and leaving little pecks around your throat.

"Hm. Perhaps…." He pulled away to stare into your eyes. "We could finish this later tonight when we get home then."

You nodded quickly, slowly fixing your matted hair. Jumin glanced at your body with an intense stare, then turned his attention to the windows on the back.

"Let's get going, princess. "

"Yes, Jumin."

…

The night was cold and the icy breeze cut through your face as if blades were skidding across the sky. Temptation of heading inside of the building filled you, but the scenery was too beautiful to miss on a night like this; so many beautiful glistening stars shining. The moon was barely visible as the clouds began to close in, covering the sky with a sleek of grey and white. Your breath caught in your throat as you went to inhale, the cold stopping you from doing so, so you shoved your face in the scarf that slung around your neck in a lazily manner. Even though you were wearing warm gloves, the cold was still attacking each and every slender finger, sending shivers all across your body.

A hand lied on your shoulder and you spun around, seeing a tall man with black hair, smiling at you as he breathed calmly, each exhale leaving a cloud of fog. His coal grey eyes seemed brighter on this night, and it may have been due to the ominous lighting.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, love. I had to make sure things were set in the right order."

You smiled. "That's fine, Jumin. Come on, let's go."

"Are you sure you want to walk?" he asked worryingly, wrapping an arm across your shoulders. A giggle escaped your closed lips.

"I'm sure. Is it too cold for you?"

"No no," Jumin replied. "I'm fine. I just don't want you to get sick again."

Yea. That sucked. It's already been 3 days since you moved in with Jumin Han. Things seemed to be going quite smooth and nice, no harsh bumps coming between you two so far. This night you two chose to walk to a cafe near C&R so you could wait for driver Kim's car to get fixed. Neither of you expected it to get so cold so fast and both of you were regretting the decision.

"Are your hands cold?" he asked, breaking the silence.

You glanced at your hands, which were shoved deep into your pockets for warmth. A giggle made its way out of your mouth as you looked at him with shining eyes. "Um. No, Jumin, haha. They're fine-"

"Well, mine are," he said, cutting you off mid sentence as he grabbed your left hand from its pocket and held it. The warmth radiated off of his hand, causing it to crawl up your arm and settle at your heart. "Why are you blushing? Does being close to me make you…... _hot?"_

"Wh-what?"

"Don't make me repeat myself. Just answer the question."

"I-I suppose…"

"You suppose? So you don't know?"

"Ah, um..w-well, you do…"

A smirk appeared on his face. "That's what I thought. Now. Let's hurry home so I we can _play."_

You looked up at Jumin. A mischievous glint caught in his eye as he slowly turned his gaze away from you. "P-Play?"

"Mhm."

You stopped in your tracks and he looked at you. You blushed. "Like….like naughty?"

A dangerous look spread across his face. "Of course. How else would we play. Now, come on. You're too slow." He rolled his eyes as you scooped you up, holding you bridal style. "Let's hurry, now. I can't wait any longer."

"What about the Café?"

That can wait for another day. Right now, I want your body."

As you went to reply, he shut you up with a smoldering kiss, causing your whole body to melt. You could already tell he was holding back. And you couldn't wait for what was to come when you two got home.


	11. Bad Position

_**Okay! So the winner was Jumin, so we'll stick with the original plot. MAJOR WARNING!**_ _ **My evil mind is plotting something devilish for the upcoming chapter:3**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

You sat in bed, staring at the ceiling, full of anticipation. Jumin had gone to work, but you stayed home. _His orders._ He didn't want you stressing with all of the work coming up the following week, so he ordered you to stay in bed and to not get out unless you had to use the restroom. You didn't want it disobey like you did the previous night. Even now, you couldn't tell if it was or wasn't a mistake. Whatever it was, you knew the way you felt about it was sinful and wrong, that such dirty thoughts belonged somewhere else.

You sat up and inhaled deeply, looking at the clock that hanged above your dresser. _4:30._ Four more hours until Jumin got home. You couldn't stay in bed that long. You were restless. But...he'd be able to tell if you left the bed for a long period of time. Not because he had a skill to do so, but because of all of the CCTV's in the penthouse. It seemed as though every move was kept track of. That's one thing that bothered you. You had absolutely no privacy whatsoever.

 _Ding Dong_

You sighed. _Do I move….or do I just leave it?_

 _Ding Dong_

… _.._

 _Ding Dong_

…

 _Knock knock_

… _.._

 _Ding Dong-_

"I'm coming!" You hopped off of the bed and darted to the door, trying to hurry. You opened it to see a young man standing there with beige shorts and a brown shirt that was tucked in his pants. He smiled. "Order for Mr. Han?"

You looked at the clipboard he was holding out towards you. You stared at him. "What?"

"I need you to sign here."

You blushed. _God, I'm stupid._ "Oh, hha. Yea, sorry." You took the clipboard and signed the paper stuck to it. He handed you a white cardboard box that was about 2 feet wide and a foot tall. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, ma'am. Have a great day."

"You too." You closed the door with the box in hand, then walked to your room. You sat on the bed and opened the box slowly, forgetting that it belonged to Jumin Han. Once the box was opened, you stared down into it, eyes widening and a blush forming your face. _Well then._

* * *

Sitting down all day wasn't really is ideal day of doing work and getting things finished, but it was worth getting things off of Sapphire's load of work she had waiting for her. WHo knew being an assistant was so tiring? _I never would've thought._

"...partially because if we act like a sell-out, they'll start treating us like one."

"Hah! That's your reasoning for not working with them? If we deny them what they're asking for, then we'll lose our main money source."

"As if. We could restock on all the products our second money income wants, that simple."

The older man rolled his eyes and looked at Jumin. "Mr. Han, what's your outlook on this?"

Coal eyes glanced from the old one to the young female who stood across the table with her hands on her hips. "In my years of doing this, we've always let go of people who complain about our products or who cannot abide by our rules. In this case, I would usually say let them go." He paused and stared at the woman, who was currently smiling in victory. Seeing her smile made his mind steer in the wrong direction, making his focus go off course. Why was her smile seeming so sinful? It wasn't pleasant, nor was it cute. It was _distracting_ , but not in the good way. Far from it. This smile was one he didn't enjoy seeing. It was different. But..how? WHat was it different from? _Sapphire..._ He looked in the corner where she usually stood during one of his meetings, seeing nothing but a wall and some sticky notes. _Sapphire…._ Her smile was who he was comparing the woman's to. Sapphire's smile always seemed so sincere and genuinely happy….the total opposite from Ms. Wei.

 _I would let them go..._ Jumin frowned as he remembered what Sapphire had told him when he was about to quit business with the Oil Prince. _" I helped you keep a business partner, which just saved the company and a portion on its workers AND a portion of its money."_ His gaze turned back to the woman. "But I will not be allowing anyone to end business with them. This needs to be thoroughly thought over before making any rash decisions."

"But, Mr. Han-"

Jumin stared at her intensely. "..."

She blushed and looked away. "Yes, Mr. Han."

Jumin nodded. "If we are done discussing about this problem, let's move on to the next situation."

Ms. Wei nodded and turned towards the projector and began to speak. Jumin felt a vibration in his pocket and slid out his cell phone to read the message that was sent to him.

 **Sapphire**

 _ **Jumin, will you be home for dinner?**_

Jumin Han frowned sadly. _**No, I'll be home a little later. I'll just heat up the leftovers.**_

 **Sapphire**

 _ **Oh, I see….**_

 _ **Oh, by the way, your package came today.**_

Jumin looked up from his phone and stared at the ceiling. _My package? I didn't order anything? What's she talking about..?_ His eyes widened as he gulped. _Oh…._ His phone went off and he looked at it, seeing a picture of Sapphire in a laced top, holding her breasts to keep their shape. His eyes widened as he saw the top was padless, her nipples slightly visible beneath the fabric. She was sitting on her knees, the phone angled down onto her body, seeing the bump being her known as her butt. Her lacey thong held her ass in all the right places, slightly pushing it, even though it wasn't needed.

"Mr Han, I think it would-"

"Cancel the rest of my meetings for today and reschedule them for next week. This meeting will come to a halt. I've had a very important matter pop up and I must leave," Jumin Han said as he hurriedly stood from his seat and exited the conference room. Ms. Wei stared after him as the older man shook his head.

"What's gotten into him? He's so different lately.." the older one said.

"Hmm. I'm not sure, but I might have an idea of why.."

* * *

You stared at your phone, wondering why Jumin Han hadn't replied to the picture you sent him. "Was it something I said..?"

You laughed and shook your head as you fell back onto your bed with a loud sigh. Your eyes closed, making you very sleepy. _Hm….Maybe I'll take a little nap while I wait for him...to come….to..come home…._

Right as you began drifting off, you heard the front door open, then slam closed. You opened your eyes and looked towards your bedroom door. Jumin Han entered the room, still in his suit, walking towards you with a dangerous glint in his eyes. He smirked and took his suit jacket off, then crawling onto the bed, lightly tugging at the blanket that was wrapped around your body.

" _Come here, Kitty,"_ he said dangerously. "Let's play."

"J-Jumin-"

He shut you up with a harsh kiss that stung your lips. His left hand cupped your face while his right hand made its way underneath the fuzzy black blanket. You blushed as he pulled away, a light string of saliva hang from your two lips. "Jumin…."

"Take off the blanket," he commanded. " _Now_."

You obeyed and slowly slipped the blanket off of you. It slid down your shoulders and fell onto the bed, revealing you in the outfit Jumin had ordered. His eyes scanned your body slowly, making sure not to miss any curve. He set his left hand on your slightly bare stomach and slowly slid up, rubbing over your breasts and making its way to your neck, where he gently curled his fingers around your it. A blush covered your cheeks as you closed one eye, biting your lip in pleasure.

"J-Ju..Jumin.."

"Shh. Don't beg just yet..wait just a little longer." He tightened his grip on your neck, but not by much. A delicate moan was audible and you couldn't tell if it was from you or him. Your hands came up and slowly began unbuttoning his grey vest. You slid it off of his shoulders, slightly shaking in anticipation. Then, you began working on his white dress shirt, tugging his tie towards you which brought his face closer. Once the top 5 buttons were unbuttoned, you slid your hands inside of his shirt, running your fingers across his toned chest. He exhaled loudly, bringing one of your hands up to his mouth, nibbling on each finger softly.

You wrap a leg around his waist as he slammed his lips into yours once again. He grinned deviously as your chest began to rise and fall quicker. He pulled away slowly. "Sapphire.."

"Jumin, I-"

"Guys!" a voice broke through as a man with shaggy red hair ran into their room. His face turned red as he fell backwards, shocked by the scene he just witnessed. You froze, blushing crazily as you covered your face with your hands. Jumin went stiff as he looked at the fallen figure.

"OHMYGODIDIDN'TMEANTOINTRUDEI'MSOSOSOSOSORRYJUMINPLEASEDON'TKILLME!"

Jumin glared at him and stood from the bed. "Seven, how did you get in here?"

Seven sat up with a frown. "I went up to your body guards and asked, _'Oh, hey fellas! Have you guys seen Elizabeth anywhere?'_ Then they looked at eachother and started freaking out and left to go look for her! Haha, classic, right?"

"They lost Elizabeth?"

Seven grinned sheepishly. "Yes!" He looked at you with wide eyes, then fell back over, landing on his back, a droplet of blood slowly making its way out of his nose. "C-Cover her up!"

Jumin turned towards you and blushed as he saw how exposed he had left you. He quickly wrapped you in the bed covers and glared at Seven. "Why are you here?"

"Oh!" Seven sat up, holding his nose. "Zen has a big party tonight for a role he got! You two should come! It'll be sweeeeeee-eeeeet."

Jumin rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I will think about it. I'm not sure if I want to attend."

"What? But, Jumin, you need to go! He's our friend," you stated, staring at our lover. "Please? You won't regret it.."

"And it's a private party so anyone invited is sworn to say nothing about it the next day, so you don't gotta worry about people finding out about you and Sapph."

 _Ouch._ Yeah, being in this relationship was tough...No one was allowed to know about the two of you, which somewhat saddened you. You looked at Seven sadly, then quickly smiled as his smile changed to a solemn look once he caught a glimpse of your face. "We'll be there," you said.

"We will?" asked Jumin, raising a brow in curiosity.

You stammered. "W-well, we'll discuss it….but plan on us being there."

Seven saluted. "Yes ma'am!"

"Now get out," Jumin said with a frown. "There's no need for you to be here anymore."

Seven laughed. "Okay, okay, I'll go. See ya around, Sapphire."

Seven quickly left, leaving you two alone. Jumin sighed and crawled onto the bed, holding you close against his chest.

"He is very annoying."

"Awe, come on. He's not that bad, Jumin." You giggled and held onto him. He kissed your cheek lightly. Then your nose. Then your lips. You laughed. "Oh, are you trying to slowly start something?"

"Mm, what gives you that impression?"

You teasingly wrap one leg around his waist. "I don't know, you tell me."

Jumin cupped your chin and passionately kissed you, slowing slipping his tongue into you mouth while grinding against you. A light moan escaped your mouth, turning Jumin on. He pulled away for air and you took the opportunity to look down and see a tent forming in his pants. Your hand lightly stroked it as he groaned.

"Touch me," you whispered softly, nibbling in his ear. His left hand groped your right breast as he kissed your neck. You I hated sharply as his tongue ran over your collarbones. He bit your neck softly, leaving love marks across it.

"You're mine," he growled sexily as he began to remove the rest of your clothing. "You deserve to be punished for that picture you sent me while I was in the middle of a meeting." He stared at your bare body. _"I'm going to ravage you."_ He pulled down his pants and flipped you onto your stomach, tugging your hips back so that your ass was slightly in the air. He grabbed your ass and squeezed it as his hard erection rubbed against your clit. You gasped and went to sit up only to get your head pushed against the fluffy pillows. You moaned as the tip teased your opening.

Pleasure filled your body and your mind was racing. You had never done it in this position, so you were excited to try it. His dick slowly began to enter you. Your back arched, sticking your ass higher in the air. Jumin growled and leaned over our body to kiss your cheek. Slowly, he began to rock his hips back and forth, sliding in and out of you with much friction. You moaned in pleasure, pressing against him as he reached under you with one hand and started rubbing your clit. His thrusts turned into slams as he began to pound into you, causing the wet, naughty noises to become louder. You bit your lip, realizing the sudden pain it brought to you. Maybe his penis was hitting a sensitive spot or he was hitting something wrong. Whatever it was, pain began to overtake the pleasure.

"J-Jumin-"

He shoved your face in the pillows again as you gasped. The pain wasn't from him doing anything wrong. It was the position you were in. Your but was too high up and his dick was slamming against a sensitive area that had never been touched. You gasped in pain and tried pushing away from the bed only to get pinned down. His thrusts went faster as you yelped.

"J-Jumin!"

"S-Sapphire!"

You struggled as tears came to your eyes. "J..J... _OW!"_

Jumin automatically stopped as he heard you yell in pain. He quickly pulled out and moved to be looking at your face. "Sapphire?" He held your face in his hands as he wiped a tear with a finger. You gasped, trying to catch your breath. "I hurt you...I'm so sorry, princess."

"I-It was an accident. It's f-fine." You pulled away and slowly sat up, pulling the comforter up to cover your exposed body. "It's fine, really."

Jumin frowned. The look of sorrow and anger filled his face. He stood and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. _Watson wrong with him?_ You sat there, sighing. _It wasn't his fault...he didn't mean to hurt me.. I hope he doesn't feel bad…_

* * *

Some hours later, you were in the living quarters watching TV, snuggling with your warm blanket. You looked at the time. _Sheesh. He should be home soon._ After the incident, Jumin went back to work to finish up the rest of his meetings. He wasn't acting like himself. He was avoiding any type of physical contact, which bothered you. Was he avoiding it because he hurt you? It wasn't that big of a deal, you were fine. It wasn't his fault….

The door opened and Jumin walked in. You stood up and walked over to him. "I've been lonely without you," you said as you wrapped your arms around his waist. He froze in place, not hugging you back.

"Have they found Elizabeth yet?" He asked, pulling away from you slowly, setting his bag down. You sighed.

"Yes. She's in the bedroom." You yawned. "Let's take a nap, Jumin-"

"I can't. I have too much work. I'll talk with you later." With that, he walked into his bedroom and closed the door. You frowned sadly, feeling awful about yourself for no reason. Was her seriously that upset about hurting you?

You rolled your eyes and sat on the couch continuing to watch TV.


	12. This isn't right

Again. The quiet house seemed empty as you laid in the bed, waiting. And waiting. And waiting. Waiting seemed to get old and boring; you had been doing it for the past 4 days. You'd come home from work, took care of Elizabeth, washed up and cooked dinner for two...even though you were the only one who ate. You began to feel lonely; unwanted. You'd go to sleep alone and wake up just as he left. Why was he so busy? It couldn't be from planning the party, that was your job. You were the busy assistant that had a huge load of work to do everyday, yet you were still home before dark. It wasn't that it was saddening, it was plain out annoying. Ever since the _incident_ he didn't act the same. He was distant, lonely, the Jumin you knew before you personally met him. Usually you'd wait and tell yourself to be patient with him...but this night, you wanted answers.

Your ears perked when you heard the opening and closing of the front door, Jumin's voice calling out to you after. You sat up from the bed and walked to him. You entered the living quarters, seeing a pink colored bag in his hand. You could tell the gift wasn't for you, for it looked as if it was already opened. He looked up at you and handed you a folder full of papers.

"You left unfinished work on your desk, You should know better."

You frowned as you took the papers. "...I apologize-"

"Don't do it again," he cut you off annoyingly as he made his way to the room. You glared at where he stood, wanting to open your mouth to say something. You looked at the time. _It's only 5 p.m._ You walked into the room and slipped on your comfy seal boots and tied the waistband of your silk robe as you grabbed your keys. Grey eyes flashed to your hands as your keys jingled, leaving him to be curious, not sure of what you were doing.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

He frowned. "Where?"

"To go eat. I didn't bother to cook anything since I've been eating by myself for the past week. I didn't want to waste food." With that you walked out of the penthouse and closed the door, making your way to your car. When you entered you sighed and looked at the ceiling of your car. Where were you going? You just left the house without even thinking of where you were off to. Maybe you should just drive….drive until you have a clear mind.

* * *

You woke up the next morning, stretching as you sat up. You saw Jumin Han looking in the mirror as he adjusted his neck tie. You got out of bed and hugged your light pink robe close to your body. You walked up to Jumin and smiled as he looked down at you.

"Goodmorning, Jumin Han," you said softly.

"Goodmorning."

Your smiled faded as you saw that he was paying you no attention whatsoever. "When will you be home tonight?"

"Not until later. I have a meeting-"

"Of course you do." You sighed sadly and stood on your tippy toes, trying to plant a kiss on his lip, but he turned his head to the side, purposely having you kiss his cheek. He turned his face back towards the mirror as you retracted

"..."

"If you go out, please make sure Elizabeth is fed and brushed before you leave, and lock up all of the doors."

"I know, I know," you said, becoming sad as his tone seemed to be annoyed. He nodded at himself in the mirror and walked to the kitchen, you following behind him. On the counter sat a white plate with two crepes. Jumin picked it up and walked to the door, saying goodbye to Elizabeth before walking out. You stood, emotionless, staring at the closed door. He didn't say bye to you? What the Hell….he was just acting childish now, like a little boy who didn't get his way, and it was annoying. You shook your head and laughed then walked to your room and got dressed.

* * *

"Bon Ape tit!"

"Why, thank you," you giggled as fish shaped bread was placed in front of you. "Mmmm, delicious!"

"Of course it is! Seven Zero Seven is the Defender of Justice! Everything i make and do is delicious-" he quirked an eyebrow at you "-which is why i don't understand why you won't let me do you."

Your face turned red as you busted out in laughter. "Because, I'm with Jum-"

"Ah, but are you really?" Luciel sat next to you on the couch and sighed. "He hasn't introduced you to the public yet he can go along with being Sarah's _fiance_. It doesn't make much sense."

"Maybe he's just...doing it for the company."

"Well, maybe he has to forget about the company and focus more on me-! I mean you!"

You rolled your eyes playfully and took a bite of the bread, creating a hole on its stomach and causing red paste to appear. Luciel grinned and clapped happily. He put his hands in a pawing motion as he smiled.

"Kitty 707 wants some, _meow._ Share with the kitty, _meow._ "

"Have you been a good kitty?" you asked.

"No-um, of course, _meow!_ "

You broke off a piece and fed it to Luciel with a grin. You missed hanging out with this crazed man. You felt kind of guilty showing up at his house this early in the morning. Not because you knew it was early for him, but because of the strong connection you two had. You admitted to yourself that if it wasn't Jumin who had your heart, it would've been Seven. Jumin would've been raging if he cared to know where you were, but that obviously wasn't the case. He didn't care what you did; he treated you like Jaehee. In fact, he treated you worse than when you first became his assistant. The only difference at this is point is that you two shared a house and slept in the same bed. Other than that, there was nothing that you found quite happy about the _relationship_ you were currently in. Perhaps Jumin was avoiding you due to the fact that he hurt you? It was the only time he had hurt you, so you weren't quite affected by it. But, then again, he wouldn't be leaving you alone everyday if that was the problem. Something had to be going on. An affair maybe? No, Jumin wouldn't do that. Maybe he really was just busy with the party. No? That was your job.

"Hey." Your gaze turned to Luciel, who angled you, with his finger, to look him in his amber eyes. "Cheer up, yea? Defender of justice doesn't like seeing his Six-oh-six so depressed over an alien."

"Oh, Seven," you giggled. "I...I'm sorry, I don't mean to be sad. I just….I don't know what's wrong with me…"

"Sapph," he said with a cheesy grin. "Nothin' is wrong with you, got it? Don't think like that. Oh! I have an idea. How about you come to my crib every morning so you're not stuck alone at that penthouse. Sound good?"

"Sounds amazing."

"Not as amazing as my singing." He stood up and placed one foot on the couch, as if to do a lunge on the sofa. He held his arms out and began singing a random song; very off tune. He closed his eyes to concentrate and you couldn't help but to stare at him. How could you have liked him? He's so different from Jumin Han. Jumin is strict. Seven is careless. Jumin is serious. Seven is playful. Jumin's a quiet soul while Seven is the loudest being on Earth. There's so many difference and you couldn't confirm whether or not you were just confused with your emotions or just confused in general. Then again, you knew your heart belonged to Jumin. You loved him and would never leave him. Ever. You was your other half; the part of you that was missing all these years.

You smiled up at him and clapped proudly and stood as his song came to an end. "Bravo! Bravo! Amazing! Tell us-" you held your hand up to his mouth, acting like there was an invisible microphone "-how do you do it?!"

"Tabloids. Paparazzi. Reporters. Please, calm down. One question at a time. The secret is simple." Seven grinned mischievously as he stared into your eyes. "I have…..a six-oh-six that electronically plays with my tuning strings."

You gasped. "What string does she play to mimic such lovely singing?"

"My G string," Seven said with a smirk. You blushed and playfully punched his shoulder. He laughed and hugged you quickly, then released you. "I gotta work some more. Stay on the couch long enough and you might find some Honey Buddha chips." He walked into his office and sat in his chair, placing his headphones on his head, listening to music.

You giggled and pulled out your phone with a smile, opening a chat room.

 **[Sapphire Joined the Chatroom]**

 **Yoosung:** That's not what I meant!

 **ZEN:** It's totally what you meant

 **Jaehee:** I agree with Zen. Games did consume your life. You're developing one. Such a waste of time…

 **Yoosung** : T-T you guys are so mean

 **Yoosing:** Sapphire! I didn't realize you entered!

 **Sapphire:** Hello!

 **ZEN:** Babe, what's going on? What are you up to?

 **Jaehee:** Please refrain from calling her that, Zen. Mr. Han will get upset.

 **ZEN:** Sapphire! I have something to say

 **Jumin:** Assistant Sapphire, where are you? You aren't in your office

 **ZEN:** That's not how you talk to a gorgeous lady, Trust Fund.

 **Jumin:** Why would I care about your opinion? You're right, I don't

 **Jumin:** I need those papers in by the end of the week.

 **Sapphire** : I figured. I'm finished with all of my work for the week. I've had _a lot_ of free time so i was able to finish it

 **Jumin** : You still need to come to work.

 **Yoosung:** Actually, Sapphire's supposed to come over to help me out with some programing

 **Jumin:** I didn't know about this

 **ZEN:** Of course you didn't. Sapphire told you yesterday -_-

 **ZEN:** you've been ignoring her, you jerk

 **Jumin:** I've been busy

 **ZEN:** *glares* sure

 **ZEN:** ANYWAYS! Sapphire~

 **Sapphire:** Yes?

 **ZEN:** Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?

 **Sapphire:** Uhm….no?

 **Yoosung:** He's…..flirting with Jumin's property! *gasp*

 **Jaehee:** It...appears so

 **Jumin: -_-**

 **Jumin:** Zen, that is the stupidest thing ever.

 **Jumin:** Did it hurt when you dropped out of school, hit your head and became mentally disabled?

 **ZEN** : HEY! I'm just trying to give her attention since _someone_ refuses to! God, you treat _that cat_ better than you do Sapphire

 **Sapphire** : Guys, please calm down :( there's no need to fight…

 **Sapphire** : Zen I appreciate the nice gesture. Jumin, you have no right to get mad at Zen

 **Jumin:** I don't? Last time I checked, you were mine, so he shouldn't be saying those things.

 **Jaehee** : Mr Han. I believe it is just a compliment

 **Jumin:** -_-

 **ZEN:** Such a jerk. I don't understand how you have such a sweet girls heart

 **Jumin** : It's probably not even real affection. She probably only wants me for the money.

 **Sapphire:** …..

 **[Sapphire has left the chat room ]**

 **ZEN** : JUMIN, HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!

 **Yoosung:** That wasn't nice, Jumin T-T

 **[Jumin has left the chat room ]**

 **ZEN:** he has serious issues -_- Sapphire's a sweet girl who deserves someone better

 **Jaehee:** Mr. Han is calling me. I must go

 **[Jaehee has left the chat room ]**

 **ZEN** : I should probably go read my script

 **Yoosung** : alright you guys have fun!

 **[ZEN has left the chat room]**

 **[Yoosung has left the chat room]**

* * *

The office door opened as the slender, well figured woman entered, slowly peeking in before clearing her throat. The room was warm and the sun was shining brightly through the windows.

"Mr. Han."

The man looked up from his paperwork and frowned. "Oh. Assistant Kang."

"You say that as if you're disappointed."

"Of course I am, my assistant is here." He sighed and shooed away the problem. "Aside from the problem, do you know when Sapphire's suppose to come in for work?"

"Next week, Mr. Han."

Jumin raiser a brow in disappointment. "Why does she get the week off? Who approved of this?"

"Mr. Chairman."

Jumin's eyes widened and he grunted, some veins in his forehead bulging. "When did they speak?"

Jaehee frowned and closed the door behind her. "Mr. Han….Mr. Chairman said that he knew Sapphire was a problem...or _is_ the problem. He gave her the week off."

"But the party is on Friday. Is she attending?"

"She wasn't attending in the first place, Mr. Han."

Jumin inhaled deeply, clearly angered. "Thank you. Please leave my office now."

"Of course." Jaehee turned around and left the office, leaving Jumin by himself to think. When did they even speak? Father isn't fond of Sapphire...he thinks she is a distraction. God. If anything, Sarah was the distraction. Then again….Sapphire wouldn't have taken a week off if I...didn't ignore her.

* * *

"I have the pie-! Ow, shit!"

Something fell to the floor, sounding like glass shattering. You quickly stood from the couch and entered the kitchen, seeing Luciel with his hands under the faucet, water splashing against his skin, and a broken glass plate with food sprawled across the floor.

"Seven, are you okay?!"

He hissed in pain and grimaced. "Yes!- _ah-_ just a little burn."

You rushed over to him and held his hand as he closed his eyes in slight pain.

"Uhg...th-this is embarrassing." A blush crept on his face.

"Hm? Why?"

"I showed my six-oh-six weakness! Showed that I could feel pain!"

You giggled. "I already knew you could feel pain."

Luciel chuckled. "That's a lie- _ouch!"_

You lightly blew on the burn. He cringed, then loosened his features as he stared at you lovingly. You looked up at him and smiled. "As long as you don't put water on it, it should be perfectly fine, okay?"

"Ay Ay, captain!"

Your phone began to ring and you looked down, frowning. _Jumin._ You sighed and looked at Luciel apologetically. "I'm sorry, Luciel, but I should head home."

He smiled sadly. "It cool. Your lover calls, haha." He walked towards his door and opened it. You smiled sadly and walked towards him. He looked at you with such happiness, it made you feel warm inside. "If you have any problems, let me know."

"Of course, Luciel." You walked out, leaving the red haired one. Your phone rang again and you sighed as you answered. "Hello, Mr. Han."

"Why are you refering to me as _Mister_ when you aren't even at work?"

"I apologize, I thought I had to."

"Hm. I don't see why you would think that. Nonetheless, I need you in work tomorrow."

"Mr. Chairman gave me the week off."

He scoffed. "You need to work on the party."

"...I mean, you have one other assistant and many other employees that would love to help." You looked into the sky, seeing the colors change to an orange due to the sunset. "I'll discuss this with you later. That is, if you're home before midnight."

"I'm already home. I'll see you here."

He hanged up on you and you felt a crack in your heart, feeling as if you were nothing to the man you loved. He knew he had your heart and he knew that he was hurting it, tearing it to little pieces each time he treated you just like any other person. Thoughts in your head confused you about staying or leaving. Of course you were going to stay; you had already sworn to be with him forever and you weren't about to give up just because of some hard times. You always dealt with hard times, ever since you were born. You grew up in a hard situation no kid should ever have to go through and it still haunted you until this day. You never talked about it and didn't tell anyone….but knowing Luciel, he might've hacked into your family files when you first entered the RFA, so he might know all about your past. But, that wasn't a problem you had to worry about. You had to think of how to fix whatever was making Jumin act sorely towards you. _That_ was your main priority.

Something did bother you, though. Why was Jumin staying after work so late? Was it because he didn't want to bother with you? That he was really….. _done_ with you? But, you didn't do anything to him to deserve all this pain. He started acting so...odd the day after the incident. You knew he didn't mean to hurt you, but seeming as though that's what triggered him to act like this, you felt as if he was trying to avoid hurting you, only to hurt you more in the process. Perhaps it was just a feeling and everything was going to turn out right….Yes, of course. That's right. Everything would eventually be fine.

You were thankful that you didn't have to go through all of this alone. You had Luciel to talk to. You knew that he wouldn't tell anyone anything that you told him, and that comforted you more than it should. Something told you that..he would always be there for you. He was even there for you when you got into a fight with Yoosung two days ago. Luciel was there….to pat your back...to rub your head…..to help you heal. Yes, you knew he had previous feeling for you when you first joined, but he had admitted that those feelings were long gone, so you had nothing to worry about. You felt relieved. The other male RFA members had feelings for you, so you weren't able to tell them personal things. You didn't want remorse, you wanted advice. And that's exactly what Luciel gave you.

Not knowing that you arrived to your destination, you looked up as you bumped into the door. A sigh was audible as you creaked open the door. You stopped as you heard Jumin Han talking.

"No. The party will be held exactly how I said...Yes, it is moved to next Friday; in 6 days. Don't change anything about it, leave the colors. Hm. My assistants have worked over-time to prepare this party for the guests liking, not yours. Father, you have a choice: you can either come or not come. I recommend you do, since it _is_ still your company."

You gulped and entered shyly. Jumin turned to look at you with such a cold stare it made you freeze. You looked away, unaware of how you were dressed; in tight jeans and a white top that stuck to your body. Jumin's eyes filled with anger as he turned off his phone, turning his whole body towards you. "Where have you been?"

"Out."

"Where?"

You folded your arms. "Does it matter? If you aren't obligated to tell me where you are every night, then I'm not obligated to tell you where i was." You walked passed him, making your way to the shared bedroom. Elizabeth sat on the bed, quickly standing as you entered. She made her way to you and rubbed against your leg. You grinned and giggled, slowly walking away from her. You set your wallet down onto your dresser as you removed your shoes.

"Can we talk?"

Your eyes looked towards the doorway, Jumin leaning against the wall. He folded his arms as he studied you.

"Sure," you said, enthusiasm _obviously_ lacking in your voice. You sat on the edge of the bed as Jumin pulled up a chair, staring at you cautiously.

"I need you in the office tomorrow. There are a lot of unanswered emails and papers that you must take care of."

"Mm, Mr. Chairman said I didn't have to worry about it."

"He isn't your boss now, is he?"

"No, but he's yours."

Jumin glared at you with his dark eyes. He grabbed your arm and forced you to look at him. "Listen to me, Sapphire. If you aren't going to work, then at least make yourself useful and do something with your day. Contribute in taking care of Elizabeth or clean the house. You don't need to go out all the time dressed like…" he stared disgustedly at your outfit " _that."_

You sneered at him and snagged your arm away. "Oh, I'm sorry? Is my outfit not of your taste? Do you not like it? Do you…. _disapprove?"_ You stood and shook your head. "I'm going to take a shower. And then I am going to sleep." You grabbed a towel from the dirty hamper and walked to the bathroom. "Goodnight."

…..

The morning came faster than you thought it would've. To you, it was a restless night. You weren't able to get any sleep and now you were tired as ever. You got up at 5 in the morning and looked to your right. Jumin was still sleeping. You yawned and got out of bed, walked to your dresser and pulled out a brown skirt and a dark beige sweater that stopped at the elbows.

 _Ding!_

You looked at your phone and read the text from Luciel.

 _You're still coming, right? I can't sleep so i need company. Wait….are..are you even awake yet? Oh no! Have I disturbed my Six-oh-six?! D: Oh no! This is unforgivable!_

 _Hopefully I didn't wake you._

You shook your head and laughed.

 _Don't worry. I'm awake. I'll be over soon._ You sent the message and slipped on your clothes and socks, then left the house.

This happened for most of the week. You woke up early and either left before, during or after Jumin woke. He never questioned you nor spoke. Every now and then he'd tell you to not forget to feed Elizabeth, then he left. Most days were spent hanging out at Luciel's place. You two went bike riding, make gingerbread houses and he even let you help with his hacking, which was a lot more easier than you had thought. Or maybe, he just gave you easy ones on purpose. You'd be gone from 5 in the morning to 8 at night. Jumin was usually home before you were. He had no clue where you were spending your time, nor did he act like he cared so you never mentioned it to him. On Wednesday, a few days before the party, you and Luciel were hanging out at the park, the wind blowing through each other's hair. You smiled at him as he stared at the kids that ran by.

"Luciel?"

"Yo."

A giggle escaped your lips. "What ya wanna do today?"

His amber eyes met your blue ones in a smile. "Well….what have we done so far. Hmm..we've hacked, made a fortress out of gingerbread, we've gone bike riding, we've eaten out...hm. Is there anything ya have in mind?"

You shrugged. "Anything really. Oh! Maybe we could go back and play some video games? That seems fun, right?"

"Well, if you wanna get beaten, of course it seems fun!" He stood from the bench. "Let's get going!"

You stood and walked beside him. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his bug jacket and he was staring at the ground with a somber smile. His red hair waved around as the wind got stronger. His eyes met yours and he laughed. "At this pace We'll never make it to my place. I'll race ya there!" With that he ran off, leaving you behind.

"Hey, no fair! You got a head start!" you chased after him while giggling like a little school girl. You two rounded the corner and came to Luciel's house. He walked over to his door and knocked.

"Aye, lemme in."

" _It appears you have a guest behind you. Proceed to let you in?"_

"Uh, well duh." The door opened at his response and he laughed as you two entered. You slumped onto the couch, trying to catch your breath. Seven walked to you with a glass of lemonade. You looked up at him as he yelped, tripping over an empty box of Honey Buddha chips and spilling the drink all over you. You gasped at the coldness and he quickly stood up.

"Shit! I'm so sorry, Sapph."

You laughed. "It's no biggie, don't worry."

He frowned and took off his jacket. "Put this on. I'll put your shirt in the washer."

A blush covered your face. "I-its fine, really."

His eyes looked sadly at you. "Please? I don't want you in a wet shirt. Let me wash it real quick. Here, I'll leave." He got up and walked into the kitchen. You sighed and quickly crawled out of your shirt, then put the oversized coat on. You held your shirt in your hand as you called Luciel back into the living room. He entered with and new glass of lemonade and carefully walked to you. He set the cup down and took your shirt. He disappeared then reappeared.

"There. It'll be done in a short time."

"Thanks, Luciel. I appreciate it."

"Well, of course you do. I'm seven-zero-seven, you're suppose to appreciate anything I do."

You laughed and shook your head. You looked at your watch and groaned. "Dammit. I need to head home. It's getting late."

"Let me drive you. It's pretty dark out now. Let's wait for your shirt, then we'll leave," he said with a smile. You nodded in response and waited 10 minutes for your shirt to wash and dry. You slipped it on and smiled.

"Let's get going!"

…

The drive home was quite short, not even close to being as long as it would've been if you just walked. When you stepped out of the car, you waved goodbye as he drove off. You entered the house and looked up to find Jumin, who seemed to be just getting home. You walked past him, coming to a sudden stop as he gripped your arms tightly. You heard him inhale sharply and the hairs on the back of your neck stood up. You frowned as he pulled you towards him, you looking up at him.

"Who were you with?" he questioned.

"Why?"

"You smell like...a boy."

You raised a brow. "Is that a problem?"

He growled softly and glared at you. "I'm being serious. Who were you with? Where do you go for countless hours of the day?"

"Luciel."

His eye twitched as he studied your body. "Why do you smell like him? Where you at his house?"

"He spilled lemonade on me so he washed my shirt," you replied.

"You _know_ I don't trust you being at other men's house."

"Excuse me, but...are you accusing me of something?"

"Hm. Is it that obvious? Of course I am. You've been spending 5 days with him. You're never home."

You yanked your arms away. "You have nowhere to talk. Where were you for countless hours? You wouldn't be at work because you have people to take care of your stuff. What I do doesn't concern you. Where I go doesn't concern you. You've shown just how much I really do matter and it's close to nothing."

"Sapphire, I don't want you hanging out with Luciel so much anymore, alright?" he said sternly.

"What? No. He's the only one that's there for me. Where have you been, huh? Where were you those countless nights I couldn't sleep because I was worried about where you were? Where were you when I needed you?"

"I had business to take care of. Business that doesn't concern you."

You angrily pushed him away from you. "Do you think I'm stupid, Jumin? I know it's not business related. I'm your assistant. These things get passed by me before they got to you." You looked up at him with teary eyes. "If you really don't want to be with me anymore, then just say so. Don't lead me on, then treat me like shit! I..I haven't done anything to you to deserve to be treated like this.." You wiped your nose with the back of your hand as you sighed.

Jumin frowned. "Do you honestly think that I don't want to be with you?"

"Jumin, all you've done since you hurt me is hurt me more. And I know you know that. You can see the pain I feel whenever I dare look at you...so of course I think that…" You shook your head. "And please, don't accuse me of doing anything with Luciel. He's the friend I can talk to."

"I..I can't trust him. I know that you two are close, but it's too close for my comfort. So..I will accuse you if I please. Because it is what I feel like is happening."

Your heart dropped. He actually thought you were having an affair….with Luciel?! You sneered at him. "Shut up."

Jumin's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"I..I said shut up…." You shook your head. "I never accuse you. _Never._ When you told me about Sarah, I never accused you of doing anything with each other...never accused you of having an affair...it's not fair, Jumin."

" _Life isn't fair, Sapphire. And if you can't deal with reality, then you might as well leave."_

You stared at him blankly. "Leave…? Hah….so now I need to leave? Why? Because I have my own opinions? Because I don't listen to someone who's trying to dictate me?"

"That's…..not what I meant-"

"Of course it is. If you want me to leave-" you balled your hands into fists "-then just tell me to fucking leave. Tell me so I can get my things and go….."

It went silent as the cat entered the room. She stared up at you with gorgeous blue eyes. She meowed as she rubbed against you. You frowned at her. "Please...get Elizabeth away from me."

"Huh? Why?"

You shook your head. "I don't….I'm not in the mood for this….for her.." You looked at Jumin with dead eyes. "Where have you really been, Jumin?"

"None of your concern."

"Tell me….or I'm leaving you."

Jumin froze, as if time itself stopped. He blinked quickly as he flexed his jaw and rubbed his chin. "...Fine." He shakily pointed to the door. _"Then leave."_

A tear fell from your eye and slid down your cheek as you bit your lip. "Fine. I will " you angrily walked over to the door, opened it then slowly shut it behind you. You took out your phone with lightly tears and dialed a number.

"Yo, whattup?"

"Please come get me…"

* * *

 _ **I know it seems like it's slowly turning into a a 707 fanfiction, but it's not, don't worry xD**_

 _ **Hope you likey!**_


	13. Heart Breaking-News

Some might've said it was the attitudes towards the situation that made it either worse or better. How would you know if it made it worse? How would you know if it made it better? To you, life couldn't get any worse. It was impossible. Jumin had kicked you out of the house. That was 5 days ago. You laid on 707's bed, wide awake and staring at the ceiling. He was kind enough to give you his bed while he either slept in his chair or on the couch. The covers on his bed were soft, but not as soft and silky as the one at Jumin's house. You still couldn't believe the big fight the two of you had, and it bothered you so bad to the point you'd wake up crying or break down in the middle of nowhere. You knew lack of sleep would only make things worse, especially since you had work in the morning for the first time in a week. You had to wake up in 3 hours, go to work for 4 hours, then go to the venue to make sure everything was ready for the party tomorrow. _Tomorrow._ Had it already been that long?

"Pst. Sapph."

You sat up and looked at 707's chair, seeing him rub his eyes tiredly. "You awake?"

"Mhm.."

He sat up and smiled. He had bags under his eyes, making his smile seem a little less happy than usual. For the past 3 days he had stayed up countless hours to finish work before the deadline. On your first night's stay, he was awake for 24 hours and didn't fall asleep until later the next night. "I can solve that." You saw his shadowy figure get up and walk out the room. In the distance you heard a cupboard opening, the fridge opening then closing, then the microwave turn on. About two minutes later, the machine beeped and 707 walked back into the room with a glass. He sat on the edge of the bed and handed it to you. "Here. This should help."

You took the glass in your hands and smelt the substance contained in it. _Hm._ You took a sip and a soft, warm liquid drizzled down your throat. _Warm milk._ A smile spread across your face as you looked at your close friend. "Thank you, 707."

"Anything for my six-oh-six." He removed himself from the bed and sat back in his chair, slightly swaying back and forth. You looked at him. "Why are you still up? I thought you were sleeping."

"I was. I woke up and saw that you were awake." He frowned. "Sapph?"

"Hm?"

Seven stared at the wall across from him. His eyes closed as a frown settled on his tired features. "I'm invited to the company party since I've done business written Jumin before. But...it's a plus one party, so I need to bring someone. I was thinking...if you wanted to see Jumin, I could take you as my plus one..?"

You stared at him, your eyes straining in the dark. "R...really? You'd do that?"

"Of course." He smiled playfully. "I want to see you happy. And if seeing him will do that, I'll take you."

"...I won't be able to talk to him..I wouldn't be able to bring myself to it…"

Seven moved back to the edge of the bed and patted your head. "Don't worry, 'kay? You don't have to."

"...Okay…"

"Good. Now get some rest-"

"Seven..?"

"Huh?"

You scooted over. "You need good sleep. Lay next to me. Don't worry, I won't do anything. I just need to know you're comfortable."

"Sapph, I'm fine-"

"Please.." You said quietly. He sighed and smiled as he laid next to you. You laid back down and closed your eyes. You hoped everything would get sorted between you and Jumin. It killed you not knowing what he was doing...You'd be able to at least see him tomorrow...and just the thought of it made you feel better..

* * *

Being back in this office didn't feel as good as you thought it would. You were glad you were back at work. It kept you occupied and busy, not leaving enough time to think. People greeted you back with smiles and hugs, saying what you missed while you were gone. During your break, you were pouring yourself coffee as you talked with a co-worker.

"No kidding, right?" she said. "I hope he does well….America's so far away. Didn't you grow up there?"

You smiled as you put sugar in your coffee. "Yea. I was born and raised there up until I was 10."

"Is it nice?"

You giggled. "It was when I was there. I haven't been there in a while, though."

The girl smiled and went to speak, but was interrupted as a male gasped. "He entered the building! Quick, act like you're working!"

You turned around and your eyes widened as you saw Jumin walk in, followed by Jaehee and ….one other female. _Sarah._ She stuck to Jumin like glue, her arm wrapped around his and her shoulder smashed against his. She smiled at everyone they walked by and, as she waved, you noticed a shiny object on her finger. When you saw a matching one on Jumin's, your heart skipped a beat and you gulped. Quickly, you turned back to face the girl. She made a _tsk_ sound, as if disapproving what she saw.

"That girl is too stuck up for my taste," she said annoyingly, rolling her eyes. "Oh! Aren't you Mr. Han's assistant?"

 _Oh...about that._ You had spoken to the chairman first thing this morning and asked to be resigned from your position as Jumin's assistant. Instead of just resigning you, he promoted you to an officer of one of the department's. You were the chief in charge of oversea shipments. You shook your head. "Mr. Han? No, not anymore. I got promoted. I don't work for him."

"Oh-"

"Miss Choii."

You turned to see Jaehee smiling. You smiled and greeted her with a small bow. "Hey, Jaehee."

"I'm glad to see you're back at work. Doing all of Mr. Han's work is...tiring."

A frowned appeared on your face. "I apologize….but I can't help you with that anymore. I no longer work for him."

"You don't?"

You shook your head. "No. Oh! I need to get to my office. I'll see you at the venue."

"You'll be attending?"

You nodded. "Yes."

A worried look showed on Jaehee's face. "That's not a good idea, Miss Choii.."

"Hm? Why not-" Your phone rang and you looked at the caller ID. _Seven?_ You apologetically looked at Jaehee. "Sorry, but I need to take this. I'll see you later." You walked away, stepping into the elevator. You answered the call.

"Sapph? You actually answered, haha!"

You rolled your eyes happily. "What do you want, Seven? I'm working."

"Oh! I called to tell you I finished my hacking early! So I'm gonna take you to buy a dress tonight!"

"Huh? A dress? What for?"

"For the party, you airhead," he said laughing. "Anyways, I'll pick ya up when you get off, so lemme know when you're done."

"Okay, Seven. Bye."

"Bye bye!"

The line ended as the elevator beeped. The door opened and Jumin walked in, Sarah still at his side. Before he saw you, you looked down at your phone. _Shit….I have to be on this elevator for 2 more minutes...with them? Uhg._ You opened up the messenger.

 **[Sapphire entered the chatroom]**

 **ZEN:** I just don't think they have the right to snoop through my personal life -_-

 **Yoosung** : it can't be helped, Zen. Haha, you're so famous!

 **ZEN:** I'm not that famous. I'd say...I'm well known.

 **Sapphire** : hey guys

 **ZEN** : Sapphire! I haven't heard from you in a while! You okay?

 **Yoosung:** ya. R u okay? We've been worried…

 **Sapphire:** sorry, I've just been busy.

 **ZEN:** how's Mr. Trust Fund doing?

 **Sapphire** : Oh. Haha, I gotta go again. I'll message you two when I'm off work, kay? Bye!

 **[Sapphie left the chatroom]**

You turned off your phone as the elevator beeped once again. The doors opened and you quickly rushed out but not before hearing Sarah whisper to Jumin.

" _I don't get why she bothers coming here. You have no use for her."_

You gulped and rushed to your office, closing the door behind. Did...Jumin really replace you with that woman? Or was it just to show Mr. Chairman that he was being responsible and marrying who his dad wants him to? They...they're both wearing wedding rings…..so he must've agreed….so..

"...its official, huh..?"you asked yourself. "He….broke up with me. It's not even worth going to the party tomorrow, but...Seven's going. I can't back out on him…"

You sat down in your chair and stared at your monitor. What were you going to do with your life?

* * *

"Oooooh, what about this one! It's red with one of those leg-tears to show off those sexy legs!" Seven exclaimed with a smile. You giggled.

"May I remind you it's a _formal_ party? No leg-tears, Seven."

"Awwwww, fine." He laughed and looked at you. "What kind of dress do you have in mind?"

"Hm….." You looked around. "Well...something that matches your outfit."

Seven folded his arms. "Well….I'm wearing a dress shirt and a vest like usual. But, the vest is red. It doesn't match the themes."

You frowned. "So...we need something blue-gray and white…" You looked around with a sigh. _Hm…._ oh. Your eyes widened as you saw a perfect outfit for Seven. You gripped his sleeve and tugged him towards the display. It was a dress shirt that was a darker shade of white that came with a blue-gray vest with black buttons and a lighter tie and darker pants. Yous smiled.

"What about this one-"

"Look! It has a matching pair!"

You looked next to it and noticed a dark blue-gray dress that dropped down to the floor. It was tight at the waist and stick to your skin until the calves, then it slowly flowed down carelessly. It had one sleeve that was 3 inches wide and hanged off the shoulder. Light baby blue crystals were spread across the dress, giving it a shimmer and shine when light hit it. It came with a small, dark matching purse and diamond earrings.

"Wow...it's wonderful…." You frowned. "It probably costs a fortune-"

"Yes, these two please."

You turned around and saw Seven already paying at the front desk. Your eyes twitched. _That dumbass. I specifically told him I didn't want anything expensive._

You walked next to him as he held the clothes in plastic bags carefully, handing you white sparkling high heels that were four inches tall. "Here. These come with the dress. Let's go."

"Seven-"

"Hurry, I'm starving!"

You two exited the store and got in the car. He grinned as the car started. "Is it okay if I cook tonight? I wanna try something."

You laughed. "Sure."

* * *

He stood there with a frown as he stared at himself in the mirror. Something was off...but what? He had his outfit. He had his ring. He had his watch. His tie was tight. His clothes weren't wrinkled. What was it?

"Juuuumiiiiin."

Oh…. _her._

The red haired woman walked in with a big smile on her face. She wore a long ivory dress with a leg-tear and a grey sash around her waist. Her lips were red and moist with lip gloss, causing the man the cringe.

"Are you almost ready, Jumin-love?"

"Are you?"

"Of course!" she squealed as she pecked his cheek. He wiped it off, disgusted by such gesture. "Let's get going! I can't wait to show off my dress. Thank you for buying it!"

"I didn't buy it. My father did."

She smirked and rubbed his chest. "But it's still your money, _honey._ "

He closed his eyes frustratingly as he felt as if a vein in his forehead would pop any moment. Sarah grabbed his arm and smiled. "Let's get going, honey."

Sitting down felt like ages as he waited for guests to arrive. Once they began entering, he stood up and they walked by his table, shaking his hand and greeting him and his fiance. _Fiance….she gives it such a bad meaning._ He glanced at her as she showed her dress off to other females, the look of envy and jealousy crossing their faces. He had to admit. Any girl would be jealous of that expensive dress. Sarah had the most expensive dress there and no one would be able to top it off. But...he didn't want to see Sarah in the dress. He wanted to see _her_. Her curves weren't extreme, yet they were visible. She was modest and wouldn't have tried to show off to anyone other than him. Why was seeing Sarah act like this making him sick to his stomach? Was it how conceited she was? Or how cringey she was? It was most likely the mixture of the two.

As more people showed up, Sarah took her spot next to him, holding onto his arm while waving. He rolled his eyes at her attitude towards everyone. How fake could someone possibly get? He looked to his right as he overheard his father talking to driver Kim.

"Is she showing up?" Mr. Chairman said with a smile. Driver Kim nodded.

"Yes sir. She's arriving with a friend."

"Great. I'd like to give an announcement about her promotion. She's done much for the company."

 _Who. What person were they talking about?_

"She's arrived, Sir."

Jumin's eyes glanced at the entrance and his heart dropped to his stomach. There, walking in, was the girl. She held onto the boy's arm as people greeted and complimented them. The thing that caught his eye was the beauty that sprang off of her. Her dress was a gorgeous master piece and reminded him of a clear starry night and her teal hair was up in a messy, yey classy, bun, showing off her diamond earrings. Her smile and dimples warmed his soul and when she laughed? Oh when she laughed he had the urge to run to her and shower her in gifts and love. _She_ had the perfect dress that OUTSTANDINGLY beat Sarah's. The way it hanged off her shoulder looked classy and the color highly complimented her skin. As for the man she was with? He couldn't help but sneer a hateful stare at him. Luciel grinned happily as people complimented the girl he was with. Of course, he bought her that dress. Of course he'd be proud of himself for doing so.

Sarah frowned at Jumin as she saw where his gaze went. She shook him lightly. "Honey, don't pay attention to her. She doesn't deserve your eyes. I do."

Jumin sighed as he looked at the other woman with narrowed eyes. Hatred filled his gaze, but of course, she was too stupid to notice. He pulled his arm away as he pretended to stretch. "Go get yourself some food."

"I'll get bigger if I do that-"

"No one cares. Go get food."

Sarah giggled right as _she_ walked passed. "I'll you say so, _my love."_ She pecked his cheek and walked away. His eyes quickly met _hers_ as Kim and Mr. Chairman greeted her and Luciel. She just smiled and proceeded to walk.

* * *

Never had you thought you'd receive so many compliments in such a short amount of time. You didn't understand why. Every girl here had better dresses that were shiny and sparkly with ribbon and velvet with accessories and expensive looking shoes. You thought everyone looked so pretty and it made you wonder how hard everyone worked to transform for these kinds of occasions. Then again. It also made you sick to your stomach at the sight of some women and their overdone makeup. You had just put on mascara, which made your lashes darker and longer, and some chapstick. No blush. No eyeshadow. None of that kind of stuff. You had to give Luciel props. He didn't look too bad either. His hair looked like the first time you met him at the RFA party, parted yet still kind of messy. His vest was a great part of his outfit and he had switched the tie to a bowtie.

He leaned closer to your ear and smiled as he whispered, "I'm glad you didn't get the leg-tear dress. Every other girl has that kind. At least you look unique."

You smiled happily. Out of all the compliments, that one had been the best. You smiled as a giggle erupted from you.

"Why, thank you, Seven-oh-Seven."

He winked playfully. "Anytime, my six-oh-six."

You laughed as you approached the Han's table. You felt a twinge of jealousy as you saw Sarah kiss Jumin's cheek. You and Jumin made eye contact, but all you did was smile at him before being greeted by his father and driver Kim.

Mr. Chairman smiled, very pleased with your presence. He shook your hand, then Luciel's hand. "I'm glad you could make it, Miss Choii."

"Please, just Sapphire here, sir," you said with a smile. He grinned, then looked at the boy next to you.

"You must be Mr. Choi."

Seven nodded and shook his hand. "Luciel Choi, Sir."

Mr. Chairman stared at you two. "Are you two, perhaps, married?"

Your face turned red as you shook your head quickly. "N-No sir. Our names are pronounced the same but spelled differently."

He smiled. "Ah, I see. Well. See that table?" He asked as he pointed to one close to the stage. "That table is reserved for you two."

You bowed. "Thank you, Mr. Chairman." The two of you walked to your seats and Seven pulled out your chair. He laughed as you smiled. "Why, thank you, Mr. Gentleman."

He grinned, sitting next to you. "Aye, I gotta be gentleman sometime haha."

You went to speak, but was interrupted by a female.

"Oh, Sapphire, how lovely to see you."

You looked up to see Sarah standing with an obvious fake smile plastered on her face. You couldn't help but cringe at the sight of how much makeup she had put on. Her eyeshadow was a shade too dark and her eyeliner didn't go well with her beautiful dress.

"Hi."

"It's nice seeing you here."

You nodded. "Likewise."

She looked at Luciel. "Oh. Who's this?"

"This is my friend, Luciel. Luciel, this is Sarah."

You noticed a very displeased smile on his face. "Nice to meet you."

She giggled. "He's such a sweetheart." She turned towards the Han's table. "I should get going. Enjoy."

"I don't like her," Luciel said, purposely saying it loudly for her to hear. You laughed and covered your mouth.

"Shh, Luciel! Don't say that."

"Awe, come on, you don't either."

You frowned. "Ya, you're right. But still! Be nice!"

Someone spoke into the microphone at the Han's table, causing everyone's attention to go their. Jumin was standing up with the microphone to his mouth. He began to speak about how thankful he was for everyone showing up to the party.

"I thank you all for taking time out of your busy schedule to join us today. It may be an over exaggerated occasion, but I am still thankful for you all coming. We will be giving rewards out and promotions, followed by speeches, dances and prizes. I hope you all enjoy this day as much as we do. I'd like to give credit to those who helped prepare this party in advance. Firstly, I'd like to thank my assistant Jaehee for all her hard work put into inviting you all. Secondly, I'd like to thank Yasuhiro Kim for helping with decorations. Thirdly, I'd like to thank Sarah for giving her support to all of the people who worked hard."

You frowned. He didn't thank you even though the whole party relied on you. It was unfair, but you weren't going to say anything. _Just go with it._

"...and most people here have been with C&R for years. We hope you join us for a longer journey to make more deals and sales to benefit us all." He cleared his throat and looked uncertain. You frowned as you stared at him. "I have an announcement I would like to make. Something...important and _special_ will be taking place on the 25th of next month. I am hoping you will all attend my wedding that day."

 _No….no no, he's joking. No, that's not true! He can't be! He wouldn't! He'd never do that!...Please...say you're joking...I beg you….please….Please, Jumin…_ Your eyes began to tear up as he continued.

"I will be wedded to Sarah. She has been supportive of my choices and I am..grateful to have her in my life. Sarah, thank you." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Your breathing became heavy. You needed to get out of the building without drawing any attention to yourself, but you knew you would run out. How could he do that? He..had totally forgot about you. Did he ever care? Or...were you just a toy? Once he broke his toy, he wanted a new one, didn't he? To him, you were just a broken, used toy that he no longer had any use for. Knowing that broke your heart more than anything.

You stood up and quickly rushed outside, not caring if anyone looked at your face, soaked in tears. You opened the twin doors to the parking lot and began to sob. Hands spun you around and embraced you. Your eyes widened as you noticed it was Seven. He held you tightly then held you at arm's length. "Sapphire, I'm so sorry. I should've never brought you. This is all my fault...I'm so...so sorry." He frowned as the two of you heard Sarah speak into the microphone, telling everyone how much she 'loved' Jumin...and how she couldn't ask for anyone better. Seven growled angrily and covered your ears with his hands.

"Don't listen to her!" he said loudly, angered by the situation he had unknowingly put you in. "Don't listen! Sarah's doing this on purpose! Don't listen to either one of them! Knowing Jumin, he has a reason for marrying her, but whatever the reason is, it's unacceptable for him to do that in front of you, ESPECIALLY without a proper break up!" He held you in his arms, squeezing you. "P...please don't cry because of another man….Jumin doesn't deserve your tears...please, Sapph…."

You nodded as you caught your breath. "Okay," you said, your voice cracking. "I..I'll stop crying…"

Seven smiled sadly. "Do you want to leave?"

You shook your head. " ..I need to receive my reward later..f-for the promotion…"

"We'll leave after that. Okay? Then, later I'll go to Jumin's and pick up all of your stuff."

You smiled. "Thank you…..you're my best friend, Seven…"

He frowned, then quickly smiled. "Ya.."

* * *

 **LIKE I SAID: DOOOOON'T WORRY! IT'S STILL A JUMIN FANFICTION XD**

 **(Also, I would like it if someone would put their character in the story to be Sapphire's friend in the next chapter. If you're interested, message me)**


	14. Jumin's mistake

Jumin's eyes widened as he slowly stepped back from the door. He couldn't believe how hard Sapphire was crying. She could hardly breathe. It was all his fault...it always seemed to be. He didn't expect her to cry over such news. Was he just being ignorant towards her feelings?

He shook his head as he opened the door to find Luciel holding her tightly, rubbing her head and kissing her forehead. Jumin balled his fists and growled dangerously as he stomped up to Luciel and grabbed him by the collar of his dress shirt and spun him around, Sapphire spinning out of his arms. Jumin brought the others face close as he brought his fist back, preparing to punch. Luciel's eyes widened in surprise, but soon turned dangerous seeing who it was.

"Hit me," Luciel spat. "You'll only make things worse for Sapph."

Jumin looked up and saw Sapphire, who was sitting on the ground, looking up at the other two with tears running down her flawless skin. He slowly lowered his fist as they made eye contact. Luciel forcefully pushed Jumin back and went to Sapphire. He glared at the older one. "You need to go back. I'm pretty sure if your _fiance_ saw this scene she wouldn't be too pleased." He helped Sapphire up and shook his head. "I don't get why you had to act like you had the right to ruin her life. You had no...no damn right." He sighed as Sapphire shakily spoke.

"L-Luciel.."

Jumin's heart broke as he heard the desperation in her voice. It wounded him like no other. Anyone could tell she was torn, and it wasn't a pleasant sight. Luciel smiled warmly. "Go to the bathroom and wash up, then meet me at our table, okay?"

Sapphire nodded and quickly ran past Jumin. It was silent for some time before Jumin cleared his throat. "What the Hell do you think you're doing, Luciel?"

"Me?" Luciel asked. "Me?! You've GOT to be kidding. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Luciel took a deep breath, then slowly exhaled. "Jumin. Why are you trying to make Sapphire jealous? Well, not even that..Why are you trying to hurt her?"

"I'm not trying to hurt her. I'm simply trying to keep myself from hurting her."

"How? By avoiding her? By kicking her out of your house? By announcing your _WEDDING_ in front of her? How is any of that helping?!"

Jumin stood there in silence, staring at the red haired man in front of him. Was trying to keep Sapphire's feeling safe _actually_ hurting her even more? It couldn't be. There's no possible way. Jumin _knew_ he was doing the right thing, but why did it feel so terribly wrong? "I'm doing my job as her boyfriend to-"

"YOU AREN'T EVEN HER BOYFRIEND ANYMORE, YOU SELFISH JERK!" Luciel growled defensively as his face began turning red from anger. "I thought you changed! We all thought you changed after being with Sapphire. Everyone in the RFA thought 'hey, Jumin Han is not a selfish jerk anymore, he's actually loving and caring', but I guess we were all wrong!" Seven faced away from Jumin as his voice lowered, barely audible to Jumin's ears. "You don't deserve her….but I know that, as soon as you apologize to her...she'll forgive you..And you'll just hurt her all over again."

Jumin Han stared at Seven, slightly surprised at his attitude. Luciel had never cared about these things, so why was he doing it now? Jumin knew Luciel and Sapphire were close friends, but that gave Luciel no right to do and say what he did. Was there another reason why he was so defensive whenever it came to Sapphire? Did Luciel know something he didn't? A sudden realization came to Jumin's head and he glared emotionlessly at Seven. "Do you love her?"

Seven's eyes met Jumin's. His heart began to pound faster as Jumin's eyes stared into his soul. _"Yes."_

"I thought so…" Jumin folded his arms. "You say I haven't changed. But, the reality of it is, I have changed. _Drastically._ Maybe you can't see the changes, but I can, and so can Sapphire. Although I don't agree with you on most 'facts' in your statement, I will agree on two things: _I don't deserve her and I'm_ _ **not**_ _her boyfriend.."_ Jumin's eyes stung at the words that slipped out of his mouth. He could tell Luciel was just as surprised as he was. He spun around, facing the double doors that led inside to the venue. "Go."

Seven blinked. "What?"

Jumin gulped, staring at the floor as his eyes began to feel a weird sensation he had never felt before. "Go…..go comfort her."

"Jumin-"

"Now!.."

Luciel's face saddened as he ran inside of the building. Jumin's eyes burned into the cement ground he stared at. _Huh?_ There was a small drop of water that splattered onto the ground. Then another. And another. Jumin looked up, seeing if the ceiling was leaking. His eyes widened as he felt the liquid run down his cheeks, falling onto his shoulders. For the first time, that he could remember, Jumin was crying. Even more so over a girl. No..not just a girl. The love of his life that he carelessly let slip through his fingers. The one who changed the kind of man he was. His very first love…

"Fuck.." He hissed between clenched teeth as he furiously wiped away his tears. The anger and sadness inside of his body was about to burst. He was about to reach his breaking point right here and now. He had to catch his cool before he completely lost it…..

* * *

You stared at your reflection in the mirror. Black streaks stained your cheeks and your mascara had become chunky, causing your eyelashes to stick together. You leaned over the sink and splashed water onto your face, washing away the stains and left over make up. You had been in the restroom for 20 minutes. You had cooled down enough to the point where you could leave the bathroom and be fine. But...you didn't want to leave. You didn't want to face Jumin or Sarah. You couldn't. You'd break down just by the sight of him.

"Sapph?"

You turned to the door. Knocking was heard and you smiled at yourself in the mirror, then walked to the door and exited the bathroom. Seven stood there with a smile.

"Are you okay? Or do you need more time?"

"I'm fine, Seven. Thank you." You grabbed his arm and the two of you walked back inside the venue and sat at your table. Mr. Chairman was on the stage, giving speeches and thanking people for their help in the success of C&R.

"...and, once again, I am happy for my son and his fiance. May you two live a happy life. Now, I would like to call up a wonderful person who has made C&R's huge success a reality. Sapphire Choii, would you come up?"

You smiled as everyone clapped. Standing up, Seven tugged on your hand and whispered, "good luck, Sapph." You nodded and made your way up the stage, taking your place next to Mr. Chairman. He handed you the microphone and you inhaled deeply, then slowly exhaled.

"I'm glad I've been able to contribute to such a great company. Some months ago, I never would've pictured my life like this. My life was a mess and I was never a real organized person until I met Mr. Chairman and Mr. Han. These two men have helped me in a successful life, teaching me the basics of organization and planning. I'm also grateful for my other friends who have helped, and I couldn't have done this without their support." You smiled as Mr. Chairman patted your back with a grin. _Go on_ , he mouthed. "The first weeks of working here, I was Mr. Han's assistant. Of course, this busied my life up quite a bit. Jaehee was a huge support and role model for me. She is known as the best assistant at C&R, and Mr. Han is very lucky to have her as a friend and co-worker." You gulped. "After quitting the assistant life, Mr. Chairman assigned me to as Chief Executive of over sea trades. I promise to help the company in its best interests. Thank you, Mr. Chairman."

The crowd began to clap loudly as everyone who sat at the Han's table stood up and walked onto the stage, congratulating you. First, it was some important people from the company, then it was Driver Kim, who bowed. You rolled your eyes and embraced him. As he pulled away, you caught a glimpse of the blush that covered his cheeks. Then, it was Sarah. She shook her hips as she made her way to you.

"Congrats," she said with a smile as she lightly hugged you. "You won't be working at the company for long now that I'm here to stay," she whispered as he pulled away, then went back to her table. You frowned. _What the Hell is wrong with her._ Then, Jumin walked up to you. Your eyes met and you quickly bowed. He stared at you with cold eyes as he, too, bowed in respect.

"Thank you for giving me opportunities, Mr. Han." You stood back up and looked past him, smiling at Mr. Chairman. Jumin went to say something, but quickly shut his mouth, nodded and walked away. Mr. Chairman approached you and embraced you, kissing your left cheek.

"Thank you for your hard work, Miss Choii."

"No thanks is need, sir."

You bow3d and made your way back to Seven, who seemed to be moving uncomfortably in his seat. You sat next to him and frowned. "Seven, what's wrong-"

Surprised, your words caught in your throat as Seven quickly pulled you into a tight embrace. He gave you a little squeeze, then pulled away, happiness filling his eyes. "I'm so proud of you, Six-oh-six. You've grown up so fast!"

You giggled and glanced at Jumin's table, seeing him stare at you and Seven. He turned to Sarah, whispered in her ear, and the two of them stood, then left the venue.


	15. Jumin's apology

The feeling of laying alone bothered him like no other. The bed felt cold and isolated, which felt unusual and strange in a way. He reached over to the empty side of the bed and sighed, facing the spot where she use to lay. The picture of them together on her old night stand saddened him more, causing him to face away. Never had he had a broken heart _nor_ cared for someone so much. The pain that swelled in his chest was overcoming, blocking any other emotions out, only allowing him to feel sad and distressed. He groaned loudly as he picked up the cold pillow and slammed it against his face angrily. It had already been two weeks since he had seen Sapphire at the Venue. There was never any sign of her at work since she started working in a different area than him. Jumin frowned sadly as he began to feel sick to his stomach. Since he kicked her out, he hadn't gotten more than three hours of sleep a night, which interfered with his work a tremendous amount.

 _You don't need to think about her anymore. She's gone and no longer needs you. If she ever came back to you, it would only be for the money and fame, not because of_ _ **love**_ _. Face it...she never loved you in the first place, that's why she was able to leave so easily. She's a clueless, average woman who doesn't deal with problems head on._ He sighed. _She just...runs from all of her problems….._

 _ **Riiiiiiiiiiing**_

Jumin sat up and lazily rubbed his eyes and grabbed his phone, seeing that it was only 3:45 _a.m._ He answered the phone without checking the caller ID and sighed.

"This is Jumin Han. Why are you calling me so early. I need sleep."

"Jumin."

Jumin's eyes widened at the voice and he looked at his phone. _Sapphire Choii._ He gulped and licked his lips. "Sapphire. Did you need something?"

"Y-Yes. I, um..I apologize for calling so late. I..needed to ask you something, but if you want, I'll call you later-"

"You can just tell me now. Hm...Well, you might as well tell me now. It'd be better instead of just wasting my time."

"Figured you say that." She inhaled deeply. "I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow. There's some things we need to talk about."

"I shouldn't be busy. I'll meet you at the nearby cafe at 11. See you then."

"Kay. Goodnight."

The line went dead and Jumin exhaled loudly, flopping back onto his bed. This would be the first time he'd see her in a while…..hopefully he could make things right….

* * *

The sun rose early and Jumin woke up. He showered, drank his coffee, ate breakfast and got ready for his day. Everything seemed well. Until _she_ showed up. Jumin tucked in his white dress shirt and began to button it up.

"Jumin, my love," Sarah sang as she entered his bedroom, holding up two, snow white dresses. "Which one makes me look more wealthy?"

Staring into the mirror, Jumin said, "whatever one you think does."

"But, I like them both. One says 'I'm rich and happy' while the other says 'I'm rich and a MILF'."

Jumin raised a brow and turned towards her as he put the tie around his neck, under the collar of his shirt. "MILF goes better with you."

Sarah glared at Jumin. "Haha. Very funny. I'm serious."

"So am I." Jumin tightened the tie and put on his black vest, walking past Sarah. She grabbed his arm and held him in place. Her face darkened as she smiled evilly at Jumin.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to meet with Sapphire."

"Says who?"

"I say so." Jumin pulled his arm away and fixed his hair. "If you don't mind, Sarah, I'll be leaving now-"

"Don't leave me yet…."

"I'm leaving."

"If you leave, I'll tell your daddy you're having an affair with Sapphire again."

Jumin stopped in front of the doors. "Sarah, stop being ridiculous and grow up. A lot of people would appreciate it."

"I'm warning you, Jumin."

"Go ahead and make empty threats, Sarah. I don't have time for your games."

Sarah held onto his waist and hugged him tightly. She bit his shoulder and he swatted at her. "Get away, Sarah. Stop touching me this instant!" Jumin shoved Sarah away and frowned. Sarah jumped on Jumin and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You'll stay here one way or another, Jumin."

* * *

You sat at the small wooden table that sat out front of the café. The umbrella above you kept the sun out of your eyes as you sighed and put your hair up in a messy bun, waiting for that man to get here. You checked your watch and frowned. _11:45._ "Gosh….45 minutes late? Since when is Jumin late?"

You sighed sadly, looking into your tea. Maybe he really didn't want to talk to you anymore and just said he'd meet up with you to end the conversation faster. After the call last night, you couldn't fall asleep. Something similar to the feeling of excitement filled your being as you thought about seeing Jumin Han again. But...would it be a mistake?

You looked up as you saw a black car pull up. The door opened and Jumin stepped out, his black suit shining against the sun. He walked over to you and sat down in front of you, sighing, seeming slightly exhausted. Your smile quickly faded as the smell of another woman's perfume flooded your nostrils. He looked at you with a warm and welcoming stare.

"I apologize for being so late. I had a _pest_ to deal with."

"No need for apologizing. I know living with someone can be quite the hassle," you replied. Saying this, you smile calmly. "Um. I was wondering if I could drop by your place sometime before work tomorrow to get my stuff."

A flash of panic seemed to flash through his face, but instead of getting upset, he slowly smiled sincerely. Your face felt hot and you quickly looked away, playing with your straw. He continued smiling at you, his eyes narrowed.

"Of course. Feel free to stop by anytime."

Your eyes drifted back to him as his smooth voice traveled through your ears. Your eyes made contact and neither of you moved a muscle. You held your breath as his eyes never left yours. For a moment, it felt as if the two of you were on a date, and it made your heart skip a beat, causing you to return his smile. Jumin looked away as the waitress approached to ask him what he wanted to drink. As they talked, you admired Jumin's features. The way his jaw line tensed up whenever he'd open his mouth and the way his eyes gleamed when something sparked his interest. His skin looked smooth and clean, almost tempting you to want to rub his face lightly or kiss his cheek.

"You're not listening I presume?"

You lightly shook your head and stared at Jumin, not realizing that the waitress had left and that he was talking. "N-No. Sorry, I spaced out."

Jumin's smile reappeared. "That's fine." He set his elbow on the table and his chin in the palm of his hand. "I'll restate what I was saying. There seems to be a lot of backed up work in my department since you left the assistant life. I was just wondering how your area of expertise has been?"

"O-oh. It's been busy, but there's a lot of guys that are real helpful." You sipped your beverage and licked your lips. Your gray, loose, yet fitting, shirt seemed to blow in the wind and the breeze made your fitted skinny jeans feel cold against your skin. Jumin couldn't help but take in your beauty at that moment. If only he could reach out and tuck that one loose strand behind her ear...if only he could grab her face and kiss her cheek. He needed to fix this _now._

"Sapphire," Jumin said, his smile far gone. "I think something needs to be cleared. There's...been a misunderstanding."

"Hm?"

"When I kicked you out, it wasn't a break up."

"Oh, I know," Sapphire replied. "When you got engaged to Sarah, that was the break up."

Jumin's heart cracked. "N-Not what I meant. What I meant was that the whole thing between Sarah and I is a misunderstanding. I don't have any feelings towards that annoying _pest_. It's only for my father. She wants money and I want him to shut up about it. If you _think_ I hurt you, I'm sorry for that-...wait...No. If I _did_ hurt you, I'm so...sorry." He reached across the table and grabbed your hands. " _I apologize, Sapphire. Please, move back in with me."_

You sat there, dumbfounded by the things he said. You wanted nothing more than to be by his side and to be with him every night and day. "Jumin…..so...the wedding isn't real?"

Jumin scoffed. "Of course not. There's no proposal, no ring, no flowers, no wedding. Nothing-" just as he said this, another car pulled up and Sarah rushed out. She saw you two and went to Jumin, tugging on his arm. "Let's go! You have to help me with my wedding dress, love."

 _Love._ Those words stung the back of your head as though they imprinted there. _Love…_ You stood and left money on the table, then quickly left. You felt tears coming to your eyes. _Jumin lied to me so easily. No wedding, huh? Then….why need dresses?_

* * *

He stood still, ignoring Sarah's every complaint and word. She wandered around the store for shoes and a veil as he waited by the cashier and doors, hoping this would all end soon. The talk he had with Sapphire didn't go as planned, and now she was the only thing that occupied his mind. As he sat on the sofa in the waiting lounge, he folded his arms and closed his eyes, reliving memories of how he first came to terms with his feelings towards Sapphire..

 _(Memory)_

Jumin had walked throughout the halls of C &R many times before, but never had he showed someone around. This new employee already seemed annoying as it was. Once the tour was done, he walked to his office. One day, on his way to his office, he happened to pass by the coffee maker. Sapphire poured herself some coffee, talking to Jaehee. Jumin walked over to the two.

"Isn't it just fantastic seeing your two assistants getting along?" he said with his usual monotone voice.

"Of course we'd get along," Sapphire chuckled. "We're friends."

"Yes. We're very close acquaintances."

Jumin nodded as he turned his gaze to Sapphire. "I hope work isn't too hard on you. I know it must be difficult getting back into work so soon after the RFA party."

"I like working," she said with a genuine smile. "It entertains me and teaches me a lot of new life lessons, haha."

 _That laugh_. From the first moment he heard her laugh, his heart seemed to race uncontrollably. Not knowing how to feel about this feeling, he gave a slight nod. "That's great."

The fourth week of her working there, he passed her as she was dealing with a customer. She leaning against her desk, her hair in a messy bun and her glasses on as the male was sitting in the chair on the opposite side of her desk, yelling at her. She calmly dealt with the situation. Jumin stopped outside the glass room and peeked in, hearing her soft, comforting voice.

"I understand that, Mr. Kang, but you need to hear me out instead of assuming everything. Listen. The chart showed lower progress in your company and left over products, therefore we lowered our shipment supply so we wouldn't have any products go to waste. If your business is able to make higher rates this term, we will go back to the amount it was at previously."

Sapphire and the man began to laugh, then talked a little about outside life and how their days were.

Later, Jumin knocked on her door and entered her office. She was filing papers and putting them where they went, lightly humming to herself.

"Did you handle the customer?"

She looked up at him with pink cheeks. "Mr. Han? Sorry, I didn't hear you come in….Oh! Um, yeah. It was no problem, he was just stubborn, haha."

"Do stubborn people not bother you?"

"Not really. I don't mind. Everyone has their ups and downs." She smiled at him and stood up, then bowed. "Thanks for letting me work as your assistant."

"I should be thanking you. Since you joined my meetings, sales have gone up." Jumin placed his hands in his pockets. "What did you do before for work?"

"Hm? I didn't really work. I was still a student when I met the RFA. I was going to university, haha. I guess the only actual job I had at the time was working at the library or nearby shops."

"And...I'm assuming you left school?"

Sapphire frowned. "Once I was basically confined to Rika's house, I had no time for studies, actually...I was too worried, hah…" She looked away and blushed. "Then...when I stayed at your house for a couple of days, I really enjoyed myself..I started missing school, so I reapplied. But…" She laughed a forced laugh. "Then you offered me a job here that I couldn't refuse."

Seeing her blush from such simple things put a smile on his face, but he had to hide it. He knew he liked her _too_ much and it wouldn't end well if he confessed. They're two completely different people in different worlds. No matter what, no matter how much feelings he felt, he wouldn't say a word...not a word.

 _(End)_

"Jumin, get up. Let's go out to eat-"

"I'm leaving. **"** Jumin stood up and walked out of the building with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He walked down the street, Sapphire still on his mind. He entered a bar and sat down. He sighed and looked up at the bartender who was sliding drinks to people. There weren't many people here this night. Probably about 10. Quiet music played in the background as Jumin ordered an alcoholic beverage, studying his scenery lazily. Drinking the liquid in his glass, he closed his eyes, not being able to get Sapphire out of his head. Everytime he'd see a female, he'd see Sapphire's face. All smiles looked like hers, all laughs sounded like hers and all voices sounded like hers. _Why does this have to be happening to me? Of all people…._

Before he knew it, he had drank 5 glasses of Awamori and was currently on his 6th. Tipsy, too close to drunk, he finished his last glass, wiping his mouth as he exhaled deeply. His cheeks were red as he breathed deeply, mentally smirking. _Sapphire had to stay at work late tonight. I could see her before she leaves. I need to get there quickly, though…._ Jumin stood from his stool and clumsily walked out of the doors, trying his best to walk straight. He walked down the street, passing couples and young adults. Maybe things would've been different if they had met when they were younger? No...even if that were the case, she'd still be way too young. _God….she's only 22 and I'm 27...of course We'll have our differences._

He came to the large building and entered, taking the elevator to Sapphire's department. The elevator seemed to take forever as it slowly went up. Finally, it stopped and the doors opened, letting Jumin walk out. He wandered the halls, not knowing where her current office was. _Shit._ He made it to one office that had the name tag _Choii, S._ on it. Jumin knocked on the door, waiting for a response.

"Hm? Come in."

His heart began to race again as he opened the door. His eyes automatically focused on Sapphire, who was wearing a somewhat tight white dress shirt with a small, skinny tie and a tight, dark gray pencil skirt. She was standing by her filing cabinet as she sorted through things. Her eyes turned to look at Jumin and a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Mr. Han?"

Jumin breathed heavily and walked to Sapphire. Sapphire turned her whole body so that she was facing Jumin. He got close to her and she tried scooting back, her back hitting the filing cabinet.

"Mr. Han, what are-" Her eyes widened as Jumin embraced her tightly, shoving his face in her hair, which laid on top of her shoulder. He inhaled and gave her a squeeze. She gulped and the smell of alcohol surrounded him. Sapphire grinned and tried pulling away, causing Jumin to tighten his arms around her.

" _Sapphire_ ," he breathed. "Sapphire...stop moving."

She froze as his breath quickened. "Mr. Han, what's wrong?"

 _Stop calling me that...please stop._ "Sapphire... _call me Jumin.."_

"Mr. Han, are you okay? What's wrong?"

 _Stop! I'm not Mr. Han to you, I'm Jumin! "Sapphire, please..stop being formal with me.."_

"But-"

" _Stop!"_

Her eyes widened as her shoulder began to get wet. She froze, not knowing what to do. Jumin clenched his teeth as he took ragged breaths. " _Don't leave me….don't get your stuff…..._ _ **stay with me**_." He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe he allowed himself to cry in front of Sapphire. It was a complete embarrassment. The thought of her taking her things, out of his penthouse, broke his heart. That was _her_ house. It was _their_ house. " _C...Come back...I..I'm sorry, Sapphire….Come back to me...please.."_

All Sapphire could do was stand there. It hurt seeing the one she loved so much, cry on her shoulder. His ragged breaths quickened, scared of what she was going to say. She stayed silent. This frightened Jumin. He didn't know if she would accept his apology. Was she done with him?

" _Jumin…"_

His eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tightly, also crying. Her little sniffles filled his ears as she squeezed him. Tears ran down her face as the two of them sank to the floor, Jumin holding Sapphire tightly in his arms. "Say my..name again…. _please.._ "

" _Jumin. Jumin Han."_


	16. Wedding Planners

"You're so adorable."

"Hm..?"

"look here. Look at me. There….you're so adorable when you wake up."

"What are you talking about?"

"..Just..the way you fidget with your phone when you first wake up. I love it."

"Hm….I don't see why. I'm just trying to hold it up."

"Hm, I know, but it's still cute-Whoa, be careful. You almost dropped it on your face." _He pulls his hand away from my face, holding the phone that fell from above._ "Maybe you should wait a couple minutes before getting on your phone."

 _I inhale deeply as he kisses my fingers, me smiling back in return._ "Yeah. You're probably right."

 _He gets out of bed and walks into the kitchen._ "I still need to make you pancakes. Hurry out of bed….No, take your time. Don't rush."

 _His voice lures me out of bed and into the kitchen._ "Mm. It already smells good In here."

"I have to leave for work. I'm sorry I wasn't able to have breakfast with you."

"That's fine. Just hurry home. We need to look for Elizabeth when you get back."

"Hm….you're so kind, Sapphire." _His hand brushes through my hair. "_ You be a good princess while I'm gone…"

 _Gone. But not forever. He'll be back later tonight._

 _He always comes back. But...that was a long time ago. This is….weird. He..always acted interested in me, but never made an actual move. Then, the party came. And it was like he reverted back to his old self._

 _Selfish._

 _Ignorant._

 _Lonely._

 _He became so distant and acted as if everything previously had never happened. Was he scared? Or...was he caught up in the moment? Maybe both. It doesn't matter. It's in the past._

 _He dropped me then._

 _He dropped me now._

 _But why...is he here...with me?_

* * *

You opened your eyes slowly, groaning in pain as you tried to move, but there was a weight wrapped around you that held you down. You blinked rapidly as you inhaled, smelling alcohol surround your body. A dark piece of hair fell in your face and you frowned, blowing it out of your vision. _Hm?_

" _Mmm...uhn...nhg.."_

 _What?_ You turned your head, ignoring the pain in your neck, and saw a man, his lips and nose pressed against your face, eyes closed stressfully as he breathed slowly and calmly. The smell of liquor rushed out of his breath and hit your nose roughly, causing you to quickly turn your head back. Sudden realization hit you when you remembered last night, how he came in and held you, crying on your shoulder, begging for you back. You thought that was a dream, but waking up, you saw that it was reality. You turned back to look at his facial features. His brow was set in a glare as he snored silently and his lips were relaxed in a frown. His cheeks were slightly rosy, and you couldn't help but to giggle at the sight of how vulnerable he looked.

Your watch beeped and you looked down at it. _5:45 a.m._ Panic arose in you as your eyes widened. You needed to get up. You and Jumin had fallen asleep on the floor in your office last night and hadn't gone home. You started to push away from Jumin, but he pulled you closer, mumbling in his sleep.

"Jumin, wake up!"

As soon as these words left your mouth, his eyes flashed open and he sat up, pushing you away. He groaned in pain and rubbed his head, cringing as he looked down at his lap. "..."

You quickly stood up, cramps and knots throughout your back tensed up. You looked in your small mirror across from the filing cabinets and tried fixing your hair, failing terribly. Instead, you put your hair in a messy bun and place your glasses on your face, rushing over to your desk and reaching into your bag, which is placed on the seat, and took out a clean dress shirt and a black, skinny pair of pants.

Jumin Han rubbed his head and glanced at you, seeing you slide off your skirt, put on your tight pants, remove your shirt and put on your new one. This outfit almost made you look like a sexy secretary, which slightly perked Jumin's interest. He stood up and stretched his arms, narrowing his eyes at you. You looked at him and frowned.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

You rolled your eyes. "I'm getting ready for work, as should you, Mr. Han."

"Work..?" Jumin stood up, walked to your mirror and stared at himself. "I need to head home and take a shower."

"You do that." You cleared your desk from papers and files, worried that someone had seen the two of you. _He needs to leave. Like….now. He needs to go. He's just playing with my feelings and, for fucks sake, he probably doesn't even remember last night. It was clear that he was drunk and couldn't think for himself._ You went to him and slowly started pushing him out of your office. He froze in place, not budging, and looked at you.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you out before someone sees."

"Why does it matter if they see?"

You frowned and folded your arms. "Why does it matter? I'll tell you why, Mr. Han. The problem is that you are with Sarah."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are! You announced your wedding in front of everyone. Everyone heard."

Jumin stared at you with emotionless eyes as he frowned. He looked away from you and closed his eyes, his brow set in a frown. Your watch beeped and you checked it. _Shit._ You sighed and began to walk towards the door.

"Whatever. I have a meeting I need to go to, so leave before noon." As you walked past him, he grabbed your arm, pulling you into an embrace as he squeezed you, rubbing your head and sniffing your hair.

"Hurry back. _It'll get lonely without you here._ "

Your eyes widened as he smiled against your forehead. You pushed away, your face flushed in red, as you shook your head. "..." Quickly, you left the office, hurrying to your meeting.

* * *

Jumin stood there, thinking about his actions the previous night. Staring are the ground, he shuddered, recalling the tears that left his eyes. _I can't believe she saw me cry. How cowardly can I get._ He walked over to her desk and sat in her chair, sighing dramatically as he spun around, staring out the glass wall, looking out to the city. Did Sapphire really not feel anything towards him anymore? Or was she suppressing them for her own benefit?

"Uhnn…." He rubbed his temples and groaned, a headache forming. "What am I going to do with her?...I need to get rid of Sarah for good. Father said it was for the best, but he's just blinded by love and women."

Luciel burst into the room with a smile and closed eyes. "Saaapphiiire! Sapph! My six-oh-six!"

"..."

Orange eyes appeared and the tension worsened. Both men glared at each other, hating the other with just as much passion. Jumin straightened up, inhaling deeply, then slowly exhaling. Luciel's frown turned into a smile.

"Where's Sapph?"

"Why does it matter?"

Luciel rolled his eyes. "I need to tell her the news."

Jumin raised a brow. "What news?"

"I'm not telling you, trust fund. You won't think anything of it."

"You're right. I probably wouldn't."

Luciel frowned and looked away. "I actually came here because I was worried about Sapph. She never came home last night so I thought something bad might've happened."

Jumin frowned. _He cares too much about her._ "Well, I can assure you that she's fine and in a meeting right now."

"She is? Hm...I don't remember her talking about having a meeting today…" Luciel shook his head. "No...not a meeting. That's impossible-SHIT!"

"Hm?"

Luciel laughed. "She has a meeting with wedding planners that i was suppose to go to with her."

 _Sapphire and Luciel...going to wedding planners?_ Jumin's aura became ominous as his face darkened in anger. What was the purpose of them going to such a thing? They weren't planning a wedding for themselves because they weren't even dating.

Luciel clapped. "'Kay. I'll be going now! See ya, Trust Fund." The red haired man ran out, leaving the door wide opened. Jumin stood up and walked out of the office, closing the doors behind him. _I need a shower._

* * *

"Miss Choii, are you positive you're wanting to do this?"

"Absolutely."

The older man grinned. "I'm glad you've grown up so responsible! I remember when you were only a little child!"

"A little child, for goodness sake, she was a baby!" the older woman said with a laugh. Her old blue eyes glowed as her white teeth appeared from behind her lips as they pulled back in a smile. The small wrinkles in her forehead seemed new and not so old, as if she had barely gotten them. As for the old man, he had not a single wrinkle on his body. His face was held up nicely with no bags beneath his eyes and his irises seemed bright and vibrant, making the flecks of green shine.

"I wasn't that young," you replied.

"Oh, yes you were!"

A knock came from the conference room door. You got up and opened it, seeing Luciel with a grin. "Sorry I was late. I forgot."

"Haha that's fine. Come in, sit down."

Luciel walked in, you closely behind him, and he came to the older humans. He smiled kindly and reached over the small table. "Hi, I'm Luciel Choi. You two must be Sapph's adopted parents."

The woman shook his hand. "Oh, yes. I'm Chiaki Tanaka."

The old man was next to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Yasuhiro Tanaka."

Luciel sat down next to Sapphire as she smiled. Chiaki looked at the two and grinned. "So, this is the young boy you've been living with, is it?"

"Yea. He's been letting me stay at his house for a while."

"What about that other boy? The darker haired boy we met after the party?" Yasuhiro questioned.

"He's, um, busy with work."

"He's a very nice man. Stubborn and...slightly irritating, but very nice. He's a rich man also."

"No good comes from young, rich men. They're just trouble." Yasuhiro frowned and looked at Sapphire. You sighed in a chuckle. _You have no idea._ Luciel grinned as he shook his head.

"What brings you guys to Korea?"

Yasuhiro smiles. "Old wife wanted a little time away from Japan."

"When you're in Japan all the time, it gets boring," Chiaki said annoyingly.

You sat there, smiling at your old foster parents. It seemed to have been so long since you had seen them last.

"Anyways, what's this wedding I hear about?"

Luciel looks at Chiaki, then at you, then cringes. "Uh, Sapphire's ex-boss is getting married soon."

"Oh, for a minute I thought you were the one getting married. But..why did you want to see wedding planners then?"

You smiled sadly as you stated at the ground. "The least I can do is get help to make _his_ wedding the best ever."

* * *

There she was again. All over him. Not letting him move. Not letting him work. Not letting him busy himself. Not letting him do _anything._ Everything about her he found annoying. Her red hair.

 _Annoying._

Her red lips.

 _Annoying._

Her curves.

 _Definitely annoying._

Her voice.

 _Most annoying aspect._

Nothing she did could ever please him. If she wanted money so bad, why didn't she just ask? He'd rather give her his entire fortune rather than his name. She'd ruin his name, no doubt.

Perhaps...bribe her to divorce him? No no, that would ruin his image. The last thing he needed right now was for his image to be ruined by such stupid things. Hopefully Sarah would come to her senses, if she had any, and forget about this. All of this stress was ruining his sleep, which interfered with his work.

"Jumin, haha, why are you so late?"

"I went home to take a shower."

Sarah grinned. "Hm...Well, I was wondering if I could borrow some money to shop today?"

Jumin sent a glare to Sarah. "You're kidding, right? You have your own money."

"But, Jumin, you're my husband-"

"No. I am not, I don't know how many times I need to tell you this. We aren't getting married."

Sarah walked over to Jumin and leaned against his desk. "No? Well, last time I checked, we were engaged, meaning that we _are_ to get married. Are you changing things up on me?"

"I'm not changing anything, Sarah." Jumin stood from his chair. "I'm living my life how it was originally planned. If you want to whine to someone changing things, go to my father. _He's_ the one who changed things."

Sarah folded her arms across her chest and glared at the man. "Listen. Why don't we just end this? You know what I really want, don't you? Let's end this charade and move on."

 _Hmm._ Jumin shook his head, "No."

"Huh?"

"I said no. If we do that, questions will arise and, knowing how corrupt you are, you will place the blame on me, giving my image a bad name. I can't afford that."

"Oh, come on. What's the worst that could happen? You're the hottest bachelor out there, nothing is out there."

"I am not a bachelor."

Sarah stared daggers in his eyes. "Is that so?"

"I have Sapphire."

An ominous laugh escaped Sarah's mouth. "That girl? You have GOT to be joking."

"I'm not."

"I don't get why you like her. You could have any girl that would freely give herself to you, yet you chase after someone who plays hard to get,"

A light bulb went off in Jumin's head as a bright sudden realization hit him. That was the reason for how he felt toward her. That was the answer to why he loved her so. "That…..That's why I love. No one has resisted me, even though they're always the ones bringing themselves onto me. She's the only woman I've met that... _isolated_ herself from me."

"..." Sarah's face turned soft. "You genuinely love her?"

"...I don't know if it's love or lust, but she does mean a lot to me."

Sarah smirked dangerously. "I see."

Not a very intriguing chapter, sorry. I've had terrible writers block T-T

I Hope You Guys Liked It!


	17. The PastPresentFuture, Part 1

_**WARNING !THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ABUSE IN IT!**_

" _Is everything planned? Uhg, I don't care! Just get rid of her! As long as she's here, he won't accept. She needs to go one way or another, so get her out of here! I don't care how just do it…...Uh huh….Yea. Great! Loves! Don't let anyone catch you. OH, don't worry. Just leave him to me. A little alcohol and seducing should work, Hahahaha."_

* * *

Never did I ever think things would turn out like this. Me….planning my loved ones wedding. The pain that went into it was somewhat bearable, until i remembered whose wedding it was. The decorations were coming together perfectly, and it all looked amazing. Both my parents and Luciel thought so. Smiling around them made work hard, though. I didn't feel like smiling. I felt like breaking down, like tearing everything to the ground and setting it all on fire. The emotions that ran through my mind didn't want to cope with reality, which made things even MORE hard. When I heard my parents had caught a cold, I was somewhat relieved (not meaning to sound mean) because it meant I didn't need to work on the wedding. Luciel was busy with work so I decided to catch up with Zen. I called him earlier in the day and he picked up within the first ring.

"I was just about to call you! I haven't heard from you in awhile, babe. How's everything going?"

He was probably the one I was very calm around. When I was around Luciel, it felt like it was always a competition of some sort since we were both super competitive. He was always hyper, and I never wanted to lower his hopes in having a fun time. Zen, on the other hand, made me feel relaxed and calm most of the days. The things we talked about weren't nearly as personal, but the conversations could get pretty deep. Zen was a very understanding person, and whenever I talked to him about my life, the words seemed to flow out of my mouth so smoothly, it almost seemed natural. And his smile always made me laugh. I tried my best to make those around me smile and laugh, because it brought joy to me. Joy that would last a long time.

"Hey, you want a drink or something to snack on?"

"Huh?" I looked up at Zen with a grin. "Um, no thank you, Zen."

"Hm…" He got up and went into the kitchen for some minutes, then came out with an apple and a glass of raspberry lemonade. He handed it to me and rolled his eyes playfully. "Don't lie to me, cutie."

"Haha, thanks, Zen." I took a sip of my lemonade as he bit into the apple and stared at me with red eyes. I stared back. A smirk grew on his face as I giggled. We always did this when we saw each other. We'd stare awkwardly at each other until the other laughs or blinks. Sometimes it took a while, and other times it ended quickly. A hic-up erupted from my throat, and i blink, then Zen put his hand to his mouth as he laughed. Out of everyone, Zen's laugh was my favorite. It was just...soothing. Andit doesn't always happen. Luciel laughed all the time, so it wasn't very unique to hear it, and Yoosung usually chuckled or giggled. I never heard Jaehee laugh, and Jumin….I couldn't remember what his laugh was like. Or what his smile looked like….Or what his voice sounded like. When I thought about it, I realized that I hadn't seen Jumin in six weeks. It was the longest I had gone without seeing him since I met everyone in the RFA and it was troubling.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Eh? Huh? Oh! Yeah, yeah, I'm fine.."

Zen stared at me awkwardly, then frowned. "It would be a lot more fun to talk with you if you were honest. WHat's up with you today, Sapphire? You're acting….different."

"Just..a lot of stress and things on my mind, that's all." I stood up with a stretch. "Wanna play a board game? I saw one that I've been wanting to play. It was on top of your kitchen cupboards."

Zen grinned. "Go ahead."

I went to it and stood on my tiptoes, reaching for the box. I grabbed it and walked back to the couch and sat down. Zen, once again, stared at me awkwardly, then his eyes went to my eyes.

"Hey, uh, Sapphire?"

"Hm?"

"What were those marks on your shoulder blades?"

I froze. No one had ever really realized my scars. It was a subject I'd rather not go into, but..Zen was a close friend and deserved to know about my past. I looked at him and smiled sadly. "Well...when I was really young, I...was somewhat abused by my mom…"

* * *

 **{[VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE IN THIS NEXT PART. IF YOU WANT TO SKIP, GO AHEAD, BUT THIS INFORMATION IS VALUABLE TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!}]**

The closet was a cold place with multiple leaks, seeming to make it out to be a room without a ceiling. The walls weren't finished so it was a conductor for cold during the winter times. The floor was a small patch of grey carpet that acted as a sponge and soaked up as much water as it could from the leaking roof. Some months, she'd go weeks without feeding me, forgetting that I even existed. The days I didn't have food were the hardest days of all. Not because of the hunger, but because of the boredom. When I had food, I'd eat as slow as I could just to keep myself entertained.

It all started when my dad divorced my mother. She turned into a reckless mess, but father only divorced her because he had seen that mom hit me out of anger every now and then. "I'm getting better, don't worry! I'm getting better at controlling my anger, I swear!" she would say. Dad still loved mom dearly, but he thought divorcing her would enable him to take us away, even if it was just for a couple days a month. But, a week after their divorce was finalized, dad died in a car accident. He died when I was 5, my younger sister barely a year old. Mom missed worked for weeks, months, leaving a five year old to learn how to cook and make a bottle for their younger sister. It was difficult, but not something I wasn't able to do. As time went on, I noticed my mom hurting herself, physically and emotionally. I told her to hit me once, just to get the anger out, just like before. And she did. Every time she felt mad, she'd hit me. Even when I yelled and screamed at her to stopped, she would keep doing. Over...and over again. She tried to hit Diamond once, but I stood in her way. I wouldn't allow her to hurt my younger sister for doing nothing.

When I turned seven, and Diamond 3, mom had started using belts and wires to hit me. She no longer hit me out of anger, she hit me for her own pleasure, as if it was something she got off on. When mom brought men over, she'd tell them to hit me, too. They ganged up on me….with hand and other things. Mom saw I started struggling more and more against her and the men she brought over. So, she threatened to starve me to death, or to lock me away. I didn't take her seriously, I was finished with being hit constantly...And that's how I came to live in an unfinished, leaking closet.

Every now and then my younger sister would come to the door and talk to me while mom was at work or passed out from drinking too much or from her drugs. I told her constantly that if mom caught her talking to me, she'd be the one in here, and not me. I would never let that happen, so as days passed, I slowly stopped responding to Diamond, until one day she stopped talking to me, and the loneliness finally got to me. I broke down, banging on the door, screaming for someone to help me. Mom heard me one night and nearly beat me to death. She used blades, wires, belts and her hands. She'd claw at my back whenever I'd try to defend myself. I layed on the floor that night, bleeding onto the floor and gasping for air. Breathing hurt due to the multiple wounds and hits she made to my throat. Diamond snuck out of her room and went to me, her bright grey eyes holding nothing but sorrow for me.

"S..Sapphiwe?"

"..."

"Awe...you alive…?"

"..."

"Sapph.."

"..." I couldn't talk. If mom heard my raspy voice, she'd catch Diamond out here and hurt her too.

"I'm sowy I couldn't help.."

"Go…...TO…..youR...ROom…..nOow.."

Diamond nodded and left me there to sulk.

The next day came slower than most days, and was quite different than others. Mother was dressing nicely, using makeup to cover her needle marks and veinless arms. She looked so pretty...so beautiful again. So _young_.. She walked over to me and helped me up.

"We gotta get ya cleaned up, Sapphy."

 _Sapphy...What dad use to call me._ She took me a bath and scrubbed the blood off, hurting my bruises and other opened wounds. It was obvious she didn't have a change of heart, something was driving her to be this sweet towards me. She dressed me in leggings and a baggy grey t-shirt that actually fit quite good. It wasn't that it was baggy, it was just very loose on my stomach from all the weight I had lost in the closest for 15 months. She tried covering some bruises but left others clearly visible. I frowned as she made me stand next to Diamond, who looked as healthy as any other child could get. Since I told her to always do whatever mom asked of her, she never talked back to mom. So, in mother's eyes, she was the perfect daughter; an angel. She wore a light blue and white dress with a single blue ribbon in her hair, her eyes glowing a bright grey color.

"Okay, girls, ya gotta act nice and, no fucking up, Sapphire."

All I could do in response was nod. A knock came from the door and mother answered it, revealing a very nice looking man. A nice rich man. He was a tall, young man with a slim body. He looked close to six feet and a couple inches tall. He had slicked back black hair that had a slight grey hue to it. His eyes were grey and his complexion was somewhat pale. He wore a suit and held some flowers as he stared at my mom with such hunger, it was disgusting. My mother smiled genuinely, her bright smile seeming happy. The blond hair on her head was short, and had some small curls ( _example: exactly like Marilyn Monroe's hair style)_. Her blue eyes seemed to brighten up in the presence of such a wealthy looking man.

"Ah, Leasa, you look splendid," the man said with a bright smile. He looked down at us and tilted his head to the side. "You two must be Leasa's daughters."

"Mhm!" Diamond replied with a smile. "I am Diamond-Lee Choii!"

"Isn't she just adorable," he said, looking at my mother. She glanced at me, telling me to introduce myself. I looked at the man and forced a smile.

"I'm Ava Sapphire Choii."

"Ava? That's a pretty name." He stood straight. "You can call me _Mr. Han."_

"He's going to be helping us buy another house. I met him at a meeting in one of the office departments while I was running about delivery paper to each of the rooms."

"She was very sweet. Some people at work were a pain, and treated your mother poorly, so I decided to help her out. She told me about your house's condition and I offered to pay for a new house."

"Isn't he the sweetest?" mother asked as the man winked at her. I rolled my eyes. At this point, I was 9 years old, clearly developing the personality of not giving any shits at this point. That day, mother and the man took us out to eat and to go house hunting. One house was very nice, and quite big, bigger than it had to be for us three. While mother and Diamond wandered the halls, Mr. Han sat next to me on the floor and smiled. "Are you wanting to go back home yet? You seem tired."

"No."

He stared at me. "How old are you?"

"Nine."

"Oh. I have a son who's a couple years older than you. He's 14 years old. Seeing your personality, you seem like the two of you would get along well."

"Oh. What school does he go to?"

"It's a private school. It's nowhere near here. I'm from Korea. I came to America on a business trip."

"Oh."

It went silent once again and mother returned with Diamond. "This looks like the perfect house, Mr. Han."

"Mr. Han stood up and smiled. "Then this will be the one. Come on, let's go. The girls can stay here." He walked to mom and mom held onto his arm as the two of them walked away. Diamond skipped over to me and sat down.

"He's a very nice man! Maybe he'll pull mom out of the ditch she's dug herself, huh?!"

"..."

"Cheer up! You won't have the closet anymore, isn't that great, Sapphy?"

 _Sapphy…...Sapphy…._

"..I...suppose."

"Mommy told me that Mr. Han is her boyfriend! But we can't tell anyone since he would get into a lot of trouble!"

"Why..?"

She got closer and whispered in my ear, "He already has a wife back in Korea. She can't know about mommy."

 _What about Mr. Hans child?_ "Oh."

"Yeah! That's why he's helping us and that's why mommy looks really pretty now!"

Later that night, he dropped us off at home. He sneaked mom a kiss goodbye, then left. Mom didn't' bother with us. She just went straight to her room and locked the door. I layed down on one of the couches, unsure of where it was okay for me to spend the night. It probably would've been the best if I just went back to the closest instead, because when mom saw me laying on the couch, she lost it.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing on that couch, bitch? Huh? You think nasty filth can just touch the couch? Honestly, Ava, what the Hell is your problem!?"

I quickly stood up, but was too late. A punch was thrown at my face, sending me down to the ground. She kicked my side and sat on my stomach as she threw more and more punches my way. She clawed at my arms as i used them as a shield for my face. She stood up and spit on me. "Sleep in the closet. If I find out you slept anywhere else, I'm killing you." She went to her room, locked the door and turned on music. I sat there, paralyzed from the sudden actions. Diamond krept out of her room and went to me. She was...crying. Diamond never cried. Why was she crying? She gave me a black jacket and helped sit me up.

"Go," she whispered, tears running down her face. "Go."

"Diamond-"

"Please, _Sapphy…._ "

"..."

"I..I don't want you to die one day from her hurting you. You need to leave…..please…"

"There's nowhere to go-"

"Mr. Han is leaving today. His airplane leaves at 12:15. You have an hour...go, sissy...please."

I stood up and felt something in my pocket. I looked at Diamond, who smiled sadly. "I put some money in your pocket...Now go, before mom comes out."

A tear slid down my face as she hugged me for the last time. I kissed her goodbye, and quietly left through the front door. I ran down the stairs and breathed in as the cool air hit me, stinging my face. I went to the main road and looked around. There were taxi's everywhere,. But….would one stop for me? I took the chances and stood by the curb, yelling out for a taxi. Multiple ones passed, except for one, which pulled over next to me. I got into the back seat and sighed. The driver looked fairly young, about 19.

"Where to, missy?"

"Um…" _Shit. I don't know where…._ "JFK international airport..."

"Ah, I got you. We'll arrive there in about 35 minutes."

"..Thank you…" I was sitting for about 35 minutes, just like he said, before we arrived at the airport. I reached into my pocket and he laughed.

"No need, kiddo. I know what it's like to run away. And, seeing that bruise on ya eye, I can tell you're doin' it for a good reason. No need to pay."

"Th-Thank you so much." I got out of the car and stood in the cold. I looked up at the building and rushed in. It was quite crowded and busy, and I could see I would easily get lost. I ran to a near window and saw a skinny, yet big, airplane. And Mr. Han was standing right in front of it. I smiled and ran outside, making my way to the plane. Mr. Han was busy talking to one of the women, probably a flight attendant. I slowly climbed up the stairs and looked around. There was absolutely nowhere to hide. But, I'd manage….and boy...did I sure manage…

 **{[END OF ABUSIVE PART! END OF ABUSIVE PART!}]**

* * *

Zen looked at me with big, sad eyes. "You went through all of that?"

"...Yea, it's dramatic, I know, but-"

"Dramatic my ass, it's fucking sad. I can't believe a mother would easily do all that shit to a child! How messed up do you have to be?!" He sighed annoyingly. "It...I'm….I'm sorry about that, Sapphire." He looked at me. "I didn't know your real name was was Ava."

"Yea. No one does, actually."

"Doesn't Luciel? Ya know, 'cause of his hacking skills?"

I giggled. "I got it legally changed when I moved to Japan with some friends."

"Oh." Zen looked away. "I'm sorry I asked. I shouldn't have asked about the mark."

"Don't be sorry, Zen. It's all fine, haha."

Zen frowned. "Does….Jumin know about your past?"

"...Hah, no. No one but Seven and you know…" I shook my head. "SO, please don't mention it to anyone else."

"Of course not! Don't worry, babe. It's our secret."

"Thank you…"

My visit seemed to last longer than I thought it would've. I arrived at Zen's house at 9:00 a.m. and left around 11:35 p.m. I ended up walking to cool off. The breeze felt great against my skin as the cool wind blew. I looked up at the sky and smiled as I thought of how much I enjoyed looking at the stars with Jumin. Oh Jumin. I missed him so much, it hurt every time he crossed my mind. I wanted to kill myself every time I was reminded of him. He hasn't tried contacting me...so...why would I have mattered, right? It...It's stupid to think he loved someone so normal.

I frowned as my gaze averted to the ground. How did things end so fucked up? We never even said a proper goodbye, and I think that's what bothered me the most. It was just _'I'm getting married, so bye'_ kind of thing. Uhg. I stopped walking as I heard footsteps approaching from behind. I turned around but was too late. I got a splitting headache and everything went black.

 _ **Sorry this was soooo long and didn't really have jumin in it, but the next one….oh God, the next one will. ANyways, this is part 1 or 2, so the second one will continue from right here. Anyways, I really hope you guys liked it!**_


	18. The PastPresentFuture Part 2

The stress seemed be build up inside of you. The stress from work, assistants, and from the lack of attention you received. Usually things like this didn't bother you, but you were use to _her_ giving you all the attention you needed. But, who were you to blame? You were the one that ruined it. The one that kicked her out. The one that got _engaged_ to someone else. None of this would've happened if you didn't take hurting her so seriously. She told you multiple times that it was fine and that she knew it was an accident.

But still.

Knowing you hurt the one that was constantly on you mind made you feel sick to your stomach and ashamed of who you were. But, that didn't matter. You had to focus on canceling this marriage and getting your girl back… Was she even considered yours at this point? You hadn't talked for almost two months. You didn't know what she had been up to or if Luciel or Zen had the chance to steal her heart. _Pfft_. Yeah, as if she'd let that happen. She was a girl with much pride and dignity, a woman you found attractive, not only for looks, but for the independence she had for herself. She knew she didn't need a man, poor or rich, to be happy in life. All she needed were her friends and confidence. Confidence you stripped of her when you left.

"Uhg!" you groaned as you spun in your chair, facing the glass wall, looking out to the city. Not only were you stressed, you were frustrated from lack of affection. You needed her scent. Her smile. Her laugh. Her touch. Her _love._ "Huh. Love." You looked up at the sky. "Is that even a word she can use when referring to me?" You took out your phone and sighed. You hadn't checked the messenger since the blow out, fearing you might run into her. You opened it, and joined the chat, skeptical of anyone being on so late.

 **[Jumin Han entered the chatroom]**

 **ZEN** : I mean, she stayed pretty late that night. We talked, played games and had fun. She didn't go home until 10 or 11 I think

 **707:** Did you not walk her home?

 **ZEN:** she wouldn't let me. She said she needed air and didn't want any reporters seeing me.

 **ZEN:** I love how she takes in consideration for others, but she needs to think for herself too.

 **707** : whenever we hang we just talk about cats and how we can steal one from a pets store (/0_0\\\\)

 **ZEN:** -_- Really?

 **ZEN:** That's all?

 **707:** what we talk about is secret.

 **707:** Ah, how rude of us! Mr. Trust Fund has joined us!

 **Jumin:** Yo

 **ZEN** : you should give up on using slang, Jumin

 **Jumin:** Why should I?

 **Jumin:** That would be a bore.

 **707** : Yo. Has there been any progress with Sarah?

 **Jumin:** can we not discuss this.

 **ZEN:** 0_0

 **ZEN** : It's unusually for you to not want to talk about it

 **Jumin:** Sapphire might read the conversation. It wouldn't be fair to her to have to come here and read about me and that…..nuisance.

 **[Yoosung entered the chatroom]**

 **707:** That's pretty sweet of you. Since you're getting soft, can pet Elly now?

 **Jumin:** no

 **Yoosung:** GUYSIWENTTOSAPPHIRESHOUSECUZIHAVENTHEARDFROMHERINTHREEDAYSANDHERDORRWASUNLOCKEDANDSHEWASNTHOMEISSHEWITHONEOFYOUGUYS?!

 **ZEN:** o_o huh?

 **Yoosung:** I wnt to sapphireshiuse to checkin on her cuz i havney heard from her in three days and herdoor is unlockedand shes nothime!

 **ZEN:** Wait, what? Don't kid around like that, Yoosung!

 **Yoosung:** I'm not! Seven, you have cameras In here, check and see if Sapphire came home three days ago!

 **707:** Roger that!

 **[707 has left the chatroom]**

 **Yoosung:** I left her house 5 minutes ago because V and Seven don't like it when I go there by myself -_- we need someone to go there now!

 **ZEN** : I have to go right now, though! My directors calling me! Shit, why did this have to happen?!

 **Yoosung:** Jumin! Please, you need to head there, right now

 **Jumin** : ….

 **[707 has entered the chatroom]**

 **707:** we gots a serious problem. Sapph never returned home from Zen's house 3 days ago. I'll head over there rn

 **Jumin:** no. I'm closer. I'm on my way right now.

 **[Jumin Han has left the chatroom]**

Fear. Stress. Anxiety. Pain. Sadness. Regret. All these filled your body as you darted out of the building, people staring at you oddly and trying to make conversation with you. But none of that mattered. For once, work didn't matter. Your father didn't matter. Nothing anyone thought of you mannered. Your attention was set on making it to her house. You needed to know if she was fine. If she was okay. _Please. God, I ask you, keep her safe! Don't let anything happen to her!_

* * *

"No, we just found this out tonight. None of us have heard from her since three days ago," Luciel said seriously as he spoke with a police officer. Everyone from the RFA stood in front of Sapphire's house, accompanied by cops and investigators. Zen and Yoosung stood next to the front door as Jaehee spoke with an investigator. You were leaning against the small stone-like fence in front of her house. This couldn't be happening. It was as if something bad happened to Sapphire at least once a day. It shouldn't have been like that. She didn't deserve it, not at all.

An investigator walked towards you with a notepad and solemn look. "Hello. I'm detective Kanako and I need to ask you some questions."

You replied in a nod. He frowned and took out a pen from his coat pocket. "first of all, what was your relationship to Miss Choii?"

"She was a partner I worked with and also my old assistant." _and my girlfriend._

"Mhm. Okay, and when was the last time you, personally, talked with her?"

"Almost two months ago."

These questions continued for 20 minutes. When he was done with you, he and some other people went into Sapphire's house and began looking for clues. Zen walked over to you and sighed.

"I should've walked her home," he said sadly.

"She always walks home by herself and ends up fine, so I'm not too worried about her." _That's a lie. She's the only thing you can even think about._

"Ya know, maybe showing some emotions for the girl you claim to love, wouldn't be such a bad idea." He shook his head angrily and sighed once again. "I don't understand why she's so stuck on you. You're a jerk who only cares about making money and keeping your reputation clean."

"I don't think it's any of your business, Zen."

He laughed scornfully. "Oh, really? You don't? Is that why I'm one of her closest friends? The one she tells everything to? God, you're so annoying, it gives me a damn migraine."

You folded your arms and glared at the white haired one. "Listen up, Mr. Actor. What I feel and think about Sapphire is none of your business. Butt out and leave our relationship out of your worries, because I will tell you this-" You walked up to him and grabbed a fist full of the collar of his shirt and pulled him close, baring your teeth "- _you don't have a chance to be with her. So don't be concerned with her relationship."_

Zen's red eyes stared at you in disbelief. Had he mistaken about the way you feel towards the girl? Had he thought you stopped caring? Even if he did, it wouldn't matter. You wanted her to yourself, and at this point, you weren't scared to make that clear.

"...Fine. but, if I see an opening, don't think I won't slip in and take her. She deserves better than you."

You released his shirt and stepped backwards back to the tiled fence. Your face felt hot, like you had caught a fever. Dizziness filled your being, causing you to groan. Your back slid down the fence so that you were almost squatting, butt inches away from the ground. Zen made his way back to the others, leaving you to sulk in self pity. If you had never done any of that careless stuff, Sapphire would be here with you, safe. She'd be sleeping in the same bed as you, she'd be making you breakfast every morning, she'd be in your arms as you read her stories. But, no. She was gone; lost. And when she came back, there really was a big chance she'd go to Zen ort Luciel's arms for comfort. Why would she go to yours?

* * *

Ever sinces way back then, you hadn't been the real social type. You always prefered to keep to yourself, whether you were around friends or family. You had gotten off of the plane on the stop at Japan, and it was hard to live for quite sometime. You'd offer to help at restaurants and cafes, and as you got older, you would only work for money, even if it was for a little pay. Some days you'd eat food, while other days you didn't, but it wasn't hard for you to control your hunger. You had gotten use to lowering your appetite all those months you were stuck in the closet.

One day, you stood by a small shop, sheltering yourself from the rain. Two people say you, and took you in, and since that day you lived with them. The first day, your very first day, of going to school would be a memory that stuck with you forever. Never have you ever attended school before, and never in a foreign school at that. Your middle school uniform was the typical sailor fuku uniform, completed with a red tie. You were 13 and your japanese wasn't the best. Your sensei was a tall woman with glasses and jet black hair. She was a sweet woman who helped you out your first few weeks.

"Kon'nichiwa."

You looked at the desk seated next to you. A girl your age was standing there. She had bright brown eyes and long dark brown hair.

"Nē."

"I'm Kanako Azumi."

"...Ava Choii."

"Aren't you a foreign exchange student?"

"Yes.."

She smiled. "You have a Korean last name, so I was just wondering if you were from Korea?"

When she asked that, you remembered that your father's side of the family were descendants from Korea. "I'm from America. My father was Korean."

Azumi turned out to be one of your only friends during middle school. In highschool, you seemed to become more famous with the boys, which slightly confused you. You had never had a male like you, and it almost felt odd. You had many confessions made to you, but you turned all of them down. You were focused on school and what university you wanted to attend. At the end of your fourth year in highschool, you got accepted into the school you were trying to get into. _SKY National University._ You left your foster parents and went to Korea, and started your life there, which didn't seem to last long. You started at SKY when you turned 19, and attended there until you were 22. Then, things went down with the RFA and, well...you ended up here. But, where exactly was _here_?

"Haha, look who's awake?"

 _That voice._ You turned your head, groaning in pain, as a figure approached you. She was tall and had long hair that was.. _red. Sarah._

"Wh-Where am I?"

She laughed and went close to you. Her smirk was dangerous, yet calming, as she tapped your nose with her finger. "You're far from home. That's all I'll say. And you're probably wondering 'why am I here', huh? Well, I'll tell you. Jumin won't marry me unless you're gone. Sorry it had to be by force."

"Sarah, are you nuts?"

She giggled. "Me? Nuts? Of course not. I just need Jumin more than you do, that's all." She backed away from you. "I may or may not release you after the wedding. Don't worry, it's only 6 days away. You're use to not eating much...right?"

You froze. How did she know about that? It was impossible that she knew that, and it began to infuriate you. She must've had a hacker set on me….how could this happen… "...guess you've done some stalking."

"Oh, no, nothing like that. Just...a lot of research about your _mommy_."

"My….mother?"

* * *

Jumin sat silently on the edge of his bed as he closed his eyes. He couldn't sleep. He needed to find Sapphire, yet he had no time due to the wedding quickly approaching. He rubbed his sore neck as Elizabeth rubbed against his covered leg. She meowed, wanting his attention, but not receiving any. Jumin sighed as his mind drifted off to thoughts he hadn't thought of in a while. But, whenever he started thinking, she popped up in his mind. This couldn't go on for much longer. It was driving him completely insane.

He stood from his bed and walked out into the dark kitchen. He sat on the couch and stared out the window, remembering a night Sapphire had stayed at his house for his own well being….

He was busy at work, waiting for the moment he could return home to continue looking for Elizabeth. Sapphire had been nice enough and was out all night looking for Elizabeth. You felt uneasy about her being out too late by herself, so Luciel had gone with her. She messaged you as soon as she returned home, which was when you headed off to work.

You looked at the time, sighing as you got in the car. Driver Kim drove in silence as you played on the messenger. You arrived home and as you entered, your eyes widened at what you saw.

"..."

The female that was talking to one of your security guards turned around and smiled at you, her bright hair waving in the back.

"Jumin, Hello!"

"Sapphire? You're here?" you asked, quite surprised.

She nodded. "I'm sorry it wasn't planned out with beforehand, but Jaehee said I might be able to help you out or calm you down."

"Hm. I see…."

Since that day, you'd fallen in love with her soft voice and smile. And that night, you offered her to sleep in your bed while you slept on the couch, but she constantly refused to. That night, you sat on a chair next to the bed as she silently slept. The light was off, and you kept dozing off, until you heard commotion. Your eyes opened and you saw Sapphire sit up. She grabbed the thinnest blanket on her and stood from the bed, making her way out of the room. He stood and followed her out to the living room. She layed on his couch and sighed, covering herself with the blanket.

"Sapphire, what are you doing?"

She turned over and her bright eyes stared at you. "I felt bad for taking your bad, so I came out here." She smiled. "Don't worry. I'm use to sleeping on the couch. I don't usually like sleeping on beds, it's _unusual_ for me."

"Unusual.." Jumin whispered to himself as his eyes reopened. "What did she mean by that? Surely, she slept in her own bed….right?"

His phone went off and he took it from his pocket. _Hm?_ "Zen?" He checked the message.

 _ **Trust fund. Luciel wants to talk to you. Call him as soon as you can.**_

You frowned. Why would he want him to call him at such an hour? It was so late, and you was surprised that Luciel even had the time to talk. You dialed the others number and waited.

"Cat mom!"

"What did you need, Luciel?"

He chuckled and said, "I kinda found out Sapphire's location! And….some interesting information about her."

"Huh?"

"Did you ever meet Sapphire before she joined the RFA?"

You shook your head and sighed over the phone. "Of course not."

"Hm….well, it looks like she's had contact with your family beforehand."

Your eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Luciel's voice got serious as he said, "Sapphire's met you and your father before. It was quite some time ago, so it would be understanding if you didn't remember."

"That's not possible. Sapphire's from Japan."

"Incorrect. She's from New York in the US. At age 10, she was seen in Japan with an older couple. During that time, missing reports of an 'Ava Choii' went around in America. Some said it was child abduction."

"Ava…?"

Luciel took a deep breath. "Sapphire never told you. She's not comfortable with her pass and, if you knew about it, you'd understand why. When she was young she ran away on your father's plane. On the stop in Japan, where your private lessons were taking place, Mr. Chairman found her on the plane and took her to your guys' condo. You met her, and so did V. Well, V met her before you did." He exhaled. "You two didn't talk much on her 3 days of staying with you guys. She quickly ran away from that house after someone in the household told her they were getting a hold of her mother."

"..." You was astonished. You couldn't believe what you were hearing. Was all of that really true? It couldn't possibly be true! You didn't remember meeting a young girl at that time... _wait._ "Is that Sapphire's natural hair color?"

"That bright turquoise? Yeah. I guess it's considered a birth defect. Why?"

"Has she ever dyed it?"

"Hmm." Jumin's ears could hear Luciel's fingers type away. "On the security footage, her hair was cut and it made her look like a boy…..oh! Her hair was dyed dark blue at the time."

 _Hm….._

"Oh, and I should probably get this out of the way. Jumin? Don't you think that it's suspicious that Sapphire went missing just days before your wedding?"

"Suspicious?"

"Yea. Sapphire goes missing late one night, when no one else is around, just days before your wedding. I dunno...it just seems weird to me...hm? Ahh! Vanderwood, I'm doing my work, get out! Sorry Jumin, I gotta go!"

The line went dead and you sat there, frozen and confused, not sure if you should trust the information given to you. It was impossible to have met her when you were younger. "Sapphire…."

* * *

Jumin frowned as he sat behind his desk, rolling his eyes as his "fiancé" talked to him. She flipped her hair back and forth as she paced across his office, ranting about who knows what. Her eyes settled on his face.

"Don't you agree, love?"

 _No_. _I never understand a fucking word that leaves your mouth._ "I apologize, but I wasn't paying attention."

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

He stood up and fixed his tie. "That won't be necessary."

"Where are you going? You still need to work."

"I've been leaving early for the past two days. I need to look for someone."

Her face turned dark as she snickered. "Do you mean _Sapphire?"_

"Yes. How did you know?"

Her smile returned as she giggled. "I overheard Mr. Chairman talking about it. Her running off is going to put the company back some ways."

"She didn't run away, Sarah. She's too responsible to leave something like this without saying anything."

Just as Sarah went to reply, a knock came from the door and Jaehee appeared. "Mr. Han, your father wants to have lunch with you and Sarah. You're to be at the lunch in 30 minutes."

"Do I have to?"

"He said it was urgent, Mr. Han." with that, she left the two. Sarah smiled and grabbed Jumin's arm. "Let's go, _love."_

* * *

Why did this seem so familiar? Sitting at a dinner table with your father and Glam Choi. _And_ Sarah. The three of them seemed to get along perfectly well, laughing and constantly talking, almost seeming like they never took breaths before speaking. Your father sat across from you with a frown.

"Jumin, I apologize for what happened to Miss Choii. I understand she was part of your organization."

"Yes, but there's nothing to apologize for."

The older one cleared his throat. "But, most reports say that she ran off. Maybe she was under very high amounts of pressure in her new working space."

"Are you suggesting that she just up and left without a word?"

"I'm not meaning to sound offensive, but yes. One second she's fine, then the next thing you know she's disappeared. It's possible she was working with other companies, and this is sabotage for our company."

Your eye twitched in anger as you heard these words leave your father's mouth. How could he say something so ignorant about the woman he praised at work? It was ridiculous and immature. Sapphire wasn't that kind of girl, and it began to bother you more and more as people around the table began to give their opinions on her.

"I'd have to agree with your father, Jumin," Glam Choi said as she took a sip of her drink. "The few times I saw her with you, she seemed like much trouble."

"How...so?" You questioned, irritated by the female.

A smirk grew on her face. "There was one time she ran into a man and spilled coffee all over the place-"

"That wasn't her fault, the man should've watched where he was going, she couldn't see."

"There was that other time where she copied one too many files and ended up losing them-"

"That was Assistant Kang's fault. She misplaced the files."

Sarah butted in and giggled. "There was also that one time she was _all over you_ in front of me. It was clear you were uncomfortable. She was ill mannered and tried making your own fiancé jealous by kissing you-"

You slammed your fists on the table and stood up, staring daggers into Sarah's eyes. A sneer was set on your face and a shade of red covered your cheeks, anger rising from within you. "I was the one all over her, she was the one that tried pushing me away, but how can I help being that attracted to her, I simply can't, and if you have a problem with that, you'll just have to deal with it because Sapphire never did anything bad or misleading while working at C&R, and if you guys constantly slander her whenever she's with me and threaten to fire her, I'll fucking leave as well-"

"You shouldn't yell at your wife-"

"That nuisance will _never_ be my wife. She's is _**nothing**_ compared to Sapphire Choii." With that, you spun around, Jaehee by your side, and walked out of the building. So what if reporters heard, good for them you wanted them to put a huge headline in the papers reading: _**Sapphire Choii: Jumin Han's mistress?**_ No. She wasn't your mistress. She was your love, your girlfriend and your future wife. Nothing was getting in your way of finding her and making another confession. No more being the robot-like character everyone brought you out to be. You'd change, just for her.

 _ **OKAY! Next chapters will be shorter AND contain….adult content and stuff. I can't say much or it'll spoil it!**_


	19. Wedding Day

**Did i tell ya this chapter was gonna be short? HAHA! I lied =^-^= anyways...I'm back! Sorry for the wait. I've had many problems lately, haha. But I hope you Enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah...I also told ya there'd be adult content in this one….welp, I LIED MUAHAHAHAHHA. (It will be in the next chapter, though. I didn't have time to fit it in.)**

 **OH MY GOD! We only have 4 more chapters until the end of this story! I'm so sad, it's almost over! ;-;**

" _You shouldn't yell at your wife-"_

" _That nuisance will never be my wife. She's is_ _ **nothing**_ _compared to Sapphire Choii."_

Jaehee groaned as she turned the volume down, sighing as she shook her head at Jumin. Jumin sat in his chair, slightly spinning from side to side. He looked up at her. "Don't look at me like I did something wrong."

"Mr. Han, reporters recorded you yelling. It's all over every channel. It's been a big hit since last night." She began biting her nails. "Zen's interviews aren't anywhere on TV because of this catastrophe.."

"Good. Now you won't have something to constantly talk about and actually get back to work."

"I'm not working right now, Mr. Han. We need to fix this."

Jumin sat up in his chair and leaned against his dark wooden desk. "There isn't anything to fix. I said what I had to say, and now the public knows I have absolutely no feelings for Sarah. There. Half my problems solved."

Jaehee raised an eyebrow. "Only half? I thought Sarah was your only problem?"

"She was. That is, until Sapphire went missing." Jumin sighed, leaning back in his chair, staring at the ceiling with a frown. "Seven told me he found Sapphire's location. But, this morning, he said he had lost it. How are we ever going to find her?"

"I'm not sure I have a say in this, sir."

"Of course you do. You're a member of the RFA, aren't you? Then act like it and contribute."

Jaehee frowned. "You're right. I apologize."

Jumin stood from his chair, turning around and staring off at the glorious view he had. "Perhaps...She'll show up tomorrow."

"Excuse me, Mr. Han?"

Jumin sighed, holding his hands behind his back. "Tomorrow's the wedding...Sapphire might show up."

"Well, it would be odd if she didn't."

"How so?"

Jaehee adjusted her glasses. "Sapphire was your wedding planner. I'm surprised you didn't know this. She stayed after work every day very late in order to get work done early."

Jumin frowned, feeling more terrible than before as he heard this. "She did, did she?" He frowned.

" _Is it true that…...attending the wedding tomorrow? It's been a big…...went missing…"_

Jumin looked up at the TV. "turn it up." Jaehee nodded and turned the volume up. There was a man, well dresses and slicked back hair, on TV with the microphone, speaking with a smile. He was at a party, engagement party that Jumin decided to skip, with a gorgeous view of Tokyo. It appeared that he was speaking to someone else, but the camera was only focused on him. "We're proud to see that you're safe and sound. But, please, tell house why you're all the way out in Japan?"

The camera zoomed out, showing the second person on the screen. She had bright blue, almost turquoise hair, bright fern green eyes, somewhat tanned skin and long, long black eyelashes and a smile that could warm anyone's heart. "Thank you for your worries, but I had to leave very quickly. Some personal business called me here." She laughed softly as the man smiled. "I'm actually heading back out to Korea first thing in the morning to attend the Hans wedding."

"Will we be able to see you there for our interview?"

She sighed happily. "I'm afraid not. I'm leaving soon to fly out to America tomorrow to attend my sister's funeral."

The man frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that. We'll pray for her in our dreams."

"Thank you."

A voice was audible in the background, calling out her name. The man laughed. "Well, it looks like our time's up, eh?"

"I'm afraid so, Kai. It was nice meeting you."

Kai smiled as he hugged her. "It was nice being able to talk to you as well, Sapphire."

Jumin was wide eyed, staring at the TV in disbelief, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. Sapphire...was fine. Nothing wrong at all. So...had she really up and left without notice? Was his father right?

"Something does not seem right."

Jumin looked at Jaehee. "Pardon?"

Jaehee looked at him with a serious stare. "Sapphire. Something isn't right. Did you not notice? Her eyes looked quite sad and scared, her hair seemed….ratty, not very clean."

"Sapphire was one to always stay clean.." Jumin stood up straight, cupping his chin as he thought to himself. "Did anything else seem off?"

"Not that I could tell, sir."

* * *

 _The sun was low, setting a perfect seen as the woman playfully danced in one of my dress shirts, her body moving perfectly in every way possible. A wine glass was in her hand, the glass little less than half way full with red wine. Her cheeks were stained pink, indicating she was drunk, or maybe just tipsy. Then again, we both were. The third to last day of our visit to Hawaii we decided to stay in and have some wine. Music was playing softly in the background as she stood by the giant window, which had a view of the island and the sunset, giving the scene in front of my eyes the perfect glow. She turned to face me, only in her red silky underwear, a bra that matched perfectly and my white dress shirt. She walked towards me, softly singing the song that was playing. I sat on the one person couch, a wine glass in one hand and my other hand free. She slowly climbed ontop of me, sitting on my lap, staring down at me as she sipped her wine._

"' _Well, I won't give up on us, Even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up..'"_

 _Her voice was gently, smooth, as she sang along with the song. She nuzzled my nose as I smiled happily at her, standing up while holding her close to me. Her feet lightly touched the floor as why danced, not too seriously, yet not very silly either._

" _Do you love me, Jumin?"_

" _Of course I do."_

" _Are you just saying that so I can stay as your assistant?"_

" _Hm...i might. I can't lose an assistant like you."_

" _What about Jaehee?"_

" _I can't do the things I do to you to Jaehee, Sapphire."_

 _She laughed the laugh i absolutely loved. "I mean, you can, you just choose not to."_

 _I rolled my eyes, lightly spinning her before catching her in my arms, slightly dipping her. One of her hands rubbed my cheek as she smiled up at me. She sipped her wine, licking her lips. Her eyes were full of love and desire, yet a clear fog covered those emotions, definitely indicating she was drunk. She clinked our glasses together and chuckled. "Jumin, do you take Sapphire Choii to be your wife?"_

" _I do."_

" _Do you, Sapphire, take this man to be your husband?" She acted as though she was thinking. "Yes, i do."_

 _I smiled, kissing her sweet lips, chills running down my back as she kissed back._

" _You will now say your vows."_

 _I lifted her up, swaying back and forth as we danced once again. "Through thick and thin, I'll be here for you. During sunny days when we go out and around people, during rainy days where we stay inside. The cold will never drive me away, and the warmth will only pull us closer. We'll have days where we fight and days where we won't talk. Some days we'll drive each other crazy, and might even take a break for sometime, but as long as I have this ring, you'll be mine, no matter what man you decide to be with in the end." I pulled her closer, almost whispering in her ear as i smiled. "Take me to be yours, and I can promise you I'll always be yours, physically, mentally and emotionally. Be mine forever and never call yourself someone else's. I love you…..Sapphire."_

* * *

The big day was here. People gathered in the halls, chatting, awaiting to see the bride and groom. The press was there, wanting more information about Jumin's mistress. How would Sapphire feel about this? Of course, she'd be here and the reporters would play the tape of Jumin's confession. Would they think it's awkward that his 'mistress' would be there….at HIS wedding?

A knock came from the door and it opened, V's head poking in. "Hey there."

"V. Come in."

V walked in, closing the door behind him as he grinned. "Are you ready?"

"To give my life up to someone who wants money? Or am I ready to have a gold digger as a wife?" Jumin asked as he stared into the body mirror, sighing.

V chuckled as he walked over to Jumin, smiling. "Well, of course you'll be depressed if you go into it with that mindset."

"I didn't go in like this, I've always thought this."

"Not always."

Jumin raised a brow. "Is that so?"

V made Jumin face him as he adjusted his tie. He tried looking him up and down, letting out a laugh. "White….really suits you."

Jumin groaned, facing the mirror and staring at his all white tuxedo. "...I swear, If she makes me wear anything this white again, I'll be imprisoned for strangling her."

V's smile saddened as he looked at Jumin in the mirror. "You don't want to be with her."

"Oh really? What gave it away?"

"You loved Sapphire."

Jumin gulped, turning to face V. "I still do."

"Then why are you attending your wedding rather than go to her? She is here. Everyone's said hi to her."

Jumin frowned. "Really..? Well. I should get greeting the guests, shouldn't I?"

V chuckled. "Let's go."

The two males exited the room, walking into the elevator of the venue, pressing the top floor. The ride was a short and smooth one as they arrived very soon. The doors opened and everyone's eyes focused on Jumin. He knew many people that were attending. His coworkers, partnering businesses. He nodded, shaking everyone's hand as he walked by, people congratulating him, praising him. Of course, he could tell everyone was quite happy for him, but he didn't care. He was anything but happy, and wanted nothing to do with anyone here.

"Sapph, that's great!"

 _Except for her._

Jumin's eyes glanced towards the windows, seeing the red haired male, laughing along with Zen while Yoosung grinned, holding up his phone. They gathered in close together, leaving space for one more person, who stood next to Luciel, holding a peace sign and sticking her tongue out. He couldn't believe it. It was true. There she was, smiling, happy, normal….and there; in person. Not over a phone or electronic screen, but in person. V nudged Jumin as his fiance entered the room, just as many people greeting her with smiles and gifts. She sashayed her way over to them, grinning as people took pictures. Jumin stood tall, not smiling for any of the pictures. Sarah laughed, oh how that laugh annoyed him, as people started asking questions. Jumin sighed, glancing at her, noticing she was not yet in her dress, but instead wore a dress that looked quite...familiar.

"Where's your dress?"

Sarah chuckled. "I just came here to stop by to see you. I'm actually leaving right now." She went to kiss him, but he held his hand out, forcing her to kiss his palm. "Don't think about it and leave."

Sarah pouted, leaving the room to prepare. Jumin frowned as multiple reporters rushed to him. "Mr. Han! Over here!" a male held a microphone up to his mouth. "Tell us, does your mistress know about your wedding?"

"There is no mistress."

"Who were you talking about some nights ago when you made your confession?"

Jumin inhaled quickly. "She is anything but a mistress. She is a close friend, nothing more." He glanced over at the four, seeing Seven playfully swing Sapphire in his arms, acting as if to dance with her. The dress she wore was gorgeous. It was long and a silver-white and fell to the floor, sticking to her in all the right places, enlightening her skinny waist, which was complimented by her hips. Her long hair was in a loose bun, giving her quite an elegant look. Her dress was matte, no sparkles or shines anywhere on her to be seen. He lightly blushed as he heard her laugh, sighing as he felt tempted to walk over there and embrace her tightly.

"Jumin! One more question!"

As his name was called, he noticed fern green eyes settle on him, his eyes widening as he stared into Sapphire's from across the room. He gently smiled, something he felt like he hadn't done in a while. His heart broke as she looked past him, waving at V.

"V!" her silk-like voice called out. V turned to see her and smiled.

"I'll be right back," he said to Jumin, walking over to the small group. They shared a hug and people crowded around Jumin, covering his view of Sapphire. Why did she act as if she didn't see him? What did he do this time? Was she still hurt? Didn't she miss him after being gone for so long? Something was terribly off. Even if she was still mad, she'd have the decency to say something; anything to him. He shoved the people out of the way as he made his way to them. Seven looked past V and grinned.

"Trust Fund!"

Jumin looked at him as their little circle opened up. Jumin stood by V as Zen snickered. "Not too shabby, but white's my color. Stick with the black."

"I don't need your feedback."

"Wow, Jumin!" Yoosung said, smiling big. "Congratulations! We're all super proud of you!"

"Ecstatic," Zen said, rolling his eyes. Seven punched his shoulder.

"Be nice to the groom! It's his big day!" he exclaimed, patting Jumin's back. Jumine shrugged him off and looked over at Sapphire, who blushed, then gently smiled.

"Congratulations, Mr. Han." She slightly bowed.

"Thank you," he said, smiling in her direction. Zen glared at him, knowing how uncomfortable Sapphire was at the moment. Luciel thought different. He saw the way he looked at Sapphire, knowing how much he missed her.

He whistled, clapping his hands. "Let's go dig into some treats, yeah?" He grabbed the sleeve of Zen's jacket, tugging him towards the bar, indicating to everyone to leave Jumin and Sapphire alone. They got the message, exclaiming how good the food looked. Jumin had his hands in his pockets, glancing at Sapphire, who was looking out the window in the direction of the sea. He could see she was uncomfortable around him, not having spoken in months. She glanced at the floor, looking back up at Jumin.

"How've you been?" her soft voice asked.

He stared at her, almost awing at the sound of the voice he missed so much. "I've been well."

"That's good.." She stuck out her hand for a handshake. "Congratulations, Jumin."

 _Congratulation? What is she congratulating me on? She knows I hate Sarah._ "Um, thank you?"

"Hm? You seem confused."

"I'm confused as to why you congratulated me."

She laughed. "Because you're getting married, Mr. Han."

"To someone I absolutely hate."

Sapphire's face turned serious as she stood on her tiptoes, whispering in his ear. "You obviously have some affection for her, Mr. Han. You're here, aren't you? At the wedding...not off during work. Or planning cat activities. So, it shows you're willing to take time out of your day for someone else." She patted his chest, turning to walk away but was stopped by an arm, shiny and pale, red hair flowing past it.

"Ah, Jumin. Isn't it nice seeing Sapphire here again?"

Jumin's eyes fixated on the woman. "...You got dressed, i see?"

Sarah grinned. "Of course!" She tightened her arm on Sapphire, Sapphire clearly uncomfortable. "I told you, she just up and left without saying anything, Jumin. You should've believed us. Isn't that right?"

Sapphire sighed and looked away. "Yes. I apologize for not giving a notice ahead of time," she mumbled.

Jumin stared at Sapphire, not believing the words coming out of her mouth. He frowned at Sarah, shaking his head. "Would you excuse me and Sapphire for a moment,Sarah?"

"Why? Are you going to confess to her?" she asked innocently. "I'm sorry, but Sapphire has no feelings for you. We talked about it before the party started, huh?"

Sapphire stared at the floor, her head drooping and her posture suddenly changing. "Yeah. I don't. I can't have feelings for a married man, I'm sorry."

Jumin glared at Sarah, shoving her away from Sapphire, having anger rise inside of him like no other. How could she say such a lie so bluntly? Did she think he was that stupid to fall for that? Nothing...Nothing she said was true. She didn't mean it. Jumin looked at Sapphire angrily, her eyes staring up at him, big and watery. Jumin's mind went blank, remembering how she looked up at him like that the day he hurt her,

"I won't believe you until you say it to my face."

She gulped, glaring at him as she glanced at Sarah, Sarah pointing outside. Her eyes burned into his. "I. Don't. Love you...Anymore!"

Jumin's eyes widened as the room went silent, everyone staring at the two in awe, not knowing what to say or how to react. His heart stopped pounding, feeling like it fell into a black abyss that had sharp spikes at the bottom, tearing into his soul brutally. He stood there, staring at her, not being able to comprehend the words she had just told him.

"You heard her, Jumin. Sapphire doesn't want you. So accept your love for me, okay?" Sarah said, slightly pulling him away from Sapphire. Jumin looked at her with narrowed eyes, grabbing Sarah by the shoulders and kissing her on the lips, her eyes widening and everyone else around him as well. Seven's eyes widened as they saw this, glancing at Sapphire. Her eyes were the widest of all, dimming, running out of life as tears began building in the corners of her eyes. Jumin pulled away, seeing people take pictures all around him. Sarah smirked, licking her lips. "Wow Jumin. You really do-"

"Shut up," he said harshly, turning around to face Sapphire, seeing the tears in her eyes as he frowned. Doing what he just did killed him inside, but he knew exactly how she truly felt now. Someone who didn't love him wouldn't have cried over a kiss. Now he knew something was up, and it did, indeed, involve Sarah."

Zen marched up to Jumin, anger covering his face. "What the Hell was that, Jumin?"

"A test. One that she was able to pass." He walked away from Zen, grabbing Luciel's collar and dragging him out into the hall with him. Once they were out of sight, Jumin fixed his Tie. "Luciel, I need you to do me a favor."

"Uhhh, sure?"

"Go get Jaehee and I want the two of you to do background information on Sarah from this past week. I need to know where she was staying and if she traveled at all."

Seven smirked, knowing what he was getting at, as he saluted. "Yessir!"

* * *

The people sat in large groups, an aisle in the middle which separate the family and friends of the other. Sarah's half all wore flashy outfits and her friends were constantly talking, her parents nowhere to be seen in this mix. Many people filled up her side, hardly leaving any room for anyone else who wanted to sit. Jumin's side held his father, the RFA members and some people from the company, who were all whispering quietly so no one around them could hear the words they were saying. Sapphire sat in the front row inbetween Zen and Luciel, Yoosung to Seven's right, and Jaehee next to him. Zen still stared up at Jumin with hateful red eyes from his earlier actions that caused Sapphire to cry. Luciel, on the other hand, smiled mischievously on his phone as he glanced at Jaehee every now and them.

The elder man to Jumin's right smiled happily as Sarah emerged in her big, puffy, yet skimpy, wedding dress, a long shall draped across her shoulders as she walked down the aisle, quiet music playing in the background. Jumin felt disgust rise in his stomach, causing him to glance over at Sapphire, seeing her eyes glued to Sarah's dress. He couldn't help but hide a laugh as she rolled her eyes, bringing her eyes her phone. _Typical Sapphire._ He turned towards Sarah as she reached him, smiling as if it were the happiest day of her life. The older man smiled and began stating phrases from the bible. Jumin stared at the wall, seeming to stare at Sarah. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Why was this happening? Why didn't he stop any of it?

"You may now say your vows."

Jumin came back into focus, staring at the red head. Sarah grinned and stared him in the eyes. "Jumin. I know we haven't known eachother for long, but I honestly can't wait to spend every waking moment with you. Your riches will be mine, and mine yours. Your life mine, and mine yours in return. I love you with all of my heart and I'm so happy."

Everyone on Sarah's side 'awed' as if what she said was actually sweet. Everyone's eyes turned to Jumin, waiting for him to say his vows. He inhaled deeply as he held Sarah's hand, ready to place the ring on her finger. His mind went foggy, her face saddening as he rememebred that _one_ memory.. "Through thick and thin, I'll be here for you. During sunny days when we go out and around people, during rainy days where we stay inside. The cold will never drive me away, and the warmth will only pull us closer. We'll have days where we fight and days where we won't talk. Some days we'll drive each other crazy, and might even take a break for sometime, but as long as I have this ring, you'll be mine, no matter what man you decide to be with in the end." He put the ring on half way, his eyes narrowing as his being filled with sadness, his face solemn and annoyed. "Take me to be yours, and I can promise you I'll always be yours, physically, mentally and emotionally. Be mine forever and never call yourself someone else's. I love you….. _Sapphire._ "

Jumin looked up at Sarah and frowned. Her eyes were wide and he stared at her, confused at why she was acting like that. He looked around, seeing that everyone else was wide eyed, staring at him in disbelief. His eyes glanced down at Sapphire, her eyes wide, tears froze in the corners of her eyes as her mouth slightly hanged open.

"S-Sapphire?!" Sarah said, obviously enraged as her face slightly turned red.

Jumin looked back at her, his eye widening as he realized what he had just said. _'I love you…..Sapphire.'_ He blinked, shocked by what he said. Lights started flashing as the reporters began taking their pictures and asking questions.

"Mr. Han! Over here! Isn't Sapphire the mistress?"

"Is what you said true?"

"Did you ever love Sarah?!"

"Was this a second confession to Sapphire?!"

Jumin's heart raced quickly as he gulped, his eyes darting from one person to the other. "Excuse me. Please settle down and I'll answer your questions much easier. To your first question, No, she isn't a mistress. Secondly, Yes what I said is true. Thirdly, No. I never loved her. And fourthly, No. This was my very first confession to Sapphire."

The crowd went mad, everyone talking at once, yelling in anger and disbelief. Zen walked up to the stage with a smile, silencing everyone. "Everyone! Calm down, please. Let's make our way to the rooftop for the after party. I'll be taking pictures and signing your autographs there." The crowd began to buzz, everyone heading for the elevators and stairs to make their way to the rooftop. Zen looked at Jumin.

"You better have a damn good excuse for this, Jumin. I don't appreciate how you're messing with her feelings. It's inhuman, you can't treat her like a damn object." He smiled as he walked up to the rooftop with the rest of the crowd. Seven was rubbing Sapphire's shoulder, still staring at his phone as he got up, leaving with Jaehee. Sapphire was left alone, sitting on the chair, staring at the ground in disbelief. Jumin walked over to her, holding out his hand. She looked up at him, her fern green eyes holding no sign of life. She stood up and backed away, shaking her head.

"Sapphire-"

"No, Jumin. Stay away from me…." She looked at him. "I-I told you! I don't love you!"

Jumin froze in his steps. She was staring directly into his eyes, no sign of love at all. Anger rose in Jumin. "Zen keeps bitching at me to stop 'playing' with your feelings, when you're the one playing with mine. I admit to loving you. I admit I did wrong. I'm admitting my wrong doings while you're over there flaunting with Luciel and Zen, saying you love me, then suddenly, disappearing and make me miss work trying to find you." He placed his fingers on his temple. "Do you realize I made a fool of myself infront of everyone just for sticking up for you? Everyone said you ran off without a say, and i was there yelling, defending your name, saying that you'd never do that, come to find out, that's EXACTLY what you did. And NOW you're saying that you don't love me anymore?" He growled to himself. "Would you make up your damn mind already?! If you don't love me, then get out of my face and forget about anything I had just said to you."

Sapphire's tears were streaming down her cheeks as she straightened up, inhaling shakily as she nodded. "Fine.." she said, her voice cracking. "I'll leave...Goodbye, Jumin."

* * *

 _ **GAAHHHHH Im so heart broke ;-; ONLY 4 MORE CHAPTERS!**_

 _ **Well i hope you guys like this. For those of you who are devoted to reading this, i need you to review or PM. I need to talk to you guys about some things for this.**_


	20. Forgiveness

**Hey Yeah Buttholes! (Just kidding I love you guys). Hm...let's see, what was I gonna say….oh, yeah.**

 **!WARNING! ADULT CONTENT! Sheesh! Stop bugging me "Sage, you said there'd be adult content in the last chapter-" FORGET WHAT I SAID! *pouts* I'm putting it in this one, so calm THE HELL down. Now...that's out of the way…**

 **3 CHAPTERS LEFT T-T Aren't you guys excited for the last chapter?**

 **I'm not….**

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoy**

* * *

The cool air blew through your hair as your eyes opened, looking over all of Korea. You couldn't believe what had happened hours ago, the things you said….to the one you thought you loved. It wasn't right, you knew that, but you didn't care. You weren't taking blame for it anymore, it wasn't your fault. It was _hers_. She ended it badly, not you. Although...you could've gone easier on her. This was your last time seeing her for a while...or maybe forever? Who knew? She might stay in America, the place she was born, or she might come back. Even if she came back, it wouldn't be for you. It's would be for Zen….Yoosung….Jaehee…. _Luciel._ Of course, Luciel of all people. Why were you getting so angered by the thought of her coming back for him? You were in no position to have a say in her life. What could it be? What could be so wrong with you to have caused you to mess up so badly in the first place?

"Jumin."

You turned your head to the side, peeking over your shoulder to see V walk towards you. He stood by your side, the breeze also sweeping through his hair. This man stuck by your side through everything. He was a person you weren't afraid of calling your friend...a close friend. Even though he was also close to Luciel, he was closer to you and you had no doubt about it. The two of you grew up in the same neighborhood and went to the same private schooling. Which reminded you…

"V. I need to ask you a question."

"Hm? Go ahead."

"Did you know Sapphire before she joined the RFA?"

V smiled, tilting his head up towards to moon and stars. "I thought you'd never ask."

"So...you did?"

"We both did, Jumin. She looked quite different, but I thought you'd recognize her eyes."

You folded your arms. "I only recognize things if i pay attention to detail."

"That explains it. You didn't pay attention then at all." V sighed, running his hand through his air. "She was a very quiet girl. She never talked to anyone other than your father. I suppose it's because she knew him in America...but, what I don't understand is how she doesn't remember your father."

"well, my father looks much different from when we were children." You closed your eyes as your ears focused on the sounds around you. Everyone's drunken voices, Sarah's obnoxious laugh, Zen's voice. You wanted to hear her voice so badly, but knew you weren't going to. Why couldn't she have stayed?

"So. How does it feel to be a married man?"

You reopened your eyes and stared at him. "...Don't go there, V."

V let out a soft laugh. "I'm serious. You're officially married. How much money do you think will be out of your bank account by then end of tonight?"

You two glanced in Sarah's direction as you bit the inside of your lip. "I'd be surprised if all of it wasn't gone."

Sarah's eyes shifted to you and she winked, smirking. You sneered at her, turning towards V. "Rika wouldn't have approved of her. Then again…..Rika always saw the good in things."

V stared at you with a chuckle. "that…..is true. I suppose."

"Hm?"

"Mr. Han."

Your attention turned towards Jaehee and Luciel. Luciel had a smile plastered on his face as he seemed to be hopping with joy. "We found out some things about your wife!" he giggled, slinging his arm around your shoulder. "Sarah was in Japan during the night over the course of last week and this past week. She was seen going to a warehouse the day after Sapphire went missing."

"And the dress she wore earlier today before the wedding was the dress Sapphire wore last night at the engagement party," Jaehee stated as she adjusted her glasses.

Your eyes widened as V frowned at this news. You placed your hands in your pockets, staring at the two. Luciel grinned widely.

"I told ya it seemed odd that Sapph went missing so close to your wedding. Sarah probably wanted her out of the way. Oh! Miss Robot Assistant, tell him what you discovered!"

Jaehee sighed at Luciel's nickname. "Sarah told Sapphire that her sister died, but she didn't. I was able to contact her and she's fine. The address Sarah gave her is her mother's house, so….Luciel and I are quite worried for her safety. We learned that even now, Sapphire's mother is quite the bad person."

Your eyes were wide. You went to speak when someone interrupted you. You turned to see your father clapping, approaching you with Glam at his arm. "Look here. I'm so proud of you, Jumin. You've always listened to me. I know what's right." He shook his head sadly. "It's a shame Miss Choii turned out to be no good."

"Everyone makes mistakes," V butted in, nudging you. Seven chuckled, knowing V was referring to you. You knew this as well.

"You will leave for the honeymoon tonight," Your father said with a grin. "Aren't you excited?"

"excited that she might kill me? Oh, yes, of course I am." You rolled your eyes. Your eyes glanced at the sky, seeing a plane fly across the sky. Your mind drifted to Sapphire, wondering if that was the plane she was on. Would she already be on her way to America? Or...was she still waiting to board her plane? Perhaps….she was staring down at him this moment. Was making your father happy really worth losing the only woman you've ever learned to love? Maybe it was your first love, and there'd be more. Or maybe she was...somehow your second love; the hardest love to give up. Was she regretting leaving you? Was she even thinking of you?

V nudged your arm. "Go to her."

Your father stopped talking as you looked at V. "What?"

He pointed to the plane flying above them. "Go to her, Jumin. You know Rika would've wanted you to. Go."

Your father frowned as he looked at you. "You're not leaving. "You need to stay here with your wife."

"..." You stood there, thinking of what should be said. Maybe, for once, you should stop using your words and use your actions. You grabbed your father's hand and placed the ring in the palm of his hand, shaking your head, grabbing V's arm and darting towards the elevator.

"Goodluck, Cat Mom!" Luciel hollered. He grinned as you disappeared behind the elevator doors. You tapped your foot impatiently, waiting for the elevator doors to reopen. Once they did, you darted out of the elevator, still dragging V along. Driver Kim looked at you.

"Mr. Han-"

"Keys. Now."

He frown, hesitating as he placed the keys to his car in your hand. You opened the door, getting in and sitting in the seat as V got in and sat on the passenger side.

"Do you know how to drive?"

You started the car and took the brake off, putting it into drive. "Nope." Your foot stepped on the gas, your car zooming off, speeding past people and cars, cutting some off and almost crashing into others. You glanced at V and saw him hold onto the seat as if it would help him, a distressed look on his face as he gulped.

"Jumin watch out!-watch for that old lady-watch for that cat- JUMIN!"

You honk your horn, warning every animal and person in your way. You saw traffic up ahead and sneered, twisting the steering wheel as you bumped into the other lane.

"Jumin, you're in the wrong lane!"

"V, shut up, I'm trying to drive."

You honked at upcoming cars, swerving to miss them. You looked to your right, noticing the airport as you turned, getting into the right line. You slowed down as you came to the bagging area, getting out of the car, looking at V. He held his heart, shaking his head.

"I'll be back! Take care of the car."

V sighed, sinking into the seat. "I'm never letting you drive again."

You rolled your eyes, closing the door and running into the airport, stopping as you see it full of people, walking, talking. This was going to be difficult. You had only used a public airport once and that was on your trip to Hawaii. Your eyes glanced at three screens that showed the flights. Your eyes scanned them, widening as you found her flight. _Korea to New York City, US-NOW BOARDING._ You turned, running to the front desk, eyes wide as she looked up at you.

"Hello, sir. How can I help you?"

"I need a ticket to New York City, right now," you said, breathing slightly heavy. She checked her computer monitor and nodded.

"Okay sir. Is that all," she asked, handing you the ticket. You pulled it out of her hand reaching into the coat of your suit and placing more than enough money on the counter, quickly running to the boarding gate. You were the last one on, frowning as you stared at the gate. _Shit. I'm at the wrong gate._ You darted in the opposite direction, racing the clock as you saw the last person enter the gate. Pushing past people you ran through the terminal, panting as you ran. You saw the door to the plane, quickly entering it as it closed. You stood in front of everyone on the plane, breathing heavily, sweat causing your hair to stick to your forehead. You inhaled deeply, looking up as you ran a hand through your hair, scanning the seats, looking for the love of your life. You sat in a seat, frowning as a woman ushered you to sit down, explaining the flight procedure. After she finished talking, the plane took flight.

Once in the sky, you stood back up, scanning the seats. Your heart stopped as you saw her, reading a book with a saddened look, glancing out the window, down at Korea. She was now wearing a black tank top, a small white jacket that was halfway zipped and a skirt, probably an outfit Sarah had given her. She stood, making her way to the bathroom, which was further back. You pushed and shoved past people, going after her. She opened the door, entering it. Your hand stopped the door from closing, entering as well before closing and locking the door. She spun around and went to yell, but stopped, her eyes widening at the sight of you. She froze, not speaking as you inhaled. _Let your actions continue._ You held a hand up as she went to speak, shushing her as you approached her in the small space. Cupping her face, you leaned down, smashing your lips to hers, with a growl, holding her face. Her hands settled on your chest as you reopened your eyes, seeing light tears running down her face.

You used your thumb, wiping them away as you pressed against her, causing her to gasp, slightly parting her lips, giving you the chance to slip your tongue in her mouth. She quietly groaned, gripping your suit as she pulled you close. Your hands went down to her waist, pulling her up against you, slightly lifting her up and on the small sink. Your tongues mingled, your left hand at her neck, slightly cupping it to tilt her head back as you deepened the kiss, licking the roof of her mouth, which caused her to tremble. Your right hand squeezed her waist, your pelvis pushing against her as she lightly groaned.

"J-Jumin...not here-mm!"

You softly bit her neck, licking the spot, then softly gliding your lips across her collarbone as both hands, now at her chest, massaged her breasts under her shirt. You didn't want to hear her complaints. You wanted her moans. Her groans. Her heavy breathing. You wanted all of it. One of her hands moved to your hair, entangling her fingers in your silky locks, holding you to her neck. The fabric separating you from her bare chest irritated you, and you tugged it with your teeth, slightly ripping it and exposing her breasts, which were covered by a black bra. Your hands then went to her inner thighs, slightly massaging her legs as your thumbs felt heat radiating from in between her legs, your lips traveling back to her mouth to silence her quiet groans. Her hands slid down your chest, tugging at your belt buckle, undoing it.

Her scent was driving you insane. You wanted it to mix with your sweat and the smell of sex; heated and loving. She tilted your head back, attacking your neck with licks and nibbles, gently sucking on your Adam's apple. Your thumbs moved closer to her sensitive area, prodding at her. She gasped against your neck, bringing you face back in for a kiss. Your finger slid up her skirt, your rough hands tugging at her underwear as she breathed heavily, whispering your name. As your fingers slipped in her underwear, you massaged her tongue with yours, claiming dominance over her. Your fingers felt her wetness, causing your lust for her to grow enormous amounts. A single finger played with her flaps, slightly putting pressure on her clit, earning a quick moan.

"Please…" Your looked at her, her emerald eyes pleading you. "I need you, Jumin…" A growl erupted from your chest as you kissed her passionately, your middle finger sliding inside of her, her walls contracting against your finger, acting as if it were a foreign object. Her grip tightened on you, holding your close as she moaned into your mouth, her tongue grazing over your teeth, sending shivers throughout your body. Slowly, gently, you began moving your finger inside if her, adding a second digit as she moaned your name. _Let's see if you remember where it is…..detail...ah..there._ You curled your two fingers, rubbing against her walls, causing her to gasp, moaning loudly. You took your fingers out of her, slowly licking one finger, moaning at the taste you Oh so missed, then slowly sliding both fingers in her mouth to quiet her down. Her tongue curled around your fingers, a light moan coming from her as she tasted herself. You pressed against her, placing your hands under her ass, lifting her up and pinning her to the close wall, one hand supporting her along with your leg while the other hand held her arms above her head. You stared into her narrowed eyes, a smirk plastering your face as you saw the lust behind her kind and caring eyes.

Your lips kissed her again, your member poking her thigh. She looked down, biting her lip. "Please Jumin….I'm sorry…"

"Sapphire-"

"I love you...fuck me..please.."

Your heart fluttered, your mind getting groggy at her words. You kissed her fiercely as one of your hands reached beneath her skirt, ripping off her underwear as you took your erection out, prodding it against her wet entrance. Her lips held onto yours, quietly moaning as you slowly started pushing inside of her, groaning against her lips, slowly disconnecting your lips.

"Sapphire…" You breathed against her soft mouth. Sapphire opened her eyes, her cheeks pink, and her long lashes emphasized her green eyes.

"Jumin~" She wrapped her arms around your neck, pressing against your shoulders as she helped bounce herself on your member. You groaned, placing a hand on the wall and the other gripping her ass, thrusting into her tight little hole. She moaned loudly, panting your name as your hard erection left and entered her, her juices trickling down her thighs. Her pussy felt like heaven, and her moans were music to your ears, making you want to hear more as you began doing long hard thrusts, bouncing her on your dick. A wet slapping noise was audible as your hips slammed against her. She shoved her face in your neck, biting your shoulder to quiet her loud moans, lightly tugging at your hair.

You set her back on the edge of the sink, gripping her thighs as you spread her legs open, pulling her towards your dick as you thrust in. Her hands settled behind her, supporting herself as she moaned loudly, almost wanting to scream in pleasure. Her body trembled as her breaths became more high pitched, her back arching as she wrapped her legs around your waist, pulling you closer, causing your dick to penetrate her deeper.

"Ah!~-"

You kissed her, shutting out her moan as you continued to fuck her tight pussy. The feeling of her pulling you in deeper was almost pushing you off the edge. You wanted to release inside of her womb, owning her once again. She set her chin on your shoulder, whispering in your ear.

"J-Jumin….I- _ah_ \- I..I want you...I missed you- _ah_ -...Fuck….i.." She moaned, inhaling deeply as she nuzzled you, sucking on your neck, leaving a big hickey right above the collar of your shirt. " _Jumin~...I love you~"_

Your eyes widened, slowing the thrusts down as you looked her in the eyes. Her green orbs started back at you, her insides squeezing around your dick. She placed her hands on your cheeks, rubbing her nose against yours. "I love you...I love you I love you...I love you _Jumin._ " She reconnected your lips, whispering against them, " _Cum inside of me~ I want you to, Jumin~"_

You smiled against her mouth, kissing her soft lips passionately. Your hips sped up, you pulling her off the sink and bouncing her on your dick, her moans filling the tiny bathroom as you felt the sensational pleasure build up, your member throbbing inside of her as you hit her womb, almost as if it were knocking for entrance. Her pussy tightened around yours as she let out a yelp of pleasure, squeezing you.

"I-Im..cummin-!" Her juices squirt all over your dick and white pants, squeezing your dick tightly, causing you to moan out loud, thrusting hard and deep one last time as your seed shot itself inside of her, filling her up.

She breathed heavily, your cum slowly trickling out of her pussy. Her eyes opened and you looked at her, panting, trying to catch your breath as you set her back on the sink. You ran your hand through your hair, removing your locks from your sweaty forehead. It was silent other than your guys' breathing. You cupped her chin, guiding her eyes to yours. Her blush had darkened and her bright hair was sticking to the sides of her face. You lightly grabbed the hair band from around her wrist, rubbing her hair and putting it in a high ponytail, sweeping the loose hairs from her face.

"Jumin…."

"Sh." You kissed her forehead, slowly pulling out of her. You grabbed some tissues and cleaned yourself up, then cleaned Sapphire up, wiping her juices from her legs and your cum from the sink counter top. You zipped your pants back up, buckling the belt as you glanced at her. Her eyes were staring at the ground. She was obviously unaware of what to say, and you couldn't help but shake your head. You stood her on the ground, her eyes gazing up at you as she fidgeted with her hands. You frowned, noticing that you had ripped her shirt. You helped zip her jacket up, covering the tear in her shirt. You stared down at her.

"Jumin...I-"

You embraced her, shoving your face in her neck, slightly hunched at the height difference, holding her close to you. "I'm sorry. I was wrong for what I did. I..was just so confused about everything. Please forgive me."

"...Jumin…."

"I'll do anything. I'll give away anything. I'll leave Korea. I'll leave my job, just..please.." You sniffed in her hair, hugging her tighter as the familiar fragrance came back to mind. "I love you, Sapphire. I have. And always will, no matter what tries coming between us."

" _I love you, too, Jumin."_

You smiled happily, hugging her tightly. The two of you exit the bathroom, you adjusting your tie and Sapphire blushing badly as the passengers stared at the you. You brushed it off, not quite noticing, as you walked Sapphire back to her seat. Slowly, you pulled her chin towards your mouth, kissing her sweetly before letting go. "I'll see you when we land." A smirk formed on your lips as you walked to the front, taking your seat next to the elderly woman.

* * *

The time had come. There was flowers. Lights. Everything you had ever imagined. It seemed to all go away so quickly, though, leaving your sight forever. You looked around, quite confused as to why you were suddenly in the dark, not being able to see anything. Your hand reached toward the only light you could see. You began running towards it, only to have it get further away from you. You gave up, falling to your knees and crying, shaking your head. A hand touched your shoulder, causing you to look up and stare into dark grey eyes.

"It's fine. I'm here."

You stood up, wiping your tears away with a sad smile. "it..it's about time...I was missing you…"

The figure smiled, rubbing your chin. "You don't need to wait anymore. You'll never need to wait again. As long as I live."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise, _Sapphire._ "

Your eyes opened, blinking fast as you sat up, looking around, breathing heavily as you shook your head. Your eyes began to adjust to the dark room, your nose sniffing as you smelled bacon. You swung your legs over the side of the bed, stretching as you walked out of the small bedroom, seeing the man in the kitchen. He turned around to look at you, grinning.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well? I know those pajamas don't fit you, so we'll be able to get you new ones today."

"Um...there's no need."

He frowned, setting his spatula down as he walked over to you, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "I'm getting you knew ones. I don't like those on you. I want you to have ones you're comfortable in." His lips softly touch yours before he walked back to his place, continuing to cook. You smiled, touching your lips with your fingertips.

You sat at the table as he brought over two plates, sitting across from you with a smile, picking up a piece of bacon and gesturing towards your mouth, gently feeding it to you. You blushed lightly, chewing the tasteful meat.

"Are you ready?"

You looked at him, frowning nervously. "No. I'm not sure I want to go.. Even though she's my mom, she always hated me...but my sister still lives with her, and I want to see her again.."

"I'll be with you, so don't be too nervous, okay?" He smiled as he placed his hand on top of yours, rubbing it with his thumb. "Let's eat up. Then, we'll head over, okay?"

"Okay..Oh, Jumin?"

"Yes, princess?"

"I'll love you."

Jumin chuckled and leaned over the table, kissing your lips sweetly. "I'll love you too, _Sapphire."_

* * *

 _ **Okay! That chapter is done! Only 3 more left T-T**_


	21. My Apologies

I'm so sorry for the delayed chapters. I've been having problems and technical difficulties with other things I haven't been able to complete.

But the chapters will start updating once again starting **_July 17th_** **,** **(maybe even earlier)**

Once again I'm sorry and it won't happen again! **_Let me Love You_** _will be finishing up August 1st._

 _Sage_


	22. Family?

_**Hey guys**_

 _ **Please. Refrain from yelling at me for taking a bit to update, haha. I've been working on a webcomic and...if you guys wanna read it, message me so I can send you the link.**_

 _ **ANYWAYS….**_ _ **2 CHAPTERS LEFT**_

 _ **I'm honestly sad that it's about to end, but...I'm thankful for your guys' support!**_

 _ **I hope you Enjoy.**_

The weather was quite warm and appealing, blowing through my hair as I smiled. It felt great being back where I was born, but it stressed me out quite a bit. The memories flooded back into my mind. The hate. The sadness. The abuse. Those were parts i wanted to completely forget, but knew i couldn't, no matter what i did. Seeing my mother would be the hardest part of it all, and for what? Ah, yes, that's right...That's why. For her. I don't know where Diamond's staying, but I had a feeling she was at mother's house...Jumin had explained everything to me; how Sarah lied to me in order to get rid of me so that Jumin would go with her. Seven and Jaehee had found out a lot about Sarah just over night, and it's thanks to them that I was able to be with Jumin again. And he was able to do this with me so that I wasn't alone.

As the taxi drove, I sat in the back with Jumin, looking to my right and out the window, sighing. I was honestly terrified. If I had gone by myself, who knows what would've happened. One thing was for sure: she would be petrified to see me. I hadn't seen that bitch in ages, and frankly, I didn't want to. But this was for Diamond. I had to know she was fine and that she knew I was still alive. God bless her innocent soul. She sacrificed everything she had for once in her life just to save me, to help me get away, and I'll always be thankful for her.

I guess I showed how nervous I was because Jumin placed a hand on my thigh and smiled softly, caressing the fabric of my pants with his thumb. "Hey. Don't stress about it, okay? There isn't anything she can do to you, Sapphire. I'm here with you."

"Still. She's a crazy bitch."

Jumin let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head. I couldn't help but stare at his strong features. It absolutely...adored me at how he smiled. It was almost as if he thought if he should smile or not, pausing for a few seconds before the right corner of his lips twitched up into a grin, which gradually grew depending on if he actually enjoyed what you said or did. His hair seemed darker somehow. It use to seem black with tints of grey and brown, but know it was dark, so close to being black, with a tint of chocolate brown when he was in any kind of bright light. His eyes were a light grey and they were terrifyingly hypnotizing. His pale skin was like cream, smooth and soft and his voice was like pure silk that just broke any sort of absolute silence.

As for me, nothing really changed. I still had my abnormal teal hair, forest green eyes and tanned skin, nothing special at all. I had some unnoticeable scars from when Sarah had abducted me, but nothing extreme or bad.

A few moments later, we arrived at a big house and my heart dropped. It was the house that mother's secret boyfriend had bought us when I was eight. The taxi stopped and I slowly stepped out, gulping as my anxiety from earlier came back. Jumin draped an arm across my shoulders and I immediately relaxed in his warmth. With a deep breath and a strong grip on my sanity, we both stepped up the steps that lead to the big double doors that lead to the interior of the house, knocking softly as we waited for someone, anyone, to answer the door. The lock came undone and I froze as the door opened, revealing an all too familiar face that had been permanently burnt into the back of my mind. The woman was slightly taller than me and had short, curly blonde hair, blue-green eyes and three freckles under her right eye. She...looked surprisingly young for someone in their mid 40's. Her eyes studied me for a moment or two before it clicked in her eyes and she groaned, straightening her posture while folding her pale arms.I could already tell she was upset just by seeing me.

"Mom-"

She held her hand up, silencing me and I blinked quickly, confused. Why wouldn't she let me talk. I went to speak again, but she put her hand up once again. God, it seemed like she acted towards it as if it were a game and it was pissing me off terribly. She did this at least five more times before i growled in frustration. Then, Jumin reached an arm out, staring my mother in her eyes as he placed his hand over hers, pushing it down.

"Are you an immature or an adult? Because you aren't acting like latter option."

It was my mother's turn to look surprised. I glanced over at Jumin, pinching his strong arm as I pouted. I wasn't quite expecting him to do that either, but as I went to speak, I noticed my mother's attention was fully on Jumin, her eyes studying every detail on him.

"Mom," I finally said as i leaned to my side, placing a hand on my hip. Her eyes shot to me, glanced at Jumin them back at me. "What are you doing here, Ava?" she questioned.

Uhg. I hated that name so much and I tapped my foot impatiently. She groaned. "What are you doing here, 'Sapphire'?"

"I came to see Diamond."

Her eyes turned cold. "Why? To just up and leave her again? To make a bad example out of me? God, Sapphire, you haven't changed in the slightest bit."

I went silent. How the Hell was I supposed to respond to that? WIth a comeback? What kind of comeback? A younger female who was shorter than me emerged. "Mom, the dog's whining again-"

Her blue eyes looked up at my face and a smile spread across her lips as she shoved mother out of her way, wrapping her arms around my waist with a sob. I held her close to me. Thank God. She was alright and had no visible marks on her body. Mom wasn't hitting her, and that's all that mattered to me and i smiled as faint tears rolled down my pink cheeks. Her hair seemed darker, almost brown now instead of blonde like mom's hair. It was so long...so beautiful….she was beautiful. I pulled away to look into her eyes and joy overcame my body.

"Sapphire...you're alright….Thank God.." She pulled me into another hug, her words muffled by my shirt. "Mom said you died awhile ago and I've been blaming myself for so long….I'm so sorry..I thought you were dead and it was all my fault."

I looked over at my mom and glared at her with a frown, glancing at Jumin, who sneered over at her. He was obviously disgusted and his features looked appalled, as if Zen had just offended his beloved Elizabeth.

My mother suddenly smirked as she leaned in the doorway, staring into Jumin's eyes. "How's your father, Jumin?"

I looked over at him with questioning eyes and he froze. Was he okay? Why did he seem so tense so suddenly.

"Still as 'flirtatious' as ever?" she questioned, the smirk still prominent on her soft, yet scornful, face. He tensed up more, biting the inside of his lip. I frowned more. Diamond smiled at Jumin, then glanced at mother, then back at me, tugging on my shirt. "Mom, move. Sapphire, Jumin, come inside!" My sister grabbed Jumin's big hand and tugged the both of us inside of the cool temperatured house.

… **.**

Sapphire sat comfortable next to her sister on the couch with Jumin sitting next to them, her mother sitting across on the other couch. The ravenette tried his best to avoid any sort of eye contact with the older woman. Sapphire hadn't known that her mother's 'secret' boyfriend back then was his father, and he figured that if she found out that he knew, she'd be somewhat angered with him and that's not something that he wanted. If anything he wanted to leave this house as soon as possible, but he would stay as long as he had to in order to be by Sapphire's side. The man adjusted himself in the seat as Sapphire and her younger sister stood up.

"Diamond wants to show me around real quick. Will you be fine by yourself?" Sapphire questioned, smiling over at her lover. He nodded softly.

"I'll be fine. You and your sister need some alone, sister time." A soft grin spread to his face as she leaned over and planted a kiss on top of his head, ruffling his hair slightly before heading off with Diamond. Things got awkward from there. Her mother's eyes stayed on Jumin as if she was studying his every movement and trying to read his mind.

"You never answered me," she spoke, tilting her head to the side as a single brow was raised. "How's your father doing?"

"I don't think I need to tell you how he is or isn't doing," he stated bluntly, crossing one leg over his knee while folding his arms. "I think there's a reason he cut ties with you, therefore anything about him I'm not forced to tell you."

"Hm? Oh, it was just a simple question. If he's the same as usual, I'm guessing he has another girlfriend at this point in his life. What is she like now? Wealthy? Poor? Caring? Beautiful? Hmm...Perhaps all of the above?" A small giggle escaped her mouth as she adjusted her position on the couch. "Ah, that man...He was beautiful when he was young...which means he's probably aged terribly, am I right?"

"He's an older man, older than you, so I suppose he'd look it," he said with a small sigh. "Why are you so stuck on talking about my father?"

"Because. He was a good man….And, i'll admit, I miss him."

"You shouldn't. Most women are only with him-"

"-Because of his money," she finished. "And, might I say, your english is surprisingly good."

"I need to know it well to work with people overseas."

The woman sighed and looked away, seeming deep in thought. Her skin matched Sapphire's and her smooth voice sounded just like hers. It was slightly discomforting.

"I owe that man a lot," she admitted. "He helped my family when I couldn't. Bought this house for us, got Diamond into the best schools...Those five years were years I'll always remember. But, I did ruin it. Diamond had confessed to him as to why her sister ran away, and he seemed appalled and confronted me on the matter. He went off saying that family was the one thing that you should care for more than anything….well, that is when it comes to your kids. You meant everything to him. I suppose that's why he willingly took her under his wing when she ran off. But….someone called me to tell me she was staying there...and she ran off again. Sapphire's….a troublesome girl." Her eyes turned to ice as a glare was sent to Jumin and he felt a chill crawl up his back. "I've learned that men in the Han family can't be faithful. So. I'm warning you with this: You leave my daughter now instead of hurting her in the future, or I'll be sure she leaves you."

At this statement it was Jumin's turn to send the female a glare and he felt slight anger boil inside of him. Was she really threatening him to leave Sapphire? He couldn't. He promised he'd never leave her again and nothing in the world could cause him to leave. He leaned forward, his elbows on both knees, his fingers laced together as he arched a brow, his lips pressing against his fingers. "Threats don't scare me. Infact, I encourage you to try your hardest and I won't stop you. Because I'd rather die than willingly leave Sapphire Choii."

She looked amused at the challenge, a smirk appearing on her plush lips, her teeth seeming to gleam white. "Hm~...Is that a challenge...Mr. Han?"

Jumin went to reply but stopped just as Sapphire and Diamond returned. A slight pout was on Diamonds face as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't want you to leave, Sapph…"

Sapphire's warm smile came into play as she took her seat on the couch next to Jumin. "I just came to check up on you, Diamond. Don't worry. I'll come back to see you, and once you're older, we can visit each other even more…..but for now, I need to go back home."

"But….this is your home, Sapph…"

Sapphire's mother looked at Diamond, then at Sapphire. "She's right. Even though you ran off like a coward, you're still her sister, my daughter and your father's daughter."

"You guys may be my family….but this isn't my home." She pulled her younger sister into a hug, her mother standing up after their hug as those two awkwardly hugged one another. Jumin Stood up and felt skinny arms wrap around his waist, looking down to see Diamond hug him tightly. She looked up at him with a bright smile as she said, "watch out for my sister, please."

A smile appeared on his face as he patted her head. "I'll protect her with my life."

"Promise?"

"I promise," he replied.

"Me too," she said with a quiet giggle as she pulled away.

As Jumin went to walk away, Sapphire's mother grabbed his arm and pulled him close, whispering in his ear. "Don't keep promises you can't keep, Mr. Han." She pulled away and smiled as she walked Sapphire and Jumin to the door. Once they were there, Sapphire turned around to face her mother and she folded her arms across her chest.

"Keep your hands off of Diamond. If I find out you laid a finger on her, I'm coming after you."

"You have my word, Ava," she said with an amused grin. Sapphire puffed out her cheeks and grabbed Jumin's arm, pulling him away. As they walked further away from the house, Sapphire held onto his arm, sighing. "My mom has problems...and I'm being literal, I'm not kidding. Diamond was telling me that she hasn't taken her anti-depressants in two months and that she's blown up on Diamond a few times. I'm…..scared for Diamond. What if my mom does something drastic?"

"Why don't we try having her come with us?" Jumin quickly suggested.

Sapphire let out a laugh full of amusement, shaking her head. " _'Two people that aren't married shouldn't live together'_ then you let me move in. Now you want to take my sister in, are you kidding? Not gonna happen. We have enough problems back at home she doesn't need to deal with." She sped up, walking directly in front of him, turning around to face him, grabbing his hands. "Plus...we're both still young. We don't need to be responsible for a child...not yet."

Jumin pulled her closer as they walked, Sapphire now walking backwards as Jumin wrapped both arms around her, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm not young. I'm...what? Five or six years older than you are?"

Sapphire raised a brow and stepped on the tip of her toes as she grinned and walked, rubbing her nose against Jumin's. "Mr. Han, are you..implying something?"

Jumin couldn't help but smirk. "I may or may not be implying something. Even if I was….the decision would be up to you."

Sapphire's face turned red as she turned around, her back now facing Jumin as she pouted. "You know, for someone that's suppose to have nice manners, you're a real perv."

"I can't help it. I want you and you alone. Your body. Your soul. Your entire being," he whispered as they made it back to the motel they were staying at. The two adults entered the room and Sapphire grinned happily, slipping off her shoes.

"Well….I don't….oppose to the idea, but are you sure you'd want to take it that far before getting married to me?"

Jumin sat on the couch, pulling the female onto his lap so she was facing him. Her soft hands held his cheeks, rubbing their noses together once again. Jumin turned his head to the side, pressing his lips against the palm of one of her hand. "After the things we have been through, I've changed my morals and opinion on a lot of things. The only difference between us now and us married is that you'd have my name. My love won't change for you, my opinion won't change of you and my attitude won't change towards you. If we ever have a child before marriage, then we have a child. If we get married and decide to have children five years later, then we will do that. But no matter what. I'll love you endlessly."

Sapphire's eyes turned glossy as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. She never thought Jumin would change his opinion on such a subject. His love for her really was something. She held back tears as she pulled his face closer, kissing Jumin's lips sweetly. The sun slowly began to set as they made passionate love to each other that night, nothing rough or ruthless, but sweet love that held affection, each touch and movement sensual and unforgetable.

* * *

A few days after they arrived back in Korea, things seemed to be back to normal. Sapphire lived with Jumin, but quite working for C&R. Instead, she stuck with party planning as her profession. Every now and then she'd visit Jumin or bring him lunch to his office, occasionally eating with him. The business with Sarah had been cleared up and Jumin and Sapphire were publicly dating, being in magazines together, tabloids and what not.

They sat in Jumin's office one day, eating lunch happily. As Jumin ate, Sapphire stood from her chair, walking behind Jumin and placing her hands on his shoulders. "Jumin. You're so tense," she complained, her hands kneading into his shoulders, her slender fingers rubbing any place that felt too stiff. Jumin let out a pleasurable groan, chuckling as he hunched over his desk.

"I can't help it. Some of these people are ridiculous, wanting to make unreasonable deals and offers," he said in a frustrated tone. Sapphire leaned over his shoulder, pressing her lips against his cheek, leaving some pink lip marks from her lipstick.

"Oops~" she giggled. Jumin groaned and turned around in his swiveling office chair, pulling Sapphire onto his lap, holding her like a princess. She placed more kisses on his face, trailing her lips to his jawline, nipping at it, earning some sweet sounds from her handsome lover.

"Sapphire, you're going to be responsible for getting me riled up before a meeting," he stated, his eyes closing at the sweet feeling of her plump lips.

"Maybe that's the plan," she implied, sticking her tongue out and running it up his neck, sucking on his Adam's apple softly. "Mmm~ you taste amazing, Jumin."

Jumin held her tightly against his body. "Okay. You're asking for it. I'm controlling myself in public like you asked, but I'm breaking that promise if you don't stop in the next five minutes."

"Looks like you'll need to break your promise then because I'm not stopping anytime soon."

Jumin went to speak but was cut off by Jaehee walking in. She was use to walking in to see such moments, yet her cheeks still faintly flushed with pink. She pushed up her glasses and cleared her throat. "Mr. Han. Sapphire. Please, be more careful. Someone important could walk through the door and catch the two of you in the act."

"I don't care. Everyone knows Sapphire is mine," Jumin replied bluntly as he held Sapphire tightly against him, not letting her go even if she wanted.

"Mr. Han, that's the point. Everyone knows that she's yours, so there is no need to be possessive about it."

"I'm possessive of what's mine."

Sapphire giggled and bit Jumin's neck roughly, catching him by surprise and jumping, his grip loosening around her. She managed to get out of his hold, fixing her dress while walking towards Jaehee. "I need to go anyways, Jumin. Just wait a bit longer, okay? I'll give you a treat when you get home."

"It's not going to be another cat treat, is it?"

Jaehee's eyes widened and she looked at Sapphire, who only smirked, shrugging her shoulders.

"It's happened before," Jumin added with a smirk.

"Only because you were being bad."

Jumin frowned as he rolled his eyes and he chuckled. "You really are a handful, Sapphire."

Sapphire grinned happily before blowing him a kiss. "I know. We signed a contract saying that no matter what, you're stuck with me. So, deal with it."

 _ **Alright, SO that's chapter 19.**_

TWO MORE CHAPTERS until it's over.

I hope you guys enjoyed.


	23. Finally

**OH MY GAAHHHDDDD**

 **MY INTERNET WENT DOWN**

 **I'M SO SORRYYYY**

 **….. Anyways, only one more chapter after this. Guys, I'm sad. I don't wanna end this but i gotta do it. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

You sat on the couch, curled up under a blanket with a small light as you read your book, your eyes scanning the pages, widening with each new detail. "Holy…..what the…" You let out a small yelp as fingers began tickling you through the blanket and you somewhat thrashed around, pulling the blanket off of you, your hair messy and and somewhat static. A small laugh came from the male standing, shaking his head as he leaned over and picked you up, setting you on his lap as he sat down, trying to fix your hair. You noticed his white sleeves rolled up and sniffed the air, smelling something...something good and fruity, your eyes automatically lighting up as you figured out the smell.

"Strawberry pancakes? Right?"

Jumin smiled softly, cupping your chin. "The best in the world," he mused, pecking your nose. "But they aren't for you. They're for Jaehee. I'm taking you out tonight and she's watching Elizabeth for me. SO, i'm giving her a slight raise and some very good pancakes."

You rolled your eyes and checked the time. "Hm….So, we usually go out for dinner around Nine….It's eight,,,Crap, I should probably get ready, huh-Oh!" you gasped as Jumin took the book you had been reading, causing your face to turn red, he raised a brow and looked at you.

"I thought I hid this one from you?"

"...I...may have looked through things to find it. You won't finish it and someone close to you gave it to you...I'll just tell you the ending or something," you said with a pout, standing from the couch as you grabbed the book from his hands. "It's mine now."

"Of course it is. Until you're done reading it, then it's mine again."

"What if i never finish it?"

He snickered, a smug grin on his features. "Then you'll be just like me and I'll have to steal it from you."

You stuck your tongue out and headed to the bedroom, closing the door. A sigh escaped your mouth as you stared out the window, a sudden sentimental feeling overcoming your body. It had been a full five months from the incident with Sarah and your mother, and you were grateful for the things that had happened. Your job as a party planner had been a huge success and everyone around you was very supportive in your decisions. You laughed to yourself, taking off your casual clothing, pulling on a black dress...the black dress Jumin had bought for you when the two of you first started dating. The dress he got mad about you wearing when you went to see V. You did some makeup, putting on eyeliner and lipgloss and some mascara, causing your eyelashes to go darker. Once you were done, you exited the room and smiled at Jumin who was already dressed, he had gotten ready in another room. Jaehee was sitting on the couch, eating the pancakes. Her eyes brightened as she let out a soft chuckle. "I never knew Mr. Han could cook. I'm quite surprised that he's this good at it."

"I know. They're great, aren't they?" you mused, grabbing onto Jumin's arm.

Jumin nodded his head. "We'll be back soon. We won't be out too late. Take care, assistant Kang."

She nodded and continued to eat the pancakes as the two of you left. Once you were outside, Driver Kim opened the car door for you, smiling before entering, driving off to the designated area set by Jumin. You guys pulled up to a fancy restaurant, Driver Kim holding the door for the two of you to get out. Jumin held your hand as you entered, your eyes sparkling at the sight of some chandeliers hanging and the bright yet dim lights reflecting off of them greatly. The two of you sat at a small, rounded table that was covered in a thin white cloth, a small vase with a rose in the center of the table. Jumin reached over and took your hand.

"I know you aren't the happiest when we go out to such fancy places to eat, but it's for a special occasion."

You looked up at him, smiling. "Did C&R get a promotion or something?" you questioned.

Jumin laughed. "No, Sapphire. Today is our one year anniversary."

Your entire face turned red and you covered your mouth, eyes widening as embarrassment shook your body. "Oh my God, I forgot…" You stared into his eyes and squeezed his hand. "I am so sorry…"

"You did nothing wrong, princess. I understand that party planning makes you remember many dates so it's not your fault for forgetting. Calm down..You're too cute like that.." He reached over the table and smiled happily, kissing your lips quickly. As you went to pick up a menu, Jumin stopped you. "I pre ordered everything so there's no need for you to order from the menu."

"What if I don't like what you chose for me?" you teased.

"Trust me...you definitely will.."

A plate was set down with chicken parmigiano. You couldn't help but laugh softly, shaking your head. "I say i like this and order it once and it suddenly becomes my favorite food," you said, staring at the steak he got himself. He glanced at you, smirking.

"Don't act like i didn't see the satisfied face you made when trying it," he whispered, eating the meat on his plate. Hs eyes scanned your face, causing you to get slightly flustered. The ravenette grabbed his wine glass and sipped from it, licking his lips as he set it down slowly.

"Sapphire. I've been feeling like saying this for the past few days. I'm so happy to have you. You're my everything and no woman could come close to competing against you you. You're amazing. Beautiful. Strong. Understanding. Everything a man could ever ask for. And..I'm asking you this now.." he inhaled deeply as he stood from the table, walking around it as he knelt on one knee, holding one of your hands. "I'm sick of this...I really am.." he reached out, setting a hand on your stomach. "I've officially claimed you. You're carrying something that will bond us for life. And we've taken a major step to go this far. So...all I ask in return for your love…." He slid a bright diamond ring onto your finger "...Is for you to marry me. Ava Sapphire Choii...Will you marry me?"

* * *

 _Hm...well….seems nice...Sorry Jumin, but you don't….oh….She...She did. She accepted him...Haha. It's no big deal. At least she's happy with him. I guess it's not quite my turn...Not yet at least.._

 _Not quite yet._

 _But sometime soon...maybe not too soon.._

 _That'll be me proposing._

 _Make her happy, Jumin Han. She'll make the perfect wife,_

* * *

Some days were better than others, of course, and some days were worse than others. Sometimes you figure there were reasons for these occasions. But...Today was a day you were proud of. A day you had been waiting to happen. Yes. Finally..The day...the actual day. You turned around as the door was opened and a smile spread across your face as Diamond entered, giggling. "You look beautiful, Sapphire," she stated, her fingers running across your white dress. You faced the body mirror and studied yourself. The dress had one sleeve that loosely hung across your shoulder and was tight against your breasts, holding them in place. From the waist up the fabric was silk, a beautiful ribbon tied tightly around your waist, yet not too tight due to circumstance, and below the fabric was soft with lacy designs that draped to the ground. "You think so?" you asked as Diamonds cheeks turned pink.

"Of course I think so! I never thought the day would come, honestly.."

"Hmm...I feel like something off.."

"You're only nervous."

You turned back around as you tucked a piece of hair behind your ear, nodding as your messy yet classy bun complimented your outfit. A Woman in a black shirt and black pants entered and she nodded. "Sapphire. You have five minutes to get in place."

You nodded quickly and squeezed Diamond's hand as you made your way out. This was an odd wedding, of course...It was with Jumin fucking Han, of course it would be a little different. You took a deep breath, holding a small bouquet of beautiful flowers as you entered a big room, your eyes scanning around, seeing the many people that were there. Your mother. Your sister. Everyone in the RFA. Some people from work. Some friends you were somewhat close to. Then your eyes landed on the beautiful man in front of you, his eyes sparkling as they gazed over your figure. His somewhat paled skin matching with his dark tuxedo, his hair somewhat messy yet nice like always and his eyes bright like a midnight sky. Once you reached him, you turned, holding his hands, his thumbs rubbing the outer part as the priest spoke. You blocked him out as you and Jumin made eye contact, staring at each other intently. You couldn't believe you were marrying such a beautiful man, someone so caring and devoted to you. A smug grin appeared on Jumin's face and you shook your head, blushing. "H-huh?"

"I said, 'you may now say your vows'," the priest said with a soft, warming smile. You nod, blushing out of embarrassment.

"Jumin. You've been there for me when no one has. We've had ups and downs. Many of them in fact, but they were all worth being able to be with you. I'm absolutely in love with you and I have been for quite sometime. It may seem like we've moved into this in a rush, but not all things need time. We have both proven ourselves and i swear to devote myself to you. My heart, soul and body will always be yours. And I wouldn't want it any other way. Thank you, Jumin."

A soft grin was spread across his face as the priest nodded to him. _"Through thick and thin, I'll be here for you. During sunny days when we go out and around people, during rainy days where we stay inside. The cold will never drive me away, and the warmth will only pull us closer. We'll have days where we fight and days where we won't talk. Some days we'll drive each other crazy, and might even take a break for sometime, but as long as I have this ring, you'll be mine, no matter what man you decide to be with in the end…."Take me to be yours, and I can promise you I'll always be yours, physically, mentally and emotionally. Be mine forever and never call yourself someone else's. I love you…..Sapphire."_

You couldn't help but smile brightly. It was the same vow he said that one night in Hawaii. You were so happy. You couldn't hold it in. Once given permission, you wrapped your arms around Jumin's neck, pulling him closer to you as your lips met. You let out a content sigh as you giggled, pulling away as tears of joy gathered in the corners of your eyes. People clapped and whistled, the RFA members seeming to make most of the noise. Yoosung was crying as Seven patted his back.

"She-she's so preeetttyyyy," he whined, wiping his face.

"I still don't understand...of all the people...that trust fund jerk.." Zen scoffed, smiling over at you.

Jaehee nudged him with her elbow. "Are you never happy with her relationships," she asked, raising a brow as she had a glint in her eye. Zen looked at her questioningly and shrugged.

"I don't like him. He's a dangerous man.."

"Yeah. I sure feel bad for her in bed," Yoosung cried.

Zen's face turned bright red as he slapped him on the back of his head. "Yoosing Kim, where did you learn to talk like that?!"

He yelped and held his head. "I heard Seven say it before!" he pouted, his lips pursed as he glared at the pale one. Zen glanced at Seven, noticing his somewhat saddened features. If anything he expected the re head to be the happiest for you since he supported you in everything. Zen patted his head playfully and Seven blinked quickly, looking at Zen, his goofy smile appearing.

"Was there a bug on my head?" he questioned.

Zen blinked and pinched him. "It was a pat, dumbass," he said, nudging him. "You okay, though? You seem...uncertain of something."

Sevens smile saddened as his eyes narrowed, looking at the floor as he folded his arms. "Honestly, I'm just happy Sapphire found the one she wants to spend the rest of her life with. Of course we all love her...but I honestly thought…" He shook his head. :No. Nevermind. It's nothing, haha. Just being a bit sentimental. Our girl's all grown up, don't you think? Hopefully she can stay with him...And hopefully he can make her happy."

"It's obvious he can. JHe's already made her happy."

"...Do you sometimes think..If you were given another chance you'd prevent them from getting so close and instead bond with them?"

"...I do..? Why are you asking such a weird question?" Zen asked. "It's really unlike you and sorta freaking me out."

"Nothing's wrong, it's just...I'm scared to let her try again.."

Zen flicked him. "Stop being a weird ass and cheer your closest friend on for her wedding.

"I am cheering. As long as she's happy and proud, then I'm happy and proud for her.

And I'll be here to pick her back up.

 _ **Alright! Sorry it was pretty short. I'll probably update it for later…,**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **ONE (1) MORE CHAPTER LEFT**_


	24. Forever And Always

**Okay! It's the moment I've been dreading for the past week.**

 **The last Chapter is finally here!**

 **I've had an amazing time writing this story and all I can say is thank you for your guys' support and the great reviews which kept me going! I'm glad to be writing! Once this story is over, I'll start working on the other requests. I currently have 6 requests i need to do, so if you see your request hasn't been posted yet, it's because I'm really backed up.**

 **Alright! Here we go!**

 **For the last time in this story...I hope You Guys Enjoy!**

Happily ever afters seem far from possible, but if you try hard enough...you'll get it. You'll be happy. You'll feel free. It's something I've always worked hard for; something I've always strived for. And now I actually have it.

Jumin and I went to the Bahamas for our honeymoon. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Of course, I wasn't the one to pick. Jumin had gone around asking married couples of their opinion on where they went. I thought it was because he needed help on deciding where to go, but he was actually asking because he wanted to take me somewhere not everyone went to. After I found out about why he asked everyone, I told him he could've easily just looked up where most people would likely go. But he told me it wasn't right to constantly rely on machines to do a man's job, but in all honesty I just think he didn't want to waste time reading through articles.

Once we arrived, we went to the penthouse on the shore, having an amazing view of the beautiful sapphire water. The skys were clear and an occasional white fluffy one would pass every now and then. As we settled in, Jumin smiled over at me, opening the suitcase.

"You do know that I won't let you wear that swimming suit out," he stated, raising a brow at me.

I folded my arms and rolled my eyes. It wasn't..that bad. It was black and tied around my neck and there were fashionable tears near my cleavage which slightly showed off my breasts, and it connected to my bottoms, which were tight on my ass, I admit, and showed off most of my hips, covering my sex and pelvis. My sides and back were completely bare, along with my legs. "I admit, it might be a bit showy, but that's because you told me to get this one, Jumin."

"Yeah, I also told you to get two. One for the ocean and one for the personal hot tub."

"OOps," i said with a slight giggle, sticking my tongue out. It was clear he had learned to have some patients with me over the time of being together. It was nice. He stripped from his clothes and pulled on his expensive looking swimming trunks. I pouted and puckered my lips teasingly.

"Awe, no speedo this time?"

He sent a warning glare in my direction, narrowing his eyes as he folded his arms. "I never said I was buying that thing, I said it wasn't as uncomfortable as I thought it would be."

I strolled over to him and wrapped one arm around his neck, my hand sliding up the back of his head as my free hand slid up his toned, bare chest, over his collar bones and neck, cupping his cheek. "Maybe I should buy it for you. Just for my eyes to see, though. I couldn't have any female thinking of you as eye candy, now can I, Mr. Han?"

One of his arms slid around my waist as he grabbed my chin, tugging my face closer. "That's how I feel with you in that swimming suit. But, you're lucky we get this part of the beach to ourselves or else I'd have to punish you for each man that would look at you...Mrs. Han."

 _Mrs. Han…._ Geez, the name still sends shivers down my spine. I absolutely loved it. I stepped on the tip of my toes and kissed his lips softly before pulling away from him, smiling as i made my way to the sliding glass door that lead to the beach. "Well...if punishment is the case, maybe I should luor men out here, wouldn't you say? I haven't been punished for a couple weeks. I'm sure you have some sorts of anger pent up inside of that body of yours."

His cheeks turned a light pink as he followed me. We went to the beach, the sand crumbling between my toes, sending shivers up my back. Our finger entwined as our arms slightly swung while we walked in the water, which brushed over our feet and against our ankles. It was cold, and as I looked down i could see the things on the seafloor of the shallow side. The colors mixed beautifully and it was amazing, each shade contrasting against the other. I leaned over and brushed my fingertips across the surface of the water, flicking my wrist quickly and getting water on Jumin. He laughed and rolled his eyes, picking me up like a bride and walking further into the water. I squeaked, wrapping my arms around his neck as I tensed, trying to avoid the water splashing against Jumin and trying to reach me. He smirked, slightly leaning forward.

"What? Not wanting to get wet just yet?" He blew some hair from his face and kissed my cheek, walking back to the shore. "I am not that cruel. It wounds me to know you think that of me," he said dramatically, shaking his head.

I nipped at his earlobe, pouting now. "Hey, I never said I thought that of you-"

"Well you should…" A dangerous smirk spread across his face as he quickly spun around, now facing away from the shore, throwing me up into the air and into the freezing water. I gasped, coming back up from below the surface, standing up. I glared at him and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I wiped the dripping water from my face and walked towards him, poking his chest.

"You are SO lucky I can't throw you into the air," I said, my hand crawling up and flicking his nose.

We got out of the water and went back to the penthouse, neither of us wanting to get soaked by the freezing water. The center of the penthouse was open, revealing the sky. There were multiple palm trees in the open area, and the hot tub was in the center, one of the palm trees slightly leaning over the water, casting a shadow so part of the hot tub had shade. We laid under one of the palm trees on a blanket, me laying on my back, propping myself up with my elbows, as Jumin laid in between my legs, his face buried in my stomach while his arms wrapped around my waist. One of my hands played with his silky dark hair, tugging on some locks of hair. His eyes opened and he looked at my stomach, rubbing it softly. I had gotten pregnant a month and a half ago, and we had gotten married two weeks ago..Looking back on it, it surprised me. I didn't think we'd get pregnant before getting married, but I was perfectly fine with it. He set his hand on my still flat stomach, rubbing it. "If I'm being completely honest with you, Sapphire, I want your stomach to be big."

"Hm? Why's that?" I asked softly, smiling.

"I'm not sure. I just want you to have a big stomach. I'll get you all the necessary things for your pregnancy."

"I know you will, Jumin.."

His eyes glanced up at me, kissing my stomach. "Once the baby is born, please remind me to make time for it. I don't want work consuming my life and taking me away like it did to my father. I want out kids to know they can rely and count on our family instead of worrying about whether or not we have time for them.."

My eyes slightly narrowed and I Sat up, cupping both of his cheeks and pulling his face closer. "Don't worry. I already know you'll make 've made time for me...and done everything in your power to make sure I don't feel neglected...so I know you'll do the same for our kids."

His night sky eyes brightened up at my words and he kissed me sweetly. Even without having wine, Jumin's lips still tasted like it, and I loved it. It was a flavour to savor. His lips were smooth and gentle against mine, his arms pulling me closer as he nuzzled my neck. The wind that blew left a soft breeze, creating the perfect temperature. He soon turned around and pulled me ontop of him, rubbing my waist. "Sapphire...i want to make love to you," he whispered softly, leaning up and nibbling at my neck, his eyes peacefully closed as he concentrated on leaving a love mark on me. I placed my hands on his broad shoulders, closing my eyes in pleasure as I nodded my head.

"I want it, Jumin…."

"Nice and soft this time, princess," he added, slowly flipping us back around so that i was beneath him, him hovering above me with warm eyes.

His hands slipped in my swimming suit bottoms, bending my legs to get the material off of me. He reached behind me, untying my top before completely pulling it off. His stare caused me to blush, the look in his eyes seeming like he was amazed and i pushed his face away, flustered. "Stop staring, meanie."

He grabbed both of my hands, entwining our fingers and pinning my hand to the sides of my head. "I can't help it. You're so beautiful."

I rolled my eyes as he connected our lips in such a passionate kiss it left me in a daze. Slowly, he pulled one of his hands away, taking off his swimming trunks, positioning himself in between my legs, his free hand rubbing my clit softly, causing small whimpers of pleasure to escape my lips as he kissed me again. His fingers began to rub my sex, causing me to get wet. My thighs began to tremble in pleasure, my legs wrapping around his waist. Jumin pulled his hand away as i used my free hand to press against his chest, pushing him away, causing him to get on his back.

"I can't be the only one getting touched," I said sweetly, leaning my head down to his hips, my fingers wrapping around his member to give it a few pumps before wrapping my lips around his head, giving it a few good sucks, lowering my head to take in the rest of his shaft. I felt his cock harden and throb against my tongue, moaning softly at the taste I loved. I began bobbing my head, his tip hitting against the back of my throat as he began thrust up to meet my mouth, his head leaning back as he moaned sweetly, the sound music to my ears.

I gagged softly on it before pulling away, breathing heavily, trails of saliva connecting his cock and my lips. He reached down and pulled my towards him, sitting straight up now, one hand behind him to support himself. I straddled his lap, wrapping my arms around his shoulders as i hovered my pussy over his cock, slowly lowering myself down onto it, gasping as i tensed up, deliciously being filled by his length. I sat on him for a moment before moving my hips, eliciting a soft groan from him. He placed one hand on my hip, squeezing me. I nodded my head, resting my forehead against his shoulder as I began bouncing on his cock, my mouth hanging open as i let out my moans. Jumin nuzzled my head as i continued to bounce. I lifted my head up and stared at him, gasping and inhaling sharply as he began thrusting up, and he kissing me, his tongue forcing itself into my mouth, sucking on my tongue roughly.

"A~...mmf..mm~"

He pulled away, looking at me. "S..Sapphire.."

He pushed my down so he was once again over me, turning me around onto my hands and knees. God...He knew that position was my weakness. He gripped both of my hips, thrusting into my smoothly, yet roughly, causing a sensual feeling to spread throughout my body, my back arching as he hit each sweet spot in me. As he sped up, his moans and groans became more frequent and I could feel his length throb inside of me each time i tightened around him. I twisted around, reaching his face and kissing him, his eyes shut tightly as he became slightly rougher, kissing back, opening his mouth and allowing my tongue to enter as more moans spilled from me.

"F..fuck...Sapphire, move against me~"

I nodded and leaned down, my chest pressing against the blanket as my ass stuck out, my legs spreading open more as i began to move, moving down against him with each thrust, causing him to go in deeper than before, which motivated him to reach out and grab my ponytail, tugging it slightly. I could tell he was holding back since he wasn't being too rough. Actually, the only thing rough about it were his slow hard thrusts.

"I.L-lloove..love you..Jumin," I managed to breathe out.

He leaned down near my ear and nuzzled me as his slowed down his hips, positioning himself before doing continuously hard thrusts in that one spot, causing me to scream out in pure bliss. "And I love you, Sapphire," he groaned, smirking against my ear. I tightened around him more as i felt myself getting close, my toes curling as i slammed down against him. Jumin kissed down my spine as his hands squeezed my ass, spreading my ass cheeks open with a grin as he rubbed my other sensitive hole with his thumb. Oh fuck. This was going to last longer than I had thought..

* * *

Despite the fact of us fucking constantly, we still manage to find things to do. We love each other, and not only for the sex, and we've proven that multiple times. He's proven how devoted he is to me and I've done the same in return. He's the only one for me, and I've kept this same mind set since I realized how I felt for him...And I knew i was the one for him the day he confessed to me. I love my husband to death. And I'd never trade him for anything in the world,,

* * *

Of course, sometime went by and she never changed. She never gave any of us another chance. She stayed with _Him_. They lived together, moved away together and even started a family together. Little Jhin Han and his older sister Areum Han. Of course, as said before, I stayed with her...I support her..Well..I stayed with _you_ and supported _you_. I told Zen on your wedding day that you'd be the perfect wife for Jumin. And I was right. You've always been there for him, even the nights he came home drunk from work parties, or the nights the two of you would have terrible fights. But...you guys never let that get in the way of... _ **family**_. Family was always your guys' main priority and I finally see why. Jumin hardly had a family while growing up...and your past was, well….not the best with your mother. In fact, you hadn't had a mother since you were ten or so.

I see that you love him. And he genuinely loves you, anyone could see it in the way that he stared at you. The way he talked about you. The way his eyes would light up when you entered a room. Everyone thinks this will last forever. Me being the friend I promised to be hopes it lasts forever but the honesty in me is screaming and begging for you to give us a chance. To give _me_ a chance. After that you can go back to your family. Save it all and come to me for a moment! Then, when you've had enough, you can go back to him….But...I won't lie, hah...I hate myself more than ever when I catch myself thinking this. Your happiness has always been something I've wanted you to have. It's something I want to see you have forever and if Jumin keeps you happy, and your kids and new family make you smile that big...then I'll forever be happy with that choice.

Hm?...No, It's fine. Don't worry about me, haha. I've always been one to feel like this, yet I'm selfless. My friends….family...you all come first, even before myself. I do these things...to keep you all safe, and that includes Jhin and Areum. They're family now. Haha, yeah..even if Jumin refused to let me be the godfather...and even if he gets mad when they call me Uncle 707….and even though he banned me that one time for teaching them that his nickname was cat mom. But...nights like these..I wonder what life would be like if..You and I had a family. How would that be? What would that be like? What would their names be? But I'm dangerous. I'm….not safe, as you've seen plenty of times first hand. So I would never be able to focus on anything because you all would be my one and only priority. You'd all have guaranteed safety and security. That..I can promise.

Ahh, look at me rambling on and on at a time like this. Go ahead, the kids need to head to bed...I'll be here when you get back.

I'll never lose you.

I'll….always be by your side, even when you aren't near me. I am your friend. I am _that_ friend. The one that has your back. The one that will never leave. The one….that will never judge you or make you decide on something you truly don't want.

Everyone's been doing good, by the way. Yoosung was able to start off his job with that money you were able to get out of Jumin. He's making top notch games, and even earned a reward. Of course I've played the games. I tease cutie Yoosung and show him all the bugs in some of his games. Of course, he ends up getting mad and flustered, and I usually have to take him out to ice cream to cool him off.

Jaehee has been well. You probably see her more often than any of us. She's grateful for you being in Jumin's life since you talk him into giving her more vacations and to let her go home earlier than usual. She does have a boyfriend...actually, it's great. He's a big fan of Zen as well, so they go crazy at his performances.

Zen...is still Zen; the narcissist that oh-so many people love. Actually, despite the narcissism, he's a genuine guy. Sometimes he declines big movie spots just to do his normal performing and musicals so that's good. He still complains about Jumin being the wrong one for you and that he's probably corrupted you. Honestly….Zen would be the one corrupting you, but looks like you won't have to worry.

V is...well...Yeah. He's always at your place since, you know, he's the godfather to your kids and Jumin's closest friend. I actually haven't talked to him for a while. Some things had come up and..we needed a break from speaking. Well, at least I do.

But, other than that, everyone is doing pretty good. Their lives and dreams are all coming together. I'd say yours is probably the happiest of all of our lives. You've gotten what you've always wanted. A house. A job. A husband and kids. Jumin. An actual family. We've all gotten things we've always wanted...but to all of us, you were a necessity in our life, so when we see that you're happy, we are happy...but also...hopeful. Well, at least we were. Zen, Yoosung and Jaehee all love you. They all hope...they'll get a chance.

I'm sorry if I'm making my 606 feel like I'm trying to bribe them but I'm not. The choice is fully up to you, okay? I support any decision you make.

I know you know I love you.

I know everyone else knows I love you.

And I know that Jumin knows that I love you.

It's no secret...It's an obvious fact that anyone can see. The way you talk, smile, laugh and look at things that you like...it's all so beautiful and makes me somewhat envious of how happy you are, yet it makes me mad seeing that I couldn't be the one to make you that happy.

Everyone's lost hope…

But I'm still hopeful. I'll get my chance right? I'll still get my time with you just like Jumin did, right? If you say no, then i'll stop hoping and live with the facts. If you don't give me an answer, I'll still hope. I'll hope and hope until the day you forget about us. About everything. But, until that day comes..I'll hope.

I'm not one to say things like this...well, If anything, I'm one hundred percent against it..but now I know why it exists...it exists so everyone else gets their chance loving you. But..all i want is to see what living a life with you would feel like..I miss the days you laughed at my jokes...and came over making pillow forts, then got mad when I got sidetracked from work… You don't even have to choose me, I just need time. Time for us to be friends. Time to hear you laugh again. To see you smile again...To hear you say my name...one last time.

So...what do you say?

Would you like to **RESET**?


	25. SURPRISE

The sun was shining ever so brightly as morning began, birds chirping like in any other cliche story. The sky blue with very few cotton candy-like clouds, which seemed to jiggle if you were to tap it or squish it. The only downside to this beautiful morning would have to be the fact that you were sick in bed, a slight fever, blankets piled on top of you like a mountain, your head poking out as you wore your rounded harry potter glasses as you stared at the ceiling which seemed to be the only entertaining thing you've seen. The texture seemed rough if you focused too much, but it soon turned soft if you quickly glanced over it. With a puff of your cheeks and a dissatisfied groan, you rolled onto your side, burying your cold nose in the pillow which laid next to you, the soft cotton soothing your nerves and giving you a calming effect. You hardly ever got sick, but when you did it lasted for week even though it was just a simple cold. Runny nose. Fever. A cough. Sore throat. Of course, by this time, most symptoms had gone away and you were mainly dealing with a fever, sweating it off at this point.

Your ears picked up on a faint sound in the distance, sounding like the front door opening and slowly closing, the lock clicking in place. Footsteps neared you and curiosity peaked in your mind, wanting to see who was there but unable to since your vision was blocked by the amount of blankets piled on , the all too familiar scent caught your attention and you squirmed, trying to sit up only to no avail. A deep chuckle was heard, indicating the human had seen your attempt and how you failed horribly, which only caused you to slightly blush. You rolled back over onto your back and huffed, soon seeing a face peek over the blankets, dark hair falling into the handsome face as bright steely night sky eyes stared down at you in utter amusement. You stared back in a challenging way, knowing seeing you like this pleased the other only for entertainment. This stare caused another chuckle to erupt from him and you couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. _His laugh._ It was absolutely breathtaking and he knew it, which is why he only saved it for you. You and the kids.

"You're like a puppy hiding," his deep voice finally spoke, sitting on the edge of the bed and removing the pile from on you, letting you feel relieved from the weight and heat. Stretching your arms above your head, you let out a strained groan, shaking your head slowly as to not get a sudden headache. Your eyes locked onto your handsome husband, one hand of his reaching out and settling on your forehead. Clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth, he shook his head softly. "You're still really warm…Maybe I should make you rest more."

"Or, this is just a guess, I'm warm from having pounds of blankets left on me," you stated sarcastically while placing your hands behind you on the bed, supporting you as you leaned back. A grin spread across his face, sending that warm feeling bubble inside of you and blossom something grand.

"That is a possibility." He reached for the floor and picked up a bag, setting it on the bed. You tried peering inside, glancing at him as you nodded towards it. "I stopped at the store and got you something on my way home."

"Ooooh, what is it? Can I have it now? Show me, what's in the bag."

"Be patient, would you?" he asked, pulling the bag away as you reached to grab for it, causing you to pout and fold your arms.

"Come on, I'm a curious cat, you need to show me.."

Jumin held up his finger. "Ah, but curiosity killed the cat, my love."

A smirk spread across your face and you tapped your chin. "But, you're forgetting something.." You blew him a kiss. "Curiosity may have killed the cat, but compassion brought it back~" He quirked a brow at the statement as you laughed. "No, but seriously. Are you implying that what you have in the bag will kill me?"

This caused the male to stifle a laugh. "It depends. It may cause you to feel like death if you have it while you're sick due to your sore throat.."

This made your eyes flicker with life as you got the hint as to what he had gotten for you on his way home from leaving the kids with Zen and Yoosung. "Hm? Oh, I think that I can chance that~"

Jumin shrugged and handed over the bag in defeat, one hand lifting up in defence. "Alright, but if you feel like you're about to die, I'm not helping you this time," he teased as you took the bag and reached in, a smile appearing as you pulled out multiple bags of your favorite spicy hard candy. You had to admit, this would definitely cause Hell to your poor, sore throat, but in your irrational mind it was definitely worth it. You knew that much.

Opening one of the packages, your eyes studied Jumin's reaction, watching as his eyes stay on the bag then flicked to your face every so often to make sure you were alright. You mentally snickered. Of course that big baby was worried about you being in pain, something that he absolutely hated yet...loved seeing, only if he was the one causing it in certain circumstances. You teared open the bag and reached inside, pulling out a small rounded, red candy in your fingertips, your eyes focused on it while you hummed happily, licking your lips before popping it into your mouth. The stinging to your tongue was almost immediate, making the roof of your mouth and the insides of your cheeks turn numb, the burning sensation crawling down your tongue and soon making it to your throat, causing your nose to run. You sniffed and smiled at Jumin, pushing the candy to the side of your mouth, holding it equivalent to the way squirrels hold nuts. The ravenette smiled and reached over, cupping your cheek and pulling your face closer, pressing your lips together in a powering yet gentle kiss. Soon, a wet organ prodded at your lips, causing you to part them out of habit, feeling the warm, textured tongue of your lover against yours,moving around and soon coaxing the candy into his own mouth, the pain in your mouth disappearing but the stinging in your throat deciding to stay.

Once your lover pulled away you blinked your eyes open with a smile, blushing as you noticed the trail of saliva that connected your lips. You licked your lips to get rid of the embarrassing sight as Jumin reached into his mouth with his forefinger and thumb, removing the spicy candy. His eyes flicked to yours, causing your cheeks to turn a pure red before you decided to look away again. "I could tell the candy wasn't benefitting your sore throat," he stated with a sighed, wrapping the candy in a tissue and setting it on the nightstand. "I don't want you eating them until you're better, alright Sapphire?"

"Mhmm.. " you cooed, leaning over and resting your head on his lap with a deep exhale, glancing up at your husband's handsome features. "I understand, don't worry"

"Good…" Jumin's slender fingers combed through your hair, taking it out of the bun it was originally in to keep away from your face. "You know...Jhin wouldn't let go of me when I tried handing him over to Yoosung. He's a real mother's boy, you know that?"

You giggled and reached up, pinching his nose and sticking your tongue out. "Oh, boo hoo. You're a daddy's boy, so i see no problem with having a mama's boy." You removed your fingers from his nose, sighing deeply. "But i know..He's six. It's cute but the older he gets, the worse it'll get…" A smirk appeared on your face. "Ah, but his older sister? Arumi-sa is going to be a very very independent woman. She's already the most independent nine year old I've ever met."

"A nine-year-old who's world crush is a narcissist. I don't get it.. I'd rather her have a crush on some other popstar or ideal, but why that over egoistic albino?"

You held your hand over your mouth to quiet the laugh that threatened to erupt from your mouth. "Babe, calm down. She just looks up to him-"

"Exactly, that's my problem.."

 _He's doing it again._ Your eyes scanned his tinted pink cheeks, the slight pout in his lips, his furrowed brow and worried eyes that looked towards the distance. _That pouty face….That face that you love, that only you got. That no one else saw._

 _Jumin pouting._

Cupping his cheek, you redirected his face to you, causing your eyes to lock. "Hey," you spoke softly, "don't worry. Arumi-sa is a smart girl. She won't make bad mistakes if Zen makes them. You don't need to worry about that part. Plus, if she does, that's fine. We are her parents. It's our job to steer her in the right direction and to give her advice."

Jumin let out a breath and placed a hand atop yours, which still held his cheek. "You're right...Yeah…." He turned his head to the side, kissing the palm of your hand, eyes closing in bliss at your comforting. "Thank you, Sapphire..You always know how to calm my nerves.."

"It's my job. Not only am I here for the kids, but I'm here for you." You moved under the sheets to sit up, stretching your arms before lazily wrapping them around his neck, gently tugging him closer to you. "Plus, it's okay to worry. It's natural. You're just showing that you're caring….and I love that..so much.." You nuzzled him gently, placing a chaste kiss on his jaw. His strong arms wrapped around your waist, one hand going to the back of your head, tucking it under his chin.

"Hm…." he hummed, turning his head to rest his cheek on your head. "This is nice...This is very nice.." He pulled away and sighed sweetly, tilting his head to the side and grinning. "You know. You're quite sick still. Have you taken a bath at all?"

You scrunched up your nose. "No. I hate baths..but...I have been a bit too lazy to take a shower."

"Do you want to feel clean?" he questioned. "It would be a shame if you stayed bathing in your sweat all day."

You glared at your lover, seeing his lips twitch in a smirk. "...Fine-"

You yelped as arms swooped under your legs and your back, picking you up unexpectedly. You held onto Jumin as he carried you to the bathroom, setting you down on the counter. He bent over, rolling his sleeves up and starting the bath, your eyes staring at the back of his head. His hair seemed shiny and you remembered how silky it felt between your fingertips. You gently hopped from the counted, making your way to him and reaching down, running your fingers through hair. His body tensed yet soon relaxed, indicating he wasn't expecting you to come up from behind him. Your eyes gleamed as he relaxed his head back in your hand, humming. "Hm.."

"Okay," he stated, standing as the bath was now full. He gestured your arms to go up, which you did, his hands grabbing the hem of your shirt and pulling up and over your head, removing it, gliding down your waist to your sweats, untying the strings and letting them fall, now only in your underwear. Jumin's gaze flicked up to you as you set your hand on his forearm, leaning over and kissing his cheek, His hands slid over your hips, going into your underwear and sliding them off, letting them drop to your ankles. "You should get in before the water gets cold.. It would be a shame if we waste so much of it," he whispered near your ear, close enough for his breath to brush against your skin. Chills shot up your back, causing you to slightly arch your back, his hand resting on the back of your neck, beckoning you closer to the water. With bright pink cheeks, you look over at him with a dazed grin, climbing into the bath, Jumin reaching over and grabbing a hair-tie, tying your hair back into a loose bun. Then, with a cup, he continued to fill it with hot water, dumping it over your body, a sweet smile on his face before he kissed your cheek. You laid back against the cool bath, exhaling as you rested with your head tilted to the side. You could already tell. This was definitely going to be a relaxing day for the most part.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky and the children were dancing around Zen, who spun slowly as he clapped along with them, Yoosung sitting on the couch, face buried in the phone as Seven played on his own, the two seeming to be playing against each other online. Jaehee was in the kitchen with Jumin, both preparing meals for the other people who were here. You sat on the counter, one leg crossed over the other, as you watched your husband and your friend prepare meals. The delicious smell wafted through the air and all around the house, making it known to anyone nearby food would be done very soon. You had clipped some of Jumin's dark hair back and out of his face, his sleeves rolled up and eyes focused on the seafood he was cutting very precisely. Jaehee was a bit more relaxed, speaking to Zen and glancing at him with the children every so often. Soon, the seafood was being wrapped as the rice maker beeped to indicated that the rice was ready to be served. You hopped off the counter and, settling on the floor while walking to your son and daughter, bending on your knees to hug them both, gently patting your son's bum and telling the two kids to go wash up for dinner.

"You know what I've noticed?" Seven questioned as he peeked up from his phone, fingers still moving across the screen in haste. "Even though Zen has confessed his profound love to Jaehee, the two of them are acting the way they always have been. It's kind of funny. They like each other, obviously, but won't do anything about it."

"Huh. Sound familiar?" Yoosung asked as he peeked over at you, eyes glancing towards Jumin then back at you. You pouted as Jumin let out a quiet chuckle, shaking his head before letting out a deep sigh.

"People who know of a reciprocated love have it harder if they are close companions before confessing. They either think: 'Do i risk this friendship I have?' or 'it's not worth the friendship that i might lose'."

"Oh look, when did Han become the Love Doctor?" Zen questioned before rolling his eyes, Jumins own night eyes staring at him before a smug grin appeared on his face, eyes looking back down as he continued wrapping the food. "Since I got married and had kids before you did," he shot back, causing Zen's face to go bright red. The room went quiet except for Jumin's and Seven's laughter, which died down as their eyes met, slowly gazing away from each other. Tension slowly began to grow in the room and everyone could clearly feel it. You stood straight up and clasped your hands together with a bright smile, inhaling deeply with a laugh.

"Oh! Have any of you guys decided on what you're going to bring to the birthday party?" You asked as everyone's attention went to you.

"I know what I'm bringing," Yoosung stated as Seven turned off his phone and stretched out on the couch with a deep groan, his shirt sliding up on his body and revealing his lower abdomen.

"And everyone knows what i'm bringing," Seven replied, rubbing his stomach as his voice slightly went higher, his hands squishing his cheeks, "Honey Buddha chips~"

Zen rolled his eyes. "I don't think Sapph needs to get chubby off of your damn chips."

Jumin walked to where you were and wrapped his arms around you, playfully pinching your stomach. "I don't know. Maybe she could use a few more calories. Love? When was the last time you ate a proper meal?" He questioned as you pouted, staring down at your stomach.

"Has Sapphire not been eating correctly?" Yoosung asked, also turning off his phone and setting it aside. Jumin shook his head before giving you a slight squeeze.

"She has worse eating habits than Luciel," he state with a deep sigh. "She takes care of the kids and everyone else rather than focusing on herself. Sapphire, Love, It's okay to be selfish every so often."

You pushed him away with a soft laugh, shaking your head. "Boy, you're all worry warts, ya know? I'm all fine, ahaha." You rubbed your own stomach, glancing over to the veranda before seeing the kids run back over and quickly take their seat at the table.

* * *

As you sat on the comfortable armchair on the veranda, you gazed up into the stars, eyes wide with curiosity as you studied each sparkling star until your gaze caught another sparkling feature in the deep sky. You sat with your knees near your body, both hands holding the coffee mug which held nothing but some warm chocolate milk. The door behind you slid open, not having to look over your shoulder to know who it was. A larger figure slightly moved you, sitting down and causing you to sit on his lap. Arm wrapped around your body until you were straddling him, coffee mug in one hand while your other hand cupped the back of his neck, his neck slightly craned to look up so your noses were pressed against each other. Your fingers curled in the hair at the nape of his neck, a soft giggle escaping you as you blushed.

"Never did I ever expect to have you here with me under the stars after everything that had happened," he finally spoke softly, that deep voice and heavy accent causing chills up your body, but you were mentally trying to blame it on the cool breeze that was barely there.

"That makes two of us.. You know, i never planned on giving up on you. Never. I was going to come back. And fight for you, regardless of your marriage. I.. I knew you enough then to know that..that life wasn't the life you wanted. I knew you wanted more than that."

"I wanted to find love and stay with them unlike my father and his many mistresses."

Your hand moved to gently caress Jumin's cheek. "I know, babe. And i wanted to be that person for you. That's who I wanted to be and I couldn't be prouder to have you in my life. You and the kids.."

Jumin pulled you closer, your right cheek pressed against his left so you were somewhat looking behind you at the sky. Hands slowly ran up and down your waist as his deep humming filled your ears. "This is only the start of our adventure, my queen. Challenges will come..are you sure you'll be able to handle them?"

You went quiet before throwing your head back in a laugh. "If I can handle you on your worst and moodiest days, I can handle anything, Mr. Han."

Jumin laughed and kissed your cheek. "I love you, Sapphire Han."

"And, I, you.. _Jumin Han._ "

* * *

 **Wait...Did you catch it?**

That's right! Are you guys ready for the sequel?! More angst, drama, tears, cheating, lying…..and other things. Get ready as i take you all on another adventure. One much more…...devastating.

 _ **Be prepared For May 15th! Where the story is Just beginning in Jumin and Sapphire's life!**_


	26. ANNOUNCEMENT

I have updated! Check out my new story, and the sequel to LMLY ( _Let me love You)_ , _**Let Us hate Love**_

I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of this continued journey!


End file.
